Episode 12: The Strange Land
by Coffee-Rules
Summary: A war is brewing on a large, uncharted island that involves monsters, dragons, machine guns, rivers of lava, pistols, things vibrating uncontrollably, and many you.can.totally.tell.that.was.animated matrix scenes.
1. The Opening

_It's great to finally start this story. This story is based upon a great series of cameos and parodies and crossovers. The main ones are:_

_Lord of the Rings_

_Eragon and Eldest_

_The Chronicles of Narnia; the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_

_Van Helsing_

_Matrix_

_NOTE: No characters or events from these stories will actually be used. They are speaking in terms of settings, creatures, themes and situations. No spoilers to movies or books are included, or not intentionally left unhidden._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"Six months after the MUM Invasion, in **The Beginning**, there was a **Return to the Great Sea**, that created a **Transdimentional Flux**, which led to **Past Connections**. At the time when **Darkness Reigns**, it was **The Mechanical Menace**, who started the **Mortal Kombat**, that created **The Deadly Alliance**. After the great **Space Exploration**, there was a **Trouble at Orre**, that wanted **The Strange Land**..."_

_-_

It was a dark, gloomy day on Outset Island as Justin sat on the roof of his temporary sleep–home. The dark brown, three story building stood still as the cold, whispering wind blew towards the east.

Paff was laying there with him on the roof. The sun was behind the clouds, but it's distant, dissolved, warm light still etched it's way through, leaving a glowing circle in the cloud.

"The tide's coming up," a male, teenage voice rang. Paff sat up, and looked down. The voice came from Manus.

"Are you sure?" Paff called down.

"Positive," Manus called back.

"Kailee! Get away!" Justin called. Paff looked; Kailee was on her beach chair, lounging on the sands near the shoreline on the east side of the island. She turned, and took off her shades. Her dark red hair blew. "You'll get sucked right in!"

"SCREW YOU!" Kailee shouted. She laid right back down.

Justin made a sigh and began climbing down the roof as Paff chuckled from Kailee's loud, spastic reply. She too began climbing down afterwards.

Manus helped Paff down as Justin walked into the house, through a few roomsand jumped right onto the nearby bed. Then, from the other room, Yvon appeared and gasped.

"You bastard!" he aired. "That's my post!"

"Nuh-uh!" Justin replied like a six year old.

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Suddenly, a flash of lightning was seen, and the lights in the room dimmed. As they flashed back to normal, a huge bang of thunder shook the house.

Violet then stepped into the room, and her eyes widened. "Whoops... boys room..." She then slammed the door behind her.

"That... was awkward..." Yvon said.

"Yeah," Justin agreed.

Then, the door opened again, revealing the boy Gers.

"Hey dudes," Gers said. He walked into the room, and jumped onto the bed under the window. He laid there for a moment, until the door opened... again...

"So now what?" Manus said as he shut the door behind him. He took a seat on the bed across from the door.

"I dunno," Yvon said, taking a seat on the bed Justin was on, but by now he had gotten off.

Gers made a groan, "I've been so bored today, and yesterday, too! There's nothing to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Justin asked.

"_Who cares?_" Gers sat up. "Let's just _do_ something, already!"

"Like what?" Manus asked. "There's been nothing to do! Not since we were at Orre! I think the girls are just as bored... except Kailee. She still thinks she's on vacation... even though Orre is way better than this place."

"Yeah," Yvon agreed.

"Boys!" There was a call from right outside the door. The voice was definately from the house owner, Zeean. "Can you four come out? I need to talk to you all."

"Alright," Justin said on the fours behalf.

* * *

**_Opening Theme Song;  
Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.  
Album; Meteora._**

_-Instrumental-_

"_When this began..._"

"_I had nothing to say,  
and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me..._"

"_I was confused..._"

"_I let it all out to find  
that I'm not the only person with these things in mind..._"

"_So what am I?_"

"_But all the vacancy the words revealed  
is the only real thing that I've got left to feel..._"

"_Nothing to lose..._"

"_Just stuck!  
Hollow and alone,  
and the fault is my own,  
and the fault is my own._"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel,  
what I thought was never real!  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so looooooooooooooong!_"

"_Erase all the pain 'till it's gone!_"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel,  
like I'm close to something real!  
I wanna find something I've wanted all aloooooooooooooooooong!_"

"_Somewhere I belong!_"

"..._And I've got nothing to say,  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face!_"

"_I was confused..._"

"_Looking everywhere, only to find,  
that it's not the only way I had imagined it all in my mind..._"

"_So what am I?_"

"_What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me..._"

"_Nothing to lose..._"

"_Nothing to gain.  
Hollow and alone,  
and the fault is my own,  
and the fault is my own._"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel,  
what I thought was never real!  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so looooooooooooooong!_"

"_Erase all the pain 'till it's gone!_"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel,  
like I'm close to something real!  
I wanna find something I've wanted all aloooooooooooooooooong!_"

"_SOMEWHERE I BELONG!_"

"_I will never know  
myself until I  
do this on my own..._"

"_AndI will never feel  
anything else  
until my wounds are healed..._"

"_I WILL NEVER BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ANYTHING 'TILL  
I break away from me..._"

"_I will break away,  
I'll find myyyyself toooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..._"

"_IIIIIIIIIII  
WAAAAANNA  
HEEEAAAL!_"

"_I WANNA FEEL,  
WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL!_"

"_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so looooooooooooooooooooong..._"

"_Erase all the pain 'till it's gone..._"

"_I WANNA HEAL!_"

"_I WANNA FEEL!  
LIKE I'M CLOSE TO SOMETHING REAL!_"

"_I wanna find something I've wanted all alooooooooooooooooooong..._"

"_SOMEWHERE I BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel like I'm..._"

"_SOMEWHERE I BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_"

"_I wanna heal!  
I wanna feel like I'm..._"

"_SOMEWHERE I BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_"

"_SOMEWHERE I BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_"


	2. A Talk

_Keep Enjoying!

* * *

_

"What's up now?" Manus grunted as they walked into the kitchen of the house.

"Just wait for the girls," Zeean said. She motioned for the boys to sit down, so they did. The girls took a while to get into the kitchen. They all sat down quickly, except for Jasmine, who looked like she had just been woken for this 'talk'.

"What's this about?" Samus yawned.

"Well," Zeean started. She seemed to be having trouble putting it in words. "You eleven... oh, wait... Medli and Tetra aren't here, are they? Damn. Well, we'll tell them about this tomorrow."

All the teenagers looked at each other. Manus made a huge yawn, and then Kailee did so, afterwards.

Zeean stopped thinking and started talking again, "Anyways, all of you have been called to do a treasure hunt!" She made a huge smile, but the teenagers looked at her with disgusted looks. "What are you all looking at me like that for? It's _true_! But it's not any treasure, supposedly. It's something very secret, and mysterious! All of the greatest warriors are going for it! I know, I know, you're only kids, but, think! You've done quite alot so far! I'm sure you'd do fine!"

Jasmine huffed, "So you woke me up just to tell me that we're going to travel to some place and find _treasure_? Are you _insane_?"

"Hush!" Zeean exclaimed. "It's not just 'some place'! It's a very mysterious world! And like I said, there'll be others, so I suggest you should get a move on! You'll be leaving tomorrow! I'm sure I can pursuade Tetra to let us have a couple of her ships."

"What the hell is going on, honestly?" Kailee asked. "And why the hell am I involved?"

"Well," Zeean pulled out a large scroll of parchment paper. "You're name is on the list, ironically! See?" She showed the sheet to Kailee and Manus, who was sitting next to her. There, on the list of names on the center of the writing, under the name 'Medli', was the name 'Kailee'.

"Oh," Kailee mummbled.

"Now!" Zeean clapped as Kailee took the parchment from her. "You nine should get some sleep! The late post man should be here soon, and I'll make sure he carries this conversation to Tetra and Medli. Goodnight!"

Everyone sighed relief, and strode off to their rooms. But not Violet, however. She went up to Zeean as she took the parchment from Kailee.

"Zeean?" Violet said.

"Yes?"

"Who did you mean by, 'greatest warriors'?" Violet asked.

Zeean put her hand on Violet's shoulder. She was a bit taller than Zeean, so her arm had to reach a little up to get there. "Dear, I know I made it sound little and small, but I didn't want to scare you. Yes, your hunch is most likely true. The MUM will be there."

Violet felt her spine tingle with fear.


	3. Off We Go

_Sup?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning was a great one. It was a perfect sunny day... a very rare occurence in the Great Sea.

Violet awoke hard... she felt very drowzy still. She walked into the kitchen after getting out of bed, and she saw almost nobody. The only other person there was Paff. She was sitting nicely at the table, still in her nightgown, quietly eating a bowl of cereal. Violet couldn't tell what it was.

"Good morning," Paff smiled. "You're the last one up today! Didn't get much sleep?"

Violet shook her head to reenable her senses. "No, actually. I slept fine. Huh..." Suddenly, Violet remembered all that happened last night. Her spine tingled when she remembered what Zeean had told her before she went to bed. Nobody else knew what she knew... but she needed to only tell one person; Justin.

"Are you gonna eat?" Paff asked, still smiling. "There's _plenty_ of cereal left!"

Violet shook her head again, "Nah, I'm alright. I never generally eat cereal... but I could use _lot's_ of coffee!"

"Well, we all need our coffee!" Paff said.

"Yup." Violet headed for the pot of coffee, which was still on and still half full. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard left of the pot. She filled it up, and took a couple scoops of sugar before adding her cream. By then, Paff had finished her cereal, and came over to rince out her bowl.

"So..." she said. "What do you think about this 'treasure hunt' thing?"

"I think it's stupid!" Violet hissed. "Why would they call us out for that? It sounds really gay."

"Yeah," Paff nodded. "But Z' said that it's a worth-it treasure. And what of this island? I've never heard of a big island in the middle of the Atlantic!"

"No kidding!" Violet said. She took a big gulp of her coffee before talking again. "This is very strange... Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, outside," Paff answered. "Once you get out, Z's gonna send someone out to get Tetra. Medli's already here... I _think _she sailed here with KORL."

"Ah."

Violet finished her coffee while talking to Paff, and they both dressed and went out to meet everyone. They were all doing what they do. They liked taking advantage of great mornings like that. Hell, the boys even put their own pot of coffee outside so that they wouldn't get tired diving and skateboarding all over the place.

And, as Paff predicted to Violet, Zeean told Justin to go and get Tetra at her camp out on Gale Island. That's what Tetra did; she sailed around with one of her ships, and then just decides to camp out on the nearest island.

Violet took this opportunity.

"Z'?" Vilet asked.

"Yes, dear?" Zeean answered.

"I'm gonna go with Justin," She said. "Okay?"

Zeean looked at Justin, who just shrugged. She then nodded. Violet could tell that Zeean knew what they were going to discuss.

* * *

The two didn't really speak. The small sailboat they were on didn't generally go that fast. Justin had wanted to go on KORL, but Violet turned the request down. She never really liked the fact that KORL could easily listen in on their conversation. So, Zeean made Deen, a sailor who lived with her on Outset, sail the two to Windfall, then to Gale from there. This made Justin quite annoyed with Violet.

"Dude," she broke the long silence at the front of the boat.

"What now?" Justin groaned.

"Look," Violet didn't exactly know what else to say. "You know this... 'treasure hunt' we're going on?"

"Well, no duh!"

"Well... I've been thinking... maybe this 'treasure' is actually something big. You know... something like those gems on Orre, or that thing Tetra found." Justin began listening better. "Maybe we should actually put some effort into this 'treasure hunt', eh? I mean... ugg..."

"Look," Justin hissed. "What do you want from me? Surely you didn't want to come with me all the way to _Gale_! I mean... you hate sailing! And for God's sake, couldn't we at least've taken KORL?"

"Well, wait-"

"What is it?" Justin grew louder. "What do you most obviously want to tell me?"

"Look dude," Violet grew louder, too. "Z' told me something big last night." She paused. "She said that... well... surely you'd have suspected it!"

"What?"

"Z' said that... that..."

"Yes?" He was growing _very_ impatient.

"That your old friends are gonna be there!" she snapped.

Justin paused for a moment. He looked at first as though he had no idea what she was blabbering about... but then, he caught on.

"Oh my God..." he said, almost at a whisper.

"It's a big deal!" Violet exclaimed.

"Well... well... _no duh!_" he snapped, too. "Why the hell didn't Z' tell me? _Me_ of all of us, she didn't tell _me!_"

"Well, I doubt she could've!" Violet exclaimed. "Everyone was there! There's no way that she could've told you without letting anyone else know! She probably knows that I'm telling you this!"

"As well she should!" Justin barked. "Like you said; _'This is a big deal'!_" He paused, almost at a break down. "Did she, or you tell Samus?"

Violet went stiff; she hadn't.

"N-n-no..." Violet quivered.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Justin yelled.

"Well..." Violet thought. "I didn't see her this morning! I had no chance to see her alone! I was only able to get _you_! _And,_ you are the one that _should_ know! You were one of them!"

"Shut up!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I know, you know, and Samus _will_ know!"

"But that's not enough!" Justin hissed. "Everyone must know! We're all gonna go to that strange land, and then be bombarded by the MUM!"

"It won't be like that! They wouldn't!"

"They _would!_"

"ARRGGHH!" Violet groaned. "Are you seriously suggesting that we don't go?"

"Yes!"

"But that's stupid!" Violet yelled. "They invited the MUM, and the MUM _actually went_! By that logic, whatever they're looking for would probably be better in OUR hands, don't you think?"

Justin paused. She was right.

"But we can't just leave everyone in the dark!" Justin exclaimed. "We have to tell everyone!"

"Well, we can't really tell anyone until we see them, right?" Violet asked.

"...true."


	4. Gale

_The roof._

_

* * *

_

"Sup?" Justin and Violet had finally reached Gale Island. It was a large island, directly north of Windfall. The two had sailed between the five or six giant sail boats in the area to get onto the shore. A big man greeted them.

"What do you want, kids?" The man asked.

"Is Tetra ready to go?" Violet asked. "We need to pick everyone up at Outset. Hasn't she told you guys that, yet?"

"Yes she has," the man grunted. "The Boss will see you in a moment. I'll go speak with her."

"Thank you," Violet said.

The man nodded, and then headed back. He went into one of those big blow-up tents for a moment, and then Tetra stormed out of it, two men following her.

"Is it time?" Tetra asked them as they came near. Justin nodded. "Good," Tetra said, clapping. "I thought you guys'd come early! I was upat five! Well, whatever, let's get a move on. My guys'll park your boat at Windfall. You'll ride with me."

"Which boat?" Justin asked.

"The biggest one!" Tetra exclaimed. "This 'island' is not _too_ far from here. With my big sail boats, we could get there in a matter of a week!"

"Cool," Violet said.

The three, with the two men, climbed up a ramp to the deck of the biggest sail boat on shore. Tetra's men instantly split away from her. Many more men climbed on up, and took their places manning the ship.

Tetra led Justin and Violet to the back of the ship. From there, they were able to see each and every other ship. A sound came from behind them, and Justin and Violet whipped around.

A walkie talkie lay beside the wheel of the ship. It sounded about seven times, each saying in a different voice, "Martha ready. Katherine ready. Hayley ready."

"Who are they?" Violet asked.

"Duh," Tetra said. "The names of our ships! We're standing atop Stephanie."

Justin and Violet looked down.

"Well, come on, now!" Tetra yelled at a man that took the wheel. "Get going! We're leading!"

"Of course, boss!" the man said quickly.

"Then go!" Tetra screamed again.

The man spun the wheel, and many men reeled up the anchor. The ship jerked forward suddenly, and Justin and Violet struggled to keep their balance. Tetra didn't even blink, though.

The ship started moving. All the other ships, as the teenagers could see, were following. The wind blew steady, towards Windfall. It didn't take very long to pass it. Outset was due south from there.


	5. Quick Stop

_Oh, hardy har har, that was _real_ funny! ...jackass_

_

* * *

_

"How fast do your ships go, exactly?" Violet asked.

"Oh...ummm..." Tetra thought. "Honestly, I dunno. But, fast enough to reach Outset in about ten, fifteen minutes-ish. Although, these girls'll goo faster once we reach the ocean."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"There's more wind out in the open ocean," Justin answered for Tetra.

"Right," Tetra nodded.

The trip was smooth, but still watery and wavey. Violet didn't really like it.

At a point about halfway to Outset, a ship that looked exactly like one of Tetra's came into view.

"SHIP HOE!" A man on the ship screamed.

"Yes, yes, we see it!" Tetra yelled back. "Now shut the hell up!"

As they got closer, the three teenagers could tell that the ship was anchored by a small island. The island was perfectly triangular shaped, but wasn't large at all. It was about as big as a large toolshed.

A creepy statue that looked like a young girl stood there, holding what seemed to be a giant, glowing pearl. Justin and Violet had always wondered what this statue was for; Zeean never told them, though.

Two men stood beside the statue, staring at it in awe. As the Stephanie came beside the island, Tetra spoke.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked loudly. "Is there something wrong with Georgia?" The ship parked at the other side made a loud creak, as though actually answering Tetra's question.

"No, no," one of the men assured her. "We were at the Forest Haven earlier. We obeyed your orders, but it was quick. We had nowhere else to be, so we sailed northwest. Then, when we saw Stephanie, we sailed towards you guys and then anchored here to wait for you."

"Alright, that's fine," Tetra said. "Another ship wouldn't be bad. I guess you two are coming along with us, afterall!"

"Awesome!" The second man exclaimed.

"We have people to pick up before we go," Tetra informed them. "Follow Vicky to Outset, alright?"

"Aie, aie!" both men shouted. Then, after a large jerk forward, (Justin and Violet toppled over that time, but again, Tetra was uneffected.) the Stephanie began sailing again.

The two men got into their ship, and they jerked out of their place. They went to the back of the line, where the teenagers aboard the Stephanie couldn't see them.

"Okay, we just passed Southern Triangle!" Tetra exclaimed at the man controlling the wheel of the ship. "Turn southwest!"

"Oh yeah," the man said. He turned the wheel a hundred and eighty degrees, and then the ship jerked right. Then, the man released the wheel, stopping the ship from turning anymore. "Sorry, boss."

"Uggg!" Tetra groaned. "I have to do everything myself."


	6. It'll Be Fun

_Shut up!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, there it is!" Justin exclaimed, pointing down the sea.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Outset!" Justin exclaimed. "I can see it from here."

"Good," Tetra said. "We'll be there shortly, then. Oh, there's Shark Island!" She pointed to the right.

Justin and Violet looked; Tetra was right. The image of Shark Island in the distance was clearly visible. The two have definately been there. It wasn't far from Outset at all.

"We're really close, then," Justin said.

"Yup," Tetra nodded.

Outset Island continued to become larger and larger in the distance.

Yvon and Gers were the first to notice the approaching ships. They were pretty big. Very easy to spot. Gers got on his skateboard, and rode down the pathway that spiraled down to the second half of Outset. He crossed the very short bridge to where all the other were. Yvon had to run down the path.

"They're almost here!" Gers announced casually. "Maybe another couple minutes."

"Good," Kailee said. "I'm getting a little bored. I probably should've brought some of my books along with me here."

"Are all of you ready to go?" Zeean asked everyone.

"I'm alright," Kailee said.

"We're good," Yvon and Gers told her.

"I'm fine," Paff said while she kept lounging in the shade of a large tree.

"I'm good," Medli said, smiling.

"I'm pretty much alright," Samus said while she layed down near Paff, reading a book.

"Are you gonna bring that book with you?" Paff asked Samus. Then, Samus closed her book; finished. Paff rolled her eyes and sat loungingly again.

"I'm ready to go," Manus said from his spot on top of Zeean's roof. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind sailing. That'll probably be the fun part."

"Oh, I don't think so," Zeean said, smiling. "You good, too, Jasmine?" But, Jasmine said nothing. She was passed out underneath the balcony of Zeean's neighbor's house. Zeean rolled her eyes. Jasmine was quite tuckered out the night before. She went and awoke Jasmine, quietly.

"You excited?" Samus asked Paff.

"Why should I be?" Paff answered with another question. "It's just a treasure hunt. There's no big deal. I'm just curious as to where we're going. Hell, we might be able to find homes and stuff there! We could have two lands to live in!"

"Yeah, you're right," Samus nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Yup," Paff agreed, cheerfully.

"We could each have our own house!" Samus said, becoming more comfortable.

"Our own city!"

"Wow," Samus said. "This will be fun!"

"Yup!" Paff agreed again.

"Something tells me this will be a great trip!" Samus said finally. The ships then anchored in the bay.


	7. Setting Sail

_No, you shut up!

* * *

_

"WOOOHOOOOO!" Tetra cheered as everyone started aboard. "Time to set sail... again!"

The Stephanie raised it's anchor first, and with a hard jerk forward, set sail into the sea again. Tetra continued to scream at her men, who, tiredly, got the ship moving fast.

Paff and Manus were aboard the ship that was second in line; the Umbreal. Followed by the Dorothy, which Jasmine was aboard. Fourth in line was the Katharine, which Kailee, Samus and Gers were aboard. The Martha and the Hayley followed, but they held none of the teenagers. Second last was the Vicky, which held Yvon and Medli. Georgia tailed behind, carrying nobody but it's two crew members.

The eight ships gained incredible speed as they reached further into the open ocean. The wind was very fierce, but the ships were easily able to handle it.

Despite the raging winds, the sea was very calm. The first night was spent with feasting and drinking on each ship.

A teenagers dream.


	8. Umbreal

_Yeah? How about you say that to my face?_

_

* * *

_

"Morning actually _is_ really fresh in the open ocean!" Manus exclaimed.

"Well, wasn't that obvious?" Paff asked.

"Well... I... ... yeah, I guess so. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Hmm."

"Well, what should we do?" Manus sat down beside her. "It was a stupid idea to try and get our own ship... we should've gone with everyone else."

"Yup," Paff nodded, without looking at him. She was caught up reading her book, _Eldest_ by Christopher Paolini.

"Ugg," Manus groaned.

While Manus wasn't looking, Paff slipped her iPod Nano out of her pocket. She tuned it to one of her favourite songs, put on her earphones and listened while reading.

Manus continued to tour the ship. Although he had been on one of Tetra's ships before, he had never really got a great tour of them. He explored all the rooms he was allowed to enter; he met the ship's chef making a nice stew for lunch. Manus had nothing else to do, so he just lounged around listening to the chef's stories. While drinking coffee, of course.

Eventually, after their stew lunch, Paff let Manus listen to her iPod. He spent the next four hours listening to all of her songs, before going to sleep, despite the fact that it was still about 8:30.

Paff just lounged reading her book. She wasn't a fast reader, so it took her a great deal of time to just make it a certain amount through it's pages. Besides, she had other books that she brought. She was smart.

The night came quickly, as well as their slumber. Nothing happened that night that could really prevent them from sleeping 'till morning.


	9. Foreshadows

_How about I say it to your mom, eh? She's waitin' for me!_

_

* * *

_

"Miss?" the captain of the Dorothy was becomming a little concerned. "Are you ill?"

Jasmine hadn't eaten, drank anything, spoken, or even moved a muscle ever since the ship had set sail. It was 3:00 am now, and the captain wanted to check on her. It was dark; the only light sources were the lights on the side of the ship, and the lights transmitting from the inner deck that looked over yonder.

The captain carried a large lantern, and walked slowly up to the motionless Jasmine.

She had been sitting on the tip of the boat, staring out into the beyond. The chef had claimed that she just waved her hand when he offered her her food. The captain wanted to take her inside, and put her to sleep. He was on the brink of being frightened by Jasmine's pale, statue-like appearance. Her jet black hair didn't even seem to be any affected by the blowing wind.

She seemed sad.

"Miss?" the captain repeated. "Please tell me if there's something wrong, Miss."

Extremely slowly, Jasmine turned her head to look at the captain. He was completely creeped out now.

Her face was very pale, and by only looking at her eyes, you'd think both that she were about to throw up, and that she was a zombie. Her lips sagged, like they were numb, and her ears were red like an apple.

"M-m-Miss?" the captain quivered.

"Yes?" Jasmine then realized how cracked and dry her throat was, and so started cackling and coughing to make the awkwardness in her throat subside. The captain noticed that her pale face started to color and darken before his eyes.

"Are you gonna come inside?" the captain asked. "You must be hungry!"

"Not really," Jasmine answered nicely.

"Well... why are you out here all alone? Don't you feel tired, or thirsty?"

"Not really," Jasmine repeated.

"So... what's going on?" the captain asked.

"I dunno," Jasmine looked back into the ocean. "I just... I can't help this feeling of trouble to come. Something's going on, alright, but I'm sure that it's against us!"

"But Miss," the captain came closer. "You're just looking for buried treasure. There's no harm in that."

"That's what I'm saying!" Jasmine objected. "Zeean said that powerful people will be there! That doesn't make sense! How the hell can a small buried treasure stir through the minds of strong guys that are 'like us'. God!"

"I understand you plight, Miss," the captain said. "But I still think that you should actually get some sleep. It's quite late... or early... depending on your view point."

Jasmine turned her head, and glared at him for a moment. Then, she stood up, winced as her legs cramped up and cracked, but then got up and walked inside.

"I'm sure this buried treasure would be worth it."


	10. Skating

_DIE!_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning," Gers told Kailee as she climbeddown the stairs into the kitchen.

"Sup?" Kailee asked.

"Nothin' much," Samus replied.

"Cool."

"'Ould you like some cereal?" the chubby chef of the Katharine appeared with a start, smiling as he usually did.

"Sure," Kailee answered tiredly.

The chef smiled again, and cheerfully poured some Cheerios into a bowl for Kailee. He then filled it with milk that was waiting nearby. Meanwhile, Kailee poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot that was sitting near Gers.

She sat beside him, "What're we gonna do today?"

"Now that you mention it," Gers said. "The captain's gonna build me a half-pipe." He took a gulp of his coffee.

"What?" Kailee asked. "You brought your skateboard along? That's pretty stupid."

"Not really," Gers said casually. "It'll give me something to do all day."

"What time is it anyways?" Samus asked.

"About eleven," Gers answered.

"Awesome," Samus said, nodding.

"What're you gonna do today?" Kailee asked Samus.

"Read," Samus answered. "I brought a whole bag full of books. Paff told me that I should."

"Good idea," Gers said.

"Yup," Samus agreed.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kailee asked, staring into her coffee.

"You can watch me skate," Gers suggested.

"You can borrow a book," Samus told her.

"...alright," Kailee said. "I guess today won't be so boring."

* * *

Gers wasn't actually all that bad at skating... not entirely. All he really did, though, was try stunts into the half-pipe. For example; he stood on the top of the sail pitch to get a good drop into the half-pipe. Kailee was impressed; she would never dare that.

He would keep traveling from side to side, gradually gaining courage to ollie, and try out a simple trick. Kailee took up one of Samus' larger books (_Eragon_ by Christopher Paolini) and read it while still watching Gers at the same time. Eventually, Samus came up to watch, too.

At about 3pm, some of the crew members starting trying out Gers' skateboard and showed off their moves. It was cool. Kailee and Samus watched as all the men showed their moves to them. The positions, speed, and air needed to make some of these moves were incredible. Gers studied their technique for another time.

They skateboarded into the evening.


	11. End of Day Two

_NEVER!_

_

* * *

_

"And so, it's the end of day two," Yvon informed Medli.

"Yup," she agreed.

"How long are we supposed to take?" Yvon asked.

"I dunno..." Medli thought about it. "Five, maybe six days?"

"Ugg," Yvon groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Medli said, patting his shoulder. "The next four day'll go real fast."

"The first two took forever," Yvon commented.

"That's because we weren't used to it," Medli explained. "It'll be better now."

"Maybe."

* * *

Medli couldn't sleep that night. She had a history of being worried. (If you knew what she'd been through, you'd understand.)She knew that something wasn't exactly right. Things aren't exactly falling into place... more like falling apart.

She didn't exactly understand the feeling. She knew that it had something to do with their trip.

She was very anxious about the island. She wanted to see it, and experience it first hand. She knew the adventures she was heading towards.

It was only a matter of four days. Hopefully, it won't seem long.


	12. Nothing to Report

_SSEVER!_

_

* * *

_

**-Dawn of the Third Day-  
-24 Hours Remain-**

Nothing really happened on this day.  
I wrote this for comedy relief.


	13. Any Moment Now

_AHHHHHHH! _-runs-

_

* * *

_

The next two days really contradicted what Medli told Yvon. They went by very slowly.

Tetra announced to the crews on the fifth morning (via walkietalkie) that they were not to sleep that night. All the teenagers knew that the island was near. Tetra said that the sea was calmer, meaning that a large landform was nearby.

Most of the teenagers were very tense now. Any moment, the island could appear on the horizon, slowly closing in on them.

Most of the teenagers knew that it was only a treasure hunt, but they knew, somehow that there was a catch.

The catch that changed everything.


	14. Landing

_GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH! _-runs-

* * *

"Oh my God!" Tetra shouted. "There it is! There! There!"

"Where?" Justin asked.

"There!"

"Where?" Violet asked.

"THERE!"

"I don't-" Justin didn't finish, for he and Violet say the land peak above the sea to the east. "You're right!"

"Sweet!" Violet exclaimed.

It was about 8:30pm now, and the teenagers were getting impatient. But, there it was, ready to be explored.

Justin, Violet and Tetra got excited. This was going to be fun. But, as though he was stabbed int eh belly, Justin remembered the secret that burdened him, and his excitement turned to anxious fright. It happened to Violet, too.

Tetra kept on smiling, though, and she radioed in the coordinates.

It was free-for-all now. Some of the other ships began passing the Stephanie by full-on. Justin and Violet got a clear glimps of Kailee giving them raspberries with her toungue.

It was like a race, or like the movie Speed 2... whichever you prefer. Personally, I hated that movie.

Anyways, the wind blustered at them as the ship gained it's full speed. Despite that, the other ships were still able to catch up.

The land got larger and larger on the horizon, soon stretching up higher and higher until they were less than a couple miles away.

It was then that the ships began to slow, but as they reached their last half-mile, the anchors of all eight boats smashed hard into the ocean.

The boats all stopped incredibly suddenly. Every teenager except Tetra flew across the decks, and over the railings. They were all in the water.

The boats then raised their anchors a little, allowing them to drift the rest of the quarter mile to the shore. The kids in the water were forced to swim the whole way. Each of them knew how to, so they didn't compalin except about the water's temperature.

They shivered their way onto the far shore where they collapsed onto the soft, beige sand. The beach seemed to stretch the whole shore, at least to the extent of everyone's eyesight. Behind them, a large cluster of high canopies stretched over them, their branches creating a beautiful, yet still dangerous jungle.

The sea's waves burst lightly onto the sand, washing away all the footprints, leaving them to a blank space, as if nothing had desturbed it. Small crustacean creatures roamed the beaches quietly. None of them were bigger than a palm of a hand.

The teenagers dried themselves off with towels that Tetra and her men brought from the Stephanie. They kept complaining and fussing about what happened, but the arguements still seemed humorous to Tetra.

They looked at the jungle behind them, and desided that it was the way to go.


	15. The Clearing

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

* * *

"This place is already surprising me!" Samus exclaimed as they went into the jungle.

"How so?" Medli asked. "It's just a jungle."

"Jungles can't live in this climate!" Samus shouted. "It's too average! It needs a tropical climate to survive like this!"

"She does have a point," Justin said.

"I always do," Samus said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kailee asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Tetra answered.

"By trecking through a jungle?" Kailee asked, loudly.

"Yup," Tetra said.

"Ugg!"

"Did everyone have a nice sail?" Paff asked after a while of walking.

"So-so," Gers told her.

"I hate sailing!" Violet hissed. "It can go to hell for all I care! I wouldn't have mind if we _flew_ here! But nooooooooooooo! We had to sail here!"

"This isn't Grand Theft Auto, Violet," Tetra said. "We can't just spawn a plane whenever we want."

"Ugg!"

"Can I borrow your iPod, Paff?" Manus asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"I'm getting bored."

"Alright," Paff said, handing him the tiny machine. "But don't lose it, or I'll kill you."

"Understood, Ma'am!" Manus exclaimed.

"Ugg!"

"Hey guys!" Yvon shouted from ahead. "There's a clearing!"

The other teenagers scurried to catch up with him, and when they did, they saw he was right.

The trees opened up into a huge gaping hole in the jungle, letting in all kinds of sunlight and fresh air. The clearing was a large, hilly grass field, covered in praire grass and a huge assortment of flowers. Wild animals roamed like normal in this area, eating the grass, or hunting other animals for food.

The clearing seemed to be surrounded by three different land types, if you will. This was very peculiar, but interesting and gorgious, nonetheless.

Behind and to the far left and right was the jungle. It spanned towards each side, and, judging by normal sight, kept going left as far as the eye can see. On the right, however, it was cut off abruptly.

A huge moutain range stretched into the sky on the right, covered half in trees, and half in a beautiful ice formation that shined with reflected sunlight. The mountains stretched up at least a mile and a half high, creating strangely shaped clouds that surrouned each of their peaks.

Tips of mountains could be seen stretching all the way down. At least thirty miles away, mountains were still visible very clearly.

A few of the teenagers ran up the nearest hill, to see what was on the other side of the hill. However, this was not as attracting.

A barren, hot-looking desert followed the mountains down to the horizon. The grass from the clearing kept getting smaller each passing meter, until there was nothing but dirty sand. Beside this desert, another forest could be seen. It looked much better and safer than this desert.

The teenagers were very confused. It didn't really make sense how mountains could lead to deserts that lead to forests and prairies. It was very strange.

Tetra got on her toes again, "Alright, people! Let's head for that forest on the left. We could probably m,ake a good enough shelter there."

"Awesome," everyone else agreed.

And so they headed off. They climbed the rest of the hills and trecked the rest of the fields until they reached the trees.

Most of the trees in this forest were coniferous spruces, but there were still many shrubs, maples, and even a couple apple trees. The fresh scent of these woods always kept the teenagers on their heels. No wild life threatened them at all; this was a very peaceful forest.

Peaceful, but it still had that strange sense to it. A sense of strangeness and awkwardness, like something doesn't fit. It was the only thing haunting them all that night.


	16. A Twist

_-_shoots gun-

* * *

The next morning was cold. That's about it...

"Morning," Paff yawned to Justin. "Where's everyone else?"

"Either sleeping or gone exploring," Justin answered.

"That was a rough sleep," Paff commented.

"Yup," Justin nodded.

"... Sooo..." Paff said. "...Wanna go for a walk or something?"

Justin looked at her, then shrugged. "Alright, whatever."

Paff cheered up alittle; she walked a little forwards, and Justin followed.

They weren't really looking for anything interesting; they knew that the forest's edge was close by, but they didn't know where the other edge was. They didn't talk that much, either. This strange new environment kept them all nervous, but still longing for adventure. They all wanted to learn more about this place.

The trees all stayed relatively the same hight and the same length apart. The sun got higher every moment, piercing through the gaps in between the thousands of webs of branches. The light struck the ground, lighting a small area of the ground. All of the lights came together to make a strange lighting on the forest floor, guiding the two.

Eventually, they finally came to a new environment.

The trees seemed to end ever so abrubptly, changing into a field alot like the clearing from the previous day. However, this field was completely flat, except for a few ditches here and there. The mountains behind the two teenagers were clearly visible above the forest.

"How's this possible?" Paff asked out loud.

Beyond the field, and what appeared to be a couple of large lakes and rivers, was a city.

It stretched from past the bodies of water into the horizon. Half the city wasn't visible, due to it being blocked by the fourty or so giant skyscrapers stretching into the sky. Overpass nets were visible on the right of the city, carrying hundreds of cars trying to get from A to B.

Justin and Paff were stunned stiff; this was an uncharted, undiscovered island! How the hell can a city exist? A city like _that_?

And if that weren't enough, a carrier jet flew over the two, shaking the earth with it's deep, loud hum.

"What the hell?" Justin managed to murmer.

"This isn't right!" Paff exclaimed. She took a couple steps forward. "Look at that place! It looks like New York!"

"We have to tell the others!" Justin exclaimed. "Right now!"

"Alright! Let's go!"


	17. Synonym for Strange

-dodges-

* * *

"This place is wierd..."

"Elaborate."

"Are you serious?" Kailee and Violet were walking along the clearing again, taking in the view of the mountains in the distance. "It's like... like... the land is _changing_! All sorts of environments packed into one island!"

"I think it's cool," Violet said.

"Well... yeah... it's cool... but it's _wierd_!"

"How can something be cool and wierd at the same time?"

"Think about those wierd touch-sensitive crystal balls," Kailee said. "They're wierd, but they're still really cool!"

"True."

"But anyways," Kailee said. "This island is strange. In... a sort of... beautiful way. It's wierd."

"I can't argue with that logic," Violet nodded. "And what's up with this 'treasure'? Shouldn't we be looking for it?"

"Do we even know where it is?"

"I doubt it."

"Me, too."

"So what should we do?" Violet asked. "We can't just camp out here every day! We should explore a bit more!"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Kailee asked. Violet froze, without speaking. "There, ya see? We have nothing to do. But... I guess this place is cool to check out. I doubt there are anyone else here right now. I bet-"

She was interrupted when they heard shouts in the forest; "Guys! GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT! HURRY!"

Violet and Kailee looked at each other, and then headed back into the woods. They followed the calls until they reached the camp again, and saw everyone heading back out the other way. Kailee and Violet followed.


	18. Twist Revealed

_HEY!_

_

* * *

_

"What's this about?" Tetra groaned. "We've been running for like... ten minutes!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yvon exclaimed. "You're not the only one tired!"

"Relax!" Justin shouted. "It's worth it! I can't even explain!"

"I bet it's not even that big!" Samus panted. "He's just pulling us!"

"This better be big!" Kailee exclaimed from in the back.

"It is!" Paff gasped.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yes!" Paff panted.

"Like I said," Kailee panted. "It'd better be huge!"

"Oh, it's huge alright!" Justin exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gers asked him.

"I mean large," Justin elaborated.

"Ah."

"We almost there?" Medli asked whinely.

"Shut up!" Yvon exclaimed.

"How about; _you _shut up, Yvon!" Manus exclaimed.

"Fine then!" Yvon said.

"THERE!" Justin shouted.

The clearing in the trees appeared fastly, and they all went into it. Just as Justin and Paff had did earlier, everyone looked at the city in the distance. They all were shocked stiff.

"Oh, that's pretty big," Kailee mummbled.

"What... but..." Tetra tried to find words.

Gers fell to his knees; from running too hard, obviously. He panted, "They never said anything about cities!"

"Look at those skyscrapers!" Medli pointed. "This city has to be just like New York city!"

"Looks like it," Violet said.

"So there are people here?" Manus asked.

"How long ago did you guys find this?" Jasmine asked Justin and Paff.

"Not long ago," Paff said.

"We walked here, ran back to you guys, and then brought you here," Justin explained.

"Wow," Samus said.

"Should we go there?" Manus asked aloud.

"No," Gers answered. "We'd never make it."

"Why not?" Kailee asked. "I can swim."

"We all can," Yvon said.

"So then?" Kailee asked. "Let's get over there and see what the hell is going on!"

"Yeah!" Violet cheered.

"Well... we need to get _some _stuff," Tetra said. "We brought a bit of stuff with us-"

"Enough to survive?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah," Tetra nodded.

"Then let's go now!" Jasmine declared. "I'm with Kailee! We have to find out what the hell is happening!"

"But we need all our money and equipment!" Tetra argued.

"She's right," Justin agreed. "The money is important, and the tools may be required."

"Let's split up, then," Medli suggested. "Some of us get all the rest of the stuff, and the rest of us go towards the city! We'll never really make it there... we'll meet at camp!"

Everyone looked at each other, then each agreed whetherto stay, or go.

Justin, Paff, Yvon, Samus, Jasmine and Gers agreed to leave, while Kailee, Violet, Manus, Medli and Tetra stayed to stock up on their things.

Group A started off soon after.


	19. First Leg

_YOU CAN'T SHOOT ME! I'm INVINSIBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_

* * *

_

"So..." Justin spoke.

"So what does this mean?" Gers asked.

"Anything, really," Samus said.

"What do you mean?" Gers asked her.

"Well... I'm just saying," Samus answered. "that this kind of a city only means that people have been living here for quite a while. How the hell that's possible, I don't know."

"Nobody does," Paff said.

"So, what, are we screwed?" Yvon asked.

"Well, not necessarily," Samus said.

"We're still here for treasure..." Justin said. "But... this limits us completely. Who knows how big this island is! Hell, there could be ten morecities like that one!"

"And that would mean...?" Jasmine asked.

"That we're gonna need some help," Gers answered.

"That's just perfect," Jasmine groaned sarcastically.

"So what are we gonna do once we get there?" Paff asked.

"Well don't think too far ahead!" Justin exclaimed. "How're we supposed to get across that lake up ahead?"

The other teenagers looked, and then groaned. Yes indeed, there was a huge lake blocking direct access to the city.

"We'll never swim across," Jasmine said.

"I dunno," Yvon said, squinting. "I think we'll make it."

"There could be sharks in that lake," Samus commented. "Or worse."

"I don't see any kind of lodge or horbor," Justin said. "I guess we will have to swim."

"Are you sure?" Gers asked.

"No," Justin answered. "But fairly certain."

"That's good enough for me," Paff said, shrugging.

"Of course it is," Yvon hissed.

"So..." Jasmine started. "We're reduced to swimming across a God forsaken lake, doomed to either be eaten, or drown. Damn. Oh well, we've made it through worse things."

"Yup," Justin agreed.

"Yup," Yvon agreed.

"Yup," Paff agreed.

"Yup," Gers agreed.

"Yup," Samus agreed.

"So that's the plan?" Paff asked. "Just wing it?"

"Yup," Yvon answered.

"I love those kinds of plans," Samus said. "There's almost no chance of error."

"Yup," everyone agreed.


	20. Wind

_Invincible, my ass!_

_

* * *

_

All of a sudden, a slight breeze appeared out of nowhere. Paff tied her hair into a ponytail to get it out of her mouth.

Nobody took much notice, until it got stronger, and much, much colder.

"Where the hell did this wind come from?" Jasmine asked, starting to cuddle her arms together for warmth.

"I dunno, actually," Samus said.

Then, the wind started to get stronger. The teens didn't take much notice, until the wind began making wooshing sounds as it rammed into them.

"What's going on?" Paff asked, her hair beginning to blow wildly.

The wind continued to get stronger, but the teens tried to keep moving. But then, Jasmine knew that her feet were nolonger on the ground, but then she landed face first into the ground.

Then, the wind became so fierce, that she, and the others, began to fly away.

They were all knocked to the ground, each gripping the grass, trying not to fly away into oblivion. The wind was blowing debris now; wood pieces, small rocks. And shortly after, tree carcasses and boulders.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jasmine screamed.

The wind howled and howled as the sky darkened with ferocious looking clouds. They all screamed as their legs flew up into the air.

Then, one by one, they each lost their grip to the ground. As all six of them flew into the air, there was... there was... nothing.

CLUNK!  
CLUNK!  
CLUNK!  
CLUNK!  
CLUNK!  
CLUNK!

They each fell to the ground hard. The all looked up, shivering and panting, but... there was nothing. Utter silence. Everything was exactly how it was two minutes ago, as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" Paff whispered.

They all got up at the same time, panting, bruised, and very confused. They looked up at the now clear as day sky; they looked around averywhere for signs that may proove the hurricane speed winds had happened.

Nothing.

They didn't know what else to do, so they continued on like nothing happened. None of them spoke. After a few minutes of wondering if it was a dream or a halucination, they got spooked and started running. The lake came closer.


	21. Monsters

-disappears-

_

* * *

_

"Hey look, there's somekind of lodge there, afterall!" Jasmine was the first to speak since the wind incident.

She war right; the lake had approached them mighty quickly, until now, they were standing only yards away from it's shore. There was a huge door made of stone at the end of a long dock. The door stood at least ten feet high and about six feet wide.

The six ran across the wet, creaky dock until they reached it.

"What the hell is this about?" Gers asked. "Why would they put a huge ass door in the middle of the lake?"

Justin looked behind the door. It's stone curved downwards, and sloped into the depths of the lake.

He went back, "I think it's a tunnel that leads to the other side of the lake underwater."

"Why?" Paff asked.

"Like we said before, there could be creepy things in that water," Samus said. "It's probably to keep the animals from getting you!"

"Are you insane?" Yvon exclaimed. "Nothing dangerous could live in a lake!"

The irony of that was, that a tentacle was creeping onto the docks from underwater. The tentacle was a deep purple, and had small suction cups on it. The teenagers didn't notice it; they were caught up watching Samus argue with Yvon.

"How would you know?" Samus asked.

"I know everything about all bodies of water!" Yvon exclaimed.

"Really?" Samus crossed her arms.

"Yeah!"

The tentacle was then creeping towards the ankles of the teenagers. Still, nobody noticed anything until it was too late.

It grabbed Paff's ankle, and she looked down in surprise. "Hey-"

All at once, she was tripped forward, face first into the dock, and then, screaming, was pulled into the water.

"OH MY GOD!" Jasmine screamed. "PAFF! PAFF!"

"What the hell?" Gers exclaimed. They all looked into the water, and then Paff resurfaced, gasping.

"THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN THERE!" She screamed.

"What?" Samus asked her. "A squid? Or an octopus? Or-"

Then, more tentacles sprouted from in the water. There must've been at least thirty- maybe fourty- of them. They all looked identicle in every way except length. Paff swam quickly to the dock, but before Jasmine and Samus could pull her up, she was dragged back in again, but she took the others with her.

The three were pulled under by the incredibly strong arms. They quickly got loose after a struggle, and came to the surface.

Justin and Gers pulled the others up, while Yvon tried in vain to open the giant door.

"IT WON'T BUDGE!" He yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?" Samus shouted.

"They look like-!" Jasmine tried to exclaim.

But, then some heads began to sprout out of the water; the teens were tunned.

They were like octopi, except much bigger, and had much more tentacles. Each one had at least fifty identicle tentacles sprouting in all directions from it's round head. It's eyes and mouth were huge, and all were perfectly pasted on the six teenagers.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yvon shouted.

Paff screamed, and that's when the closest monster attacked.

It's front tentacles smashed through the dock, shooting wood chips everywhere. It continued to smash the wooden bridge, and the water, too.

The teenagers jumped to the other end, but the monster was able to knock Samus and Justin into the water.

Yvon grabbed a wooden beam from the water and slashed at the monster. It growled... sort of... and then hit him into the lake.

They all resurfaced. Justin and Samus were pulled underwater. They saw the monsters down there, too. They struggled out of their clasps easily, and then resurfaced.

Yvon was pulled under next. He had a more difficult time getting free. But, he was able to kick a monster's face, making it's grip loosen enough for him to get free.

Then, there was a shout, "NEED HELP?"

Then, out of nowhere, a creature jumped onto the docks beside Jasmine, Paff and Gers. It was...

A KOALA BEAR! YAY!

But seriously, a koala bear was sitting on the docks there, but, as quickly as it had appeared, it revealed the contents in it's mouth.

Almost like magic, huge fangs and razor sharp insizors were shown. It growled, and then pounced. The monster nearest it was attacked first. The koala bear ripped open the creature's face, and clawed off the tentacles.

When the first monster fell, the koala bear continued to pounce from monster to monster, killing each one in a matter of seconds.

But then, as Yvon, Justin and Samus resurfaced, a green coosh-ball sort of creature appeared beside them. It's tiney, beady eyes stared at them, and then it turned, and hopped into the water. The creature was about as big as a ordinary crystal ball, and had long cilia that riddled it's body.

Then, strangely, the thing started to expand. When the teenagers noticed that, it was already four times it's original size. Then, the creature propelled water as fast as possible to the monsters. The water was propelled at such a rate, that the water actually pierced through the monters' skin, and then even further.

After the creature was it's regular size again, the monter it had attacked was dead. All the teenagers watched in awe as each monster fell to the two wierd creatures. After it was all done, and the lake was riddled with blotchy, thick blood, a boat appeared.

A woman with dark, red hair, black, leather jacket and shades was driving it. Her speed boat rode up to the docks, and she got off it. She looked at the teenagers (they were with each other now.), and then smiled. The two creatures came to her side, and then climbed up her legs to each of her shoulders.

All the teenagers stared at her, her creatures, and all the dead monsters. One thought instantly came through Justin's mind. At first he refrained from asking it, but, the woman remained quiet.

He knew that she wanted them to speak first, so, he summed up the courage. He knew it wasn't a smart idea, but he said it anyways.

"Ummm..." he started. She looked at him. "Are you from the MUM?"

Justin's companions looked at him darkly, as though he had asked something evil.

The woman chuckled.


	22. Kimberly

_How the HELL did he do that?_

_

* * *

_

"Who?" The woman asked.

"You don't know?" Justin asked back.

"Nope," the woman said.

Justin back down then, everyone else still staring at him.

"You kids are obviously not from around here," the woman said. "Only noobs would cross this bridge without knowing the password."

"Password?" Paff asked.

"Yeah," the woman nodded. "That's how you open that door." She pointed backwards towards the stone door.

"Oh," Yvon said. Then he made a silent groan.

"And those monsters...?" Samus asked.

"They're called Millipus," the woman answered. "A suitable name. Although, they obviously don't have a thousand tentacles, but, still."

"Well..." Jasmine started. "Who are you?"

"Oh, of course!" the woman exclaimed. "My name's Kimberly! But you can call me Kim."

The teens all looked at each other. The woman, named Kimberly, came to shake hands, carefully stepping over the holes in the dock. The teenagers didn't shake.

"What's the matter?" Kimberly asked.

"We knew a woman named Kimberly once," Justin said.

"And...?" Kaimberly asked.

"We watched her die the death she deserved!" Paff exclaimed.

"Oh...kay then," Kimberly backed away.

"And what are these?" Jasmine motioned to the creatures.

"Oh," Kimberly bent down, and the creatures got off her shoulders. "These are mine. This koala bear is Bobbles."

The koala showed it's razor teeth again. Kimberly spoke, "He was rapid when I found him. Now look at him; his unique chewers are a great tool to have. And he can hunt for himself."

"And what's that thing?" Samus pointed at the coosh-ball sort of thing.

"This is One," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but, what do you call it?" Samus asked.

"One," Kimberly answered.

"Yeah, I can see there's one, but-"

"No, I mean it's _name _is One!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"What kind of a name is One?" Paff asked.

"Well, he's a unique creature," Kimberly said. "I created his species. But, I need more money to create more of him. For now, I'm keeping him. And he's helpfull! He loves to care for the garden, too! One was the name I appointed him."

"You mean there was a Two?" Samus asked.

"Oh yes, but," Kimberly answered. "Poor Two didn't realize that window wasn't shatter proof. He's dead now."

"Was there a Three?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, poor Three didn't know the icicles were loose."

"Four?" Justin asked.

"Oh, poor Four didn't know that plane was wired to blow."

"Five?" Paff asked.

"Oh, poor Five didn't know Neo was actually evil."

"Six?" Gers asked.

"Oh, poor Six didn't know that the door was about to close."

"Seven?" Yvon asked.

"Oh, poor Seven didn't see that tree root coming."

"Eight?" Samus asked.

"Oh, poor Eight didn't know Uranium was radioactive."

"Nine?" Justin asked.

"Oh, poor Nine didn't know kite strings conducted electricity."

"Ten?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, poor Ten didn't know that the sniper had a hit on him."

"Eleven?" Paff asked.

"No, I never had an Eleven, or any number above that." Kimberly said.

"So there weren't any others, then?" Yvon asked.

"No, I have Zero!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Zero?" Justin asked.

"Oh, poor Zero didn't know there was butter on the edge of that cliff."

The teenagers groaned, but Kimberly just seemed caught in her flashbacks.

"Anyways," she said, finally. "I guess you kids are heading to the city?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasmine nodded.

"Well then," Kimberly turned, and faced the door. "_Belah._" the door swung open, suddenly, revealing it's dark passageway. Torches could be seen on the walls, lighting the passageway. "It'd be best if you kids stayed there. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," Paff answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Kimberly shrugged. "Something tells me that you will find your way around, no problem!" And with that, Kimberly (Bobbles and One with her) jumped into her boat. She U-turned it quickly and sharply, and then rode away.

The teenagers headed into the cavern, and when all six were inside, the door closed.

Gers went up to Justin, "Why the hell would you ask a stranger something like that? She's not with _them_! Nobody is!"

"How do you know!" Justin hissed loudly. He strode along the caverns casually again, despite the fact everyone was staring at him.


	23. The MUM

-later that day-

* * *

Violet had been mummbling the whole time Group B was walking the way to the lake. She was obviously nervous of this journey; this new twist was eating her alive.

Three quarters of the way there, Medli demanded they take a break. Kailee took this chance to talk to Violet alone; she had heard Violet mention things like 'doomed', 'a trap' and 'the MUM'.

"Violet, what the hell's the matter with you?" Kailee asked.

Violet sat down on the grass, "Nothing, why?"

"My ass, nothing!"

"No, seriously," Violet assured her.

Kailee sat down and faced Violet, "No, seriously! What's going on? Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Violet said.

"AHA!" Kailee blurted out. "Only guilty people say 'positive'!"

"What?"

"Cough it up!"

"No."

"So you are hiding something!"

"Okay, look," Violet said, almost whispering. "I don't want to tell anyone, but, I know stuff. Stuff that you wouldn't get unless I told you the whole story!"

"Try me."

"Okay, fine!" Violet murmered. "But don't tell anyone... not yet."

"Alright, alright," Kailee said. "Just tell me!"

"Okay..." Violet took a deep breath. "You know the MUM, right?"

"No."

Violet gaped at her ignorance. "_What_?"

"I don't know who the MOM is!" Kailee exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Violet shooshed her up. "Not the MOM, but the M_U_M! Haven't you heard stories yet?"

"I've heard that name mentioned."

"So..." Violet started. "You don't know anything about the MUM?"

"Nope."

"Uggg, Goddammit," Violet mummbled. "Great, so I _do_ have to tell you the whole story!"

"Oh well, you can't go back now," Kailee smiled.

"Uggg..." Violet thought about where to begin. "Well... The MUM is... well, they change the standing for the acronym all the time. It could mean anything now. I'm pretty sure it's for protection..."

Kailee listened intently. Violet continued, "Well, anyways, have you seen that movie Spy Kids 2?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's kinda like that. It's like... a bunch of teenagers who, like... battle people."

"Missions?" Kailee asked.

"Pretty much," Violet answered. "It's cool and all, but, so many years of training are involved. It's hard, too."

"I bet it is," Kailee commented.

"Yup. Anyways, three of us were formerly in the MUM."

"Really? Who?"

"Me, Justin and Samus."

"What?" Kailee asked.

"It's true," Violet assured her. "I was just there as some chick. I didn't really do anything there. All I know is, is that they thought I had some, invisibility power or something. They never really did prove if I did... I left too fast.

"It was Justin who had all the real missions, all the tough stuff. All the fun. The assasinations, the authority, the work, the research, the gadgets-"

"Why?" Kailee asked.

"Because he was one of the MUM's leaders!" Violet exclaimed, softly. "He was one of the most powerful people there! I think they were called something from a video game... Oh! The Earthbound! I remember; we had a vote on it!"

"Are you saying that Justin actually controlled all of the missions and stuff?"

"Oh no," Violet shook her head. "He was one of high authority and respect, but not in control."

"Don't tell me Samus was one!" Kailee exclaimed.

"Oh no," Violet repeated. "Samus was saved in Russia by the Earthbound. But... I was kinda wrong by saying she was in the MUM... no, she was. She had a room, her own labs, tools, office, crap like that.

"But, she was kind of a rebel. She never stayed at the MUM for more than a couple weeks. She traveled alot. You would only see her at special times, like at Easter, Christmas, on an Earthbound's birthday, on _her _birthday... And, she never stayed with the crowds. She would usually hang around the Earthbound, and then march to her room where she would stay until she left."

"But," Kailee said. "Who were the people in control?"

"Oh," Violet said. "That would be the leaders. Those who were appointed by Pam to represent our ideas. Like our own MUM council!" Violet paused, but continued just as Kailee opened her mouth to talk, "Before you ask, Pam was one of the original Earthbound. Well, it wasn't called the Earthbound back then... rather, the Rapts. Don't ask, 'cause I dunno what it means.

"Anyways, after Tracy- another Rapt- died, Pam had to choose four kids to be the next Rapt, which was then voted to be called the Earthbound.

"Oh, I remember that day. There was confetti everywhere. Personally, I didn't know any of the new Rapts. I didn't even meet Justin until after his appointment. And I remember the other three.

"Pam was to appoint two girls, and two boys to be the new Rapts. After the appointment, their training was to begin immediately. I obviously didn't want to be a Rapt. Watching as a bystander is way better."

"So, who were the other Rapts?" Kailee asked, still trying to process all the information.

"A girl named Sora. She was to take the place of Pam, who was the leader of the Rapts. Obviously, that would mean Sora was the leader of the new Rapts.

"A girl named Sonya was to take the place of Tracy. Now, she was one of those girly types. She hated mud, and she always got pranked. But, with her new authority, she was allowed to punish those who did it.

"Justin was chosen third, and he was to replace Gordon, who died first in the Rapts, but was _the_ strongest MUM ever.

"And last, a boy named Manik, who happened to be Sonya's twin brother, was chosen to replace Vince as the nimble one."

"So, those four were the new leaders of the MUM?" Kailee asked.

"Yup."

"So..." Kailee needed to keep asking questions. Her head was sore. "Pam is the only Rapt still alive?"

Violet looked at Kailee darkly, "Yes."

"Okay, I'm getting it so far. So, Justin was the one who got to go on missions?"

"Yup. Isn't that obvious?"

"Nobody else could?"

"Are you kidding? Lots of people did! Especially if the Earthbound recognized you for a great achievment, and that's rare. Even saving a life won't get you a good review from the MUM. Especially Justin; he had to be the strictest one of the four."

"And the other three?"

"Like I said, Sonya was the girly girl. She would all like, 'You know what? You're sooooooo good! Teehee! I think I should ammend- OH MY GOD! I broke a nail! NOOOOOOOOOO!'"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Violet exclaimed. Then, she quieted back down. "Manik liked all the attention, even years later. He had a band, too. He performed whenever he wanted, assuming he was free.

"Sora was a very attractive girl. Boys were all over her. Weheard speculations of Manik and Justin having crushes on her, but, you'd have to ask Justin himself to find out."

"This is all so strange," Kailee inquired. "Does the MUM have a headquarters?"

"Of course!" Violet exclaimed. "We all know that!"

"What? How?"

"Hold on, I'll get there," Violet said. "Anyways, we all respected the MUM. IT was all fun there, except for all the missions, which were quite dangerous, but, those Earthbounds always came back in one piece.

"It's technology was profound! There's nothing that the MUM couldn't do with machines, there was not one little thing that the MUM didn't know in it's computers.

"They had, literally, unlimited money, unlimited resources, and unlimited influence over all high authority. Even Homeland Security would ask advice from the Earthbound on what their next move should be."

"But," Kailee started. "Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't the first to leave."

"Who was?"

"Justin."

"Why?"

"Well," Violet thought. "All I heard was, that Pam, the former Rapt, had caused much chaos the year of the Earthbound's appointment."

"What chaos?" Kailee asked.

"Well, supposedly, Pam unleashed some sort of evil sorcerer onto the Great Sea, a ship full of drunk idiots to a place called Alagaësia, and some 'Shadow Lord' on some place called Deltora. It ended up killing most major routes and alliances to the MUM.

"And, Justin found out that Pam herself had killed all of the other three RAPTS. Everything I jsut said, happened on the day of Tracy's honorary funeral."

"How bad is that?" Kailee asked.

"Extremely bad," Violet answered. "What he found was considered to prove Pam a traitor. But, obviously, Pam was incredibly powerful. Not even he can imagine what sort of powers, both physical and magical, she possesses. She was able to disprove everything he tried to tell his former Earthbounds.

"Eventually, he was able to convince Samus, and she convinced him to leave the MUM. Pam was out to get him, and there was no way of escaping unless he killed her, which he would have to run anyways.

"When Justin left, Pam was able to convince the MUM he was a traitor, and that he was trying to kill her. Samus was then run out when the other Earthbounds found out she spoke to Justin. She and him fled away, to the Great Sea, I suppose.

"Then all of us, the bystanders at the MUM had a small civil war. Those who now opposed Pam's rule, and the Earthbound's authority; versus those who remained loyal to the Earthbound.

"After Pam chose the one who was to replace Justin, a boy named Matt, the rebels sent me, and two other women to look for Justin and Samus, so they could help fight.

"I was the one who found him, but word reached me before that, that the rebels were dead and the MUM now back at peace.

"However, I am still a rebel, and Justin and Samus are still traitors. Pam knew that Justin was strong enough to make his own army, and crush the MUM, one Earthbound at a time.

"And, she was right."

There was a pause. Kailee couldn't help feel pityful for the situation, and it didn't seem the story was gonna get any lighter.

"So then, two years later, Justin had his army," Violet continued. "We were all there, except for Medli and Tetra. They've never left the Great Sea except for Orre and now.

"Anyways, It was Me, Justin, Samus, Jasmine, Paff, Yvon, Manus, Gers, Z', and many more people. Everyone who knew the story, and wanted it right.

"The main reason we went back was to steal some technology, and kill Pam. Nobody saw us coming, so it was an easy entry.

"We swept every floor; Justin ordered me to help him and Samus to the top floor, where Pam sleeps. Only Earthbound members know where the elevator is.

"First, we headed to Samus' room, where all her technologyand biology experiments were still waiting. We grabbed them, and headed up to Justin's former room.

"To our surprise, the Earthbound weren't there. We trashed all four rooms, destroying everything we could. We found out later that our army was being ambushed on the second floor. We wanted to go back and help, but we couldn't. We went up to Pam's room.

"She was there. I have never seen Pam out of her robe. She was dark, darker than I've ever remembered her. She wanted us dead.

"The last thing I remember was being choked with an invisible hand. All I know about in between then, and me awaking in a plane, is that Justin threw Pam over her balcony, where she landed, square on her feet, and tried to blow up the top floor.

"She failed, however, but the invasion was still a complete failure. Most of our men were killed, and alot of our former friends, outside of the eleven of us now, were killed.

"And now, it comes to this."

"This doesn't... sound pretty," Kailee said. The story was glued to her brain now. She never pictured Justin or Samus as trained assasins or mercinaries. She feared that the story would be glued in her head forever.

"No," Violet shook her head. "These guys are literally _urging_ to kill us... all of us.

"This doesn't seem like a fair battle at all to me.

"I'm scared now," Kailee shivered. "Nice going."

"You needed to know, I guess," Violet shrugged. "It's haunting. I don't like it at all."

"Come on guys," was the voice of Tetra's. "Let's get going. We've sat around too long."

"_Way_ too long," Kailee commented.


	24. Password

_Randy, please! Give it up!_

_

* * *

_

The group took only a few minutes to reach the lake. The lake was very dull looking; it was colored by some other fluid inside, diffusing itself around it.

But, the teens noticed immediately the couple of huge carcasses floating around. Their faces were torn apart, and tentacles ripped off.

"What the hell happened here?" Medli asked aloud.

"It looks like these things were massacred!" Manus exclaimed.

"Cool!" Kailee exclaimed.

Tetra then noticed a dock to the right; it stretched out from the shore about one hundred meters to a huge stone door that stretched into the water.

"Hey, I think that's where we're supposed to go," she pointed.

"Oh, good call," Medli said.

The group went towards the dock, and then saw how broken it was in many places. It had huge horizontal breaks that were about two feet wide.

"What happened here?" Violet asked aloud.

"I think," Manus started. "that these dead things in the water attacked the others."

"Really?" Kailee asked.

"Yeah, he's right," Tetra agreed. "But the others couldn't have done this to this many creatures! They must've gotten help."

"Maybe," Manus said.

Medli started to cross the dock, jumping over any breaks. The huge stone door was taller than Medli; she didn't see a doorknob or a handle on it. She tried pushing with all her strength, but, nothing.

"Dammit," she groaned. "It won't budge!"

Tetra and Manus crossed; they helped her push while Violet and Kailee crossed.

"She's right," Manus said. "It's no use."

"This door looks alot like that door in Fellowship of the Ring!" Violet exclaimed.

"So?" Medli asked.

"So," Violet started. "It probably has a password! Oh, what was the word that Gandalf said? _Belle? Bull? Bullah? Bale? Belah? Bi-_"

Then, the door opened up, much to the others surprise. Violet jumped up and down, clapping, and rushed inside.

The inside of the passageway was lit with torches that hung on the walls. Violet took one off, and held it as she walked. Kailee shrugged, and followed her inside. The others went in afterwards.


	25. Sora Kamikachi

_No, Carol! I won't rest until John is put down to hell!_

_

* * *

_

Sora was in her hotel room getting her hair done. She was curling up her bright, blonde hair to make her look a little more girly. She didn't mind it, it looked good; plus, it made people underestimate her. That was a crucial advantage that she needed.

After she finished that, Sora turned on her room's TV and then looked out her window.

Downtown Chicoga was towering over her. The skyscrapers cast gigantic shadows over the rest of the city, which was all hidden underneath a giant overpass freeway.

Sora was very tense; she was waiting for crucial news from her crew that were all spread throughout the city.

She took a deep breath, and sat on her queen-sized bed, watching the TV.

She found nothing interesting was on, so, she went into her bathroom again and put on a little make up.

Then, after that, she left her room and traveled the halls to the elevator. She was currently on the top floor (fifth), and so took the elevator down to the lobby.

She left the hotel, not knowing what to find, or what to see. She hadn't ever been in Chicoga, so she decided it best that she explored a little.


	26. Bored

_You're so STUBBORN!_

_

* * *

_

Sora walked the streets casually. She looked around at all the things that caught her interest.

There were huge fountains in the middle of parks; Gigantic High Schools that looked like it held thousands of students; Really nice cars that drive by, boomingtheir music louder than jackhammers; Wierd shaped houses; Wierdly dressed people...

She was getting bored. Chicoga didn't have any specific tourist attractions; there was no need for any. The town was very busy, but didn't have any sort of uniqueness or specialties.

The city was the biggest here, though. Sora wanted to go to Yendys, where there were plenty of things to do, but, that was on the other side of the island.

Plus, Pam ordered her to stay in Chicoga, for she knew this is where the news would appear first.

Sora was getting very impatient; they should've arrived by now. Velda said herself that the sail-ships had arrived to the south.

Sora walked up to a clearing between streets, and there she had a perfect view of Umbrose Lake, which layed in between Chicoga and the prairie fields to the south. Sora never crossed that lake before; Matt had told her that those prairies were hot spots for major-classed dominets.

She made a sigh. Then, suddenly, her cell phone rang.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey," Sora recognized the voice as Sonya's. "Where are you?"

"No clue."

"Well, d'you know which building the Anglica is?" Sonya asked.

"No duh," Sora said, looking towards the skyline. "The one that says 'Anglica'!"

"Good," Sonya said. "Well, get over there. I'm already one block away from it."

"I'm not that far, either."

"Good."

Sora hung up, and then started her jog to Downtown Chicoga. It took only ten minutes to reach it.


	27. Meeting

_SO WHAT?_

_

* * *

_

The building doors swung open automatically as Sora walked up to them. The whole floor was just one giant room, elevators on both sides. The multi-colored carpeting led Sora all the way to the front desk, where the man sitting there just said, "Fifty-seventh floor." 

Sora looked at him for a moment, and then, still glaring at the man, walked to the closest elevator.

It was already on the lobby floor, so the door just opened up as soon as the pressed the button with the up arrow.

Inside, she peered at all the buttons, and then found the one labeled '57' and pressed it. The door shut, and then the elevator immediately began zooming its way upwards.

When it stopped about a minute later, the doors opened to reveal a large office room. Sora was just barely taller than the plaster wall infront of her, and she looked over to see that the room was devided into at least thirty cubicals, all of which held a computer, desk and file cabinets.

She walked around them all, and then found one glass door. She was able to tell that nobody was inside.

She continued until she found a nice, polished wooden door that read 'Private'.

She knocked, and then a disguised voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Sora."

"Sora who?"

"Sora Kamikachi?"

The door swung open, and one of Sora's best guards Zora appeared. He smiled as he saw her, and then let her enter.

Sonya, Matt and Manik were there, as well as her three top spies; Velda, Rei and Johannsson. Also, there was a woman who Sora had never met.

"Who's this?" Sora asked.

"She's a bounty hunter," Matt answered. He put his fingers through his blonde hair. "She claims that she can help us."

Sora made a curious expression, and then walked up to the woman. "So, who are you?"

"The name's Kimberly Wa-"

"No!" Sora interrupted. "If I ask you 'who you are', Ms. Kimberly, you're supposed to tell me why you're here, what do you want, and why should I give a damn!"

"S-sorry."

"You'd better be," Sora said.

"So what can she do for us, exactly?" Sonya asked Matt.

"She says she can take care of our problem in the east." Matt asnwered.

"Really?" Sora eyed Kimberly.

"Yes, ma'am," Kimberly nodded. "I've been hired many times to kill those God forsaken beasts, and I've never failed!"

"Interesting," Sora commented. "Go on."

"I have many weapon sources," Kimberly continued. "And my... helpers, let's say... can do much help, too."

"How much do you want in return?" Manik asked.

"It depends an what you make me do," Kimberly answered. "At least Ten thousand for each beast I kill. Four thousand for each tamer."

"Deal." Sora said immediately.

"Whoa," Manik said. "You sure about that? We could just do it ourselves-"

"You know we can't do that!" Sonya exclaimed. "We'd be caught instantly, and then-"

"If I may say so, ma'am," Kimberly interrupted. "I've never once been seen after an assasination. Hell, the King doesn't even know I exist."

"Are you sure?" Velda cut in.

"Velda!" Matt exclaimed. "Don't speak!"

She hushed.

Kimberly continued, "Yes, I am positive. They know that thier beasts were assasinated, but, they still don't know if the culprit is even human."

"You see, Manik?" Sora said. "That's the advantage we need!" She turned to Kimberly. "You're hired! Report to us when you complete your objective, which Johannsson will brief you on momentarily. Right now, I have other things to deal with."

"On that matter, My Lady," Rei bowed. The Earthbound was listening now. "They're here."

"_What?_" Manik exclaimed.

"He's here? In Chicoga?" Sora asked.

Rei looked up, darkly. "Yes, ma'am."


	28. Wait

_I HATE YOU!_

_

* * *

_

"So, now where the hell do we go?"

"Oh yeah, I _totally_ know! Keep asking, maybe it'll come to me!"

"Well, we're totally screwed."

"Yup."

Group A had reached the city, finally. They were in a local neighborhood, and when they looked back, there was a clearing in the streets that gave them a perfect view of the lake they had crossed a few minutes back.

The tunnel had led them right to a freeway, and, after crossing it, led them here.

"What do we do, now?" Justin asked aloud.

"Anything!" Samus exclaimed.

"Like what?" Gers asked. "All we know about this city is that it's named 'Chicago'."

"_Chicoga!_" Paff corrected.

"Whatever!" Gers hissed. "Anyways, I wouldn't know. I've never been to Illinois."

"Well," Justin started. "I'm sure the name is trying to make fun of Chicago in the US, but, I don't think that this city is anything like the real Chicago."

"Not even the skyscrapers?" Jasmine asked.

"None of them are named," Paff said, peering up at the skyline.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gers exclaimed. "At least five of them are! Look! There's the 'Romero', the 'Anglica', the 'Socom', the 'Party-Builder', and the 'Bluefork'!"

"Which is closest?" Justin asked.

"Why?" Samus asked. "We're not going to any skyscrapers! We haven't even been here for ten minutes!"

"She's right, we should get a hotel," Jasmine said.

"We don't have any cash," Yvon said.

"Then we'll have to wait," Justin said.

"Goddammit," Jasmine groaned.

"I'm sure the others are in the tunnel by now," Yvon said.

"What if they didn't get in?" Gers asked. "Then what? We should go back and open the doors, just to make sure."

"Good plan," Paff nodded.

"You guys sure?" Samus asked.

"I really don't care," Justin shrugged. "Just as long as we get somewhere eventually."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed.


	29. Split Up

_I HATE YOU!_

_

* * *

_

Once Group A had reached the tunnel, and then opened it, they immediately ran into Group B, who were just leaving it.

"Guys!" Paff exclaimed.

"Sup?" Manus asked.

"How'd you get into the tunnel?" Justin asked.

"Gandalf," Violet answered, smiling.

"Well, come on, then!" Ger exclaimed. He led all the rest of them outside. They had to cross the freeway after that, but, that wasn't troublesome.

Group A had to explain to Group B what had happened at the lake. They told them about the Millipusses, Kimberly, and her strange little helpers.

After that was all done, the eleven ended up back at those neighborhood streets.

"Do you guys have enough money for hotels?" Justin asked Tetra.

"Sure, assuming they take dollars," She answered.

"Well then, let's find a hotel," Samus said. "We should stay downtown."

"Good plan," Gers agreed.

"Fine then," Manus said. "Who here has working cell phones?"

"I do," Paff said.

"Same here," Tetra said.

"Right here," Violet said.

"I have mine," Gers said. "It's low on batteries, but, it'll still last for a while."

"Well then, we should split up," Manus said. "Four groups, one with at least a single cell. If you find something, let the rest of us know by calling."

"Alright," Paff went off immediately, and, shrugging, Justin and Yvon followed her. Samus thought that she had no choice but to follow them.

Tetra and Medli went off together; Gers went away with Jasmine; leaving Manus, Violet and Kailee together.


	30. What to do Next

_AARRRGGGHHH!_

_

* * *

_

"Ooooh! How about that one?" Paff asked.

"That's not a hotel, you dumbass!" Yvon exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Paff exclaimed.

"Ugg, you're so stupid!" Yvon yelled. "You're barely even helping at all!"

"Oh, like you're doing anything worth-while!" Paff shouted. "You haven't done a thing either, except _complain_!"

"ARRGGH!"

"So what kind of hotel are we looking for?" Justin asked Samus as Yvon and Paff yelled at each other.

"Anything affordable," Samus answered.

The four kept on walking (Paff and Yvon kept yelling) down the shaded streets to find a hotel. Fortunately, there was a nice Super Eight right around the corner.

"There's one!" Samus exclaimed. Paff and Yvon quieted.

The hotel wasn't large, but it wasn't busy either. It had at least three floors, and it was in great condition.

The four ventured inside, and a short, mustached man smiled as they approached him.

"Hello," he greeted. "You would like to spend the night, yes?"

"Yes, but," Justin started. "We have company."

"Really?" the man said, happily. "How many, and how old?"

"We're all sixteen, and, there's eleven of us, so..." Justin did the math in his head. Then he turned, "One of you girls have to go into a group of three."

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Samus smiled.

"Alright, then," He turned back to the man. "Five rooms, please. However, we can't pay until our friends get here, so, can we put it on hold?"

"Nonsense!" the man exclaimed. "You can stay in two rooms for now, but, if your friends can't pay, you're not coming back in, yes?"

"Don't worry, they will."

"Good," the man typed on his computer for a bit, and then turned back to Justin. "Can I have your name, so I know when your friends come in?"

"Do I have to?" Justin asked.

"Of course."

"Well, can't you do that without my name? The last thing I need is-"

"You kids aren't from around, yes?" the man asked.

"No," Yvon answered.

"How did you get here?"

"Sailed," Justin answered. "We came from south of here. Why?"

The man made a dark grin toward Justin. "You're here for that... uhhh... ummm... treasurehunt, yes?" He made a small chuckle after asking that.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Justin asked.

"The ones that are in charge told me to be wary for teenagers your age," the man answered. "They told me, to tell you to meet them inthe Anglica."

"Really?" Samus asked.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed. "They said you should also get a days rest. Call your friends, now. Let them know you're staying the night."

After three phone calls made by Paff with her cell, the others arrived in no time. Soon, they split up into their rooms (which they payed for) and did what they wanted until lights out at 11:00pm.


	31. Completely Irrelevant Reap

-Pulls out a gun-

* * *

_Hurry up,_ a voice called out. _You're so close._

It got closer, _Don't be shy. Get right... on... in... there... YES!_

Justin awoke with a loud 'AHH'. But, what he didn't expect, was to hear a louder, more girly 'EEEEK!' getting yelled back at him.

He focussed his eye sight in the darkness, and saw a figure standing in front of his bed.

It wore red sleeping-garments, had black hair and very, very, very pale skin. After a short time needed for Justin to focus, he saw...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Michael Jackson stood there, his plastic face reflecting all of the trace amounts of light in the room. Justin continued to scream, until Yvon, on the other bed, awoke and turned on a lamp.

"What are you screaming about you-... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"OH MY GOD!" Yvon screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN? WHAT THE HELL!" Yvon sat up, covering himself with the sheets.

Justin got up, and picked up the alarm clock. The chord was long enough to let Justin have a whack or two at Michael Jackson.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Michael squealed. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HITTING ON YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yvon screamed.

Justin punched Michael in the face, and then grabbed his neck. He got his elbow around Michael's 98 plastic head, and then rammed him with all of his strenth into the window.

Michael flew through the glass, and out. He sqealed until he hit the ground with a CLUNK!

Justin screamed out the window, "YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTED TRANVESTITE?" Then, he spat at the body. Then, he closed the window with the curtains.

Yvon kept panting until about 5am.


	32. Early Start

_What are you doing?_

_

* * *

_

It was a great morning.

Violet and Kailee were already ready. They both woke up early, and so they wanted to get a head start on the day's events.

Manus was the only boy awake at seven o'clock. So, Violet and Kailee urged him to join them. After they ate a small breakfast supplied free by the hotel, and drank some coffee, they went outside, only to realize that...

It wasn't a great morning.

Rain was pouring down from dark blue clouds that covered the morning sky. The streets were gloomy, and all wet. Not very many cars were driving, not even on the freeway that edged it's way above them.

The others didn't wake up 'till about 11, which annoyed the three. The man at the front said that they should meet the 'ones in charge' at, or at least near, nightime.

And so, all the three were forced to do all day was what the hotel offered. Eat, lounge, a bit of swimming in the indor pool, and computer surfing.

It was four o'clock now, and the three decided they wanted to go. It would be dark in a couple hours anyway...

Everyone else didn't care, though. They just wanted to do nothing. The three told everyone that they'll be at the top of the Anglica waiting.

And so, they left the hotel (the rain had ended by then) and began crossing the road, when a hooded man intercepted Kailee.

She hadn't seen him coming, so he was easily able to cuff her mouth with his hands. And since she was so short, he was able to lift her off the ground.

Violet and Manus turned to see the commotion.

"HEY!" Violet screamed.

Then, Violet and Manus were caught by the arm of another man. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a grey hoodie.

"SHHHH!" he shooshed.

"What do you want?" Manus panicked.

"SHHH!" he shooshed again.

"Waht're you gonna do? Rape us?" Violet said, loudly. "Go ahead, bitch! I've already been down that road, so it's not gonna hurt me! I'll-"

"No!" the man exclaimed. "I need to take you three away to a safe spot."

"To your torture house!" Violet exclaimed.

"No, kid!" he released them, and the other man released Kailee. "If you're wise, you'd heed my words!" He made a more desperate expression. "My name is Johannsson, and I'm a loyal spy to the Earthbound, and you must trust me when I say that you're in danger!"


	33. The Troposphere Hotel

_IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, CAROL!_

_

* * *

_

"The... Earthbound?" Violet asked, taking a small step backwards.

"Yes!" the man named Johannsson answered. "I can see it in your eye, kid! You know what's going on!"

"We're not gonna be able to take anymore," the second man said.

"...right," Johannsson nodded. "Listen kids, how long before your friends head to the Anglica?"

"An hour and a half or so... why?" Violet wouldn't are mess with this man's patience, for fear that she may regret it.

"Good!" the second man exclaimed. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Kids, get into my car!" Johannsson exclaimed.

"Why?" Manus asked.

"Oh, Jesus Christ kid, just get in!" Johannsson exclaimed.

He pushed Violet and Manus across the street, to a lot by a local Burger King. Kailee followed, wondering with both nervousness and angst where they were going.

"Where are we headed?" Violet asked as they approached a 2005 Honda Civic.

"The Troposphere," Johannsson answered. "It's the biggest hotel in Chicoga. I own a suit there."

"Cool," Kailee said.

Kailee, Violet and Manus were put into the back, while Johannsson drove, and his accomplice sat in the passenger seat.

Violet and Manus couldn't believe that they've actally been forced into a car with complete strangers. Although, they were with the MUM, and they were not to be played with.

"What's this all about?" Manus finally asked after ten minutes on the road.

"We can't explain now," the other man said. "They could be listening."

Eventually, the car pulled into the lot of a giant tower, the top of which was where all the room's must've been.

There were loads and loads of floors on the elevator's wall. Johannsson pressed the '78' button, which also had the words 'Suits 4-6' in parentheses underneath the number.

The elevator was incredibly fast; it must've took the elevator twenty seconds to reach the seventy-eighth floor. It was remarkable. The teenagers didn't dare talk.


	34. Death

_WHAT?_

_

* * *

_

Johannsson led the three teenagers, without speaking, into a room in his suit where half of the room is glass.

The whole wall of windows were perfectly transparent, allowing the teenagers to see through.

There was a gigantic hill that grew from the base of the Troposphere, all the way up to almost as tall as the giant structure.

It was all muddy because of the rain, but the grass that grew on it couldn't be greener.

Then Johannsson spoke, "I'm gonna go get your friends now-"

"Oh no!" Violet interrupted. "Not until you fill us in a little!"

"I can't!" Johannsson exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" Violet exclaimed back. "For one thing; who the hell is this?"

"My name is Ridoosoe," the man said. "I'm Johannsson's brother. And before you ask, yes, I was with the MUM."

"Was?" Kailee asked.

"Well, technically we both still are," Johannsson said. "It's just that... we've been telling the King what the Earthbound have been planning, and, now we're saving you and your friends."

"From what?" Violet asked.

"I can see it in your eye kid," Johannsson said. "You know what's going on. But, in any case, you need us, because the King asked me himself to take you to-"

At that moment, a young woman burst through the door. She was panting for air. Violet, Johannsson and the man named Ridoosoe gasped as they recognized her. Manus caught on after a moment.

It was the leader of the Earthbound; Sora.

"So sorry I'm late," she panted. "The damned elevator stopped at the seventieth floor! I had to run up here!"

"No," Violet whispered, taking a small step back.

"My Lady!" Johannsson exclaimed. "How did-"

"We've been watching you, Johannsson," Sora said. "Ever since Velda said we should. It was good advise, apparently. Don't worry... Matt'll be in shortly to... take care of you."

"How," Violet whispered again.

"But, My Lady, I didn't-" But Johannsson was cut off when a young man burst through. Everyone (except Kailee) knew this was Matt, the one who had replaced Justin in the Earthbound.

Violet noticed he was holding a shotgun. "Watch out!"

But Matt held the gun towards Johannsson, "TRAITOR!"

BOOM!

The blast hit Johannsson square in the chest, sending him flying backwards, into the glass window behind him. The glass shattered, allowing him to fall down the rest of the seventy-eight stories.

"OH MY GOD!" Violet screamed.

"Whoop, there goes our advantage," Kailee said.

"NOOOO!" Ridoosoe screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"EASY!" Matt screamed. Then, he turned the gun on Ridoosoe, and fired, sending _him _flying through a window, too. Sora made a chuckle.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Manus screamed.

"Oh, now they're homicidal!" Kailee exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Then, Matt pulled the gun on Kailee... and fired.

Kailee was struck with the shell square in the abdomen, and she flew, screaming, out the window behind her; glass shattering and falling down with her.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KAILEE!" Violet screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Manus screamed.

Then, enraged, Sora punched Matt in the face. "YOU MORON! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ALL THREE OF THEM ALIVE!"

"What?" Matt whimpered. "You never said that!"

"MY ASS, I DIDN'T!" Sora screamed. "GOD! YOU'RE SO USELESS!"

Sora walked up to Violet and Manus, stunned by what just happened. "Look, just so you know, that friend of yours was supposed to live... this wasn't planned or anything. Alright? Good."

Sora helped Matt off the ground. "Watch these _two_. Like you were told! And don't kill any of them! I need to meet up with Justin."

"You do what you have to do," Matt groaned.

Sora smiled brightly, and then skipped out of the room.

Matt sat down on a chair in the corner, and stared at Violet and Manus. "What?"

"You KILLED KAILEE!" Violet screamed.

"So? I've killed tons of Kailees in my day," Matt said. "Just sit down and shut up so nobody gets hurt."

Manus pulled on Violet's dress, making her sit down. She was huffing, on the verge of crying, but not quite.

Johannsson, Ridoosoe, and Kailee were dead, and they were about to be next. There's no feeling in the world that comes close to that.


	35. The Hill

-shoots-

* * *

Kailee clutched at the grass, trying not to roll down the hill. Her head was spinning, and her vision was cloudening.

She tried to pull herself up, but found it was too painful, so instead, she crawled her way up.

The towering building was behind her, and the hill was still a few stories up.

With every couple of feet she climbed, she could feel her life drain. Her breaths turned into solid gasps as she neared the top.

By then, though, she was too dizzy to even sit up, so, limply, she rolled down the other side of the hill, through the grassless, muddy soils which layed upon it.

She felt herself hit a few rocks on the way down, and some weeds, and even some shrubs that managed to live on the lifeless slope.

Then, everything was black.


	36. Where the Hell

-gets shot multiple times in the back- -falls down dead-

* * *

And then, Kailee awoke again.

Instantly, she closed her eyes again. She thought she was dead. She had good reason to, though, but she was wrong.

After a while, she opened her eyes, and realized she was in a cave-like sort of environment. After further study, she realized that it _was_ a cave.

The shining sun leaked in through the gaping opening infront of her, allowing a warm, fresh breeze inside.

But then, Kailee peered down at her belly. To her surprise, the holes in her shirt were there, but not the wounds. She then realized that she had not crawled into this cave; someone, or something must've brought her there.

It was strange; her head, legs or arms felt no pain, and her abdomen felt _better_ than it usually did.

She was quite puzzled.

She gained the courage to take a peek outside, and to her surprise, she was nowhere near Chicoga, at least, not visibly.

She was in an open prairie now, covered here and there with jagged, rocky hills. She went out a few meters, and realized that the cave she awoke in was carved in one such hill.

She looked around; no cities, forests, mountains, bodies of water, or even animals were near. She saw nothing but an eyesight full of grassy fields and rocky hills.

"Where the hell..." she mummbled to herself.

She turned; she decided to go around the hill for any sort of landform that would catch her eye. When she did so, there was nothing more than what she had already seen.

She dug in her pockets; nothing.

She put her hands on her head and paced. There was nothing for her to do.

She went back to the entrance to the cave, but found no type of blood trail, or drag marks.

She was lost.

She then decided that she should head in a random direction, and look for some kind of life. A river would be nice, too. They always lead somewhere important.

She closed her eyes, and pointed forwards. While her eyes were shut, and her arm outstretched, she spun in circles, and then stopped.

She opened her eyes, and saw where she was pointing. Then, she made a deep breath and headed in the direction she pointed. Ironically, it was pointing directly through the hills, and to the horizon.

The sun was only just starting to dip down to the west now.


	37. Leaving the Hotel

_AHA! YOU'RE DEAD NOW, SUCKER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_

* * *

_

Justin was sitting with Samus in the diner of the hotel. He was drinking coke, bored, while she took something out of her bag.

"What's that?" Justin asked as she brought it up. Then he saw what it was. "A laptop? What the hell do you need that for?"

"Stuff," she answered.

"What stuff?"

"I dunno," Samus said. "I have lot's of stuff we can do with this baby."

"You brought that from Outset?" Justin asked.

"Well, yeah!" Samus exclaimed. "And I left it back in the forest, too. I swear to God, if the others hadn't brought it, I would've held them at gunpoint demanding them to go back and get it! You never know when we may need it!"

"Oh... kay," Justin said slowly. He chugged the rest of his coke down. "I'm going now. I'm too bored to stay here drinking coke 'till nine!"

"I'll come, too," she packed away her laptop in it's bag and put the strap around her shoulder and stood up.

Justin stood up, too, "You're bringing it?"

Samus groaned, "I just told you not even thirty seconds ago that you never know when we may need it!"

"Okay!" Justin exclaimed. "Geez! Anyways, let's go. Violet and them must already be there."

"Well, they _did_ leave three hours ago!" Samus exclaimed.

"Right," Justin nodded.

As the two walked out of the hall, they ran into Paff, "Oh... are you guys going?"

"Yeah, you coming?" Samus asked. "You said you wanted to come with us."

"Of course!" Paff answered. "I don't need anything, do I?"

"No," Justin answered.

"Cool," Paff said.

The three now walked up to the front desk, informed the man what they were doing, and then headed for the doors. Before they did, Yvon appeared from behind them.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Whoa! Wait! Don't go without-" He cut off when he tripped, and then got up quickly and caught up with the three, who stared at him. "Sorry... I'm really bored right now, but I didn't want to go alone... so... I'm gonna go with you guys."

"We don't care," Paff said. "We just wanna get moving!"

"...Right," Yvon nodded.

Then, the _four_ of them left the hotel. The streets were much more crowded then it was the previous day.

Samus asked, "Where's the Anglica, again?"

"Just down the street," Yvon pointed down the right. "It's the really glassy one."

"Oh, the one that's 75 glass?" Samus asked.

"Right," Yvon nodded.

"Awesome, let's go," Justin said.


	38. The Anglica

-gasping- _WHY, RANDY?_

_

* * *

_

"Here it is," Samus declared as the four reached the doors of the Anglica. They automatically opened up for them as they got close.

A small man was sitting at the front desk of the large room. It probably took up the whole floor, except the elevators that were along both the left and right walls.

The man looked up at them, "Yes?"

"Helo," Justin greeted. "We're here for a... well, I'm pretty sure it's a meeting, but, it might not be... And, our friends must've already-"

"Fifty-seventh floor," the man interrupted.

Justin's mouth gaped, and then he peered at Samus. She shrugged, and so Justin said slowly, "Thanks."

The four walked into the closest elevator to the right, which happened to already be on their floor. It opened as Paff pressed the button with the arrow pointing upwards.

Yvon pressed the button that read '57' and the elevator began rising immediately.

The door opened again to reveal an office room. Justin was just tall enough to see that the room was clustered with many cubicals, filled with computers, desks and file cabinets.

However, the room was completely empty.

"Manus?" Yvon called out. "Manus!" He turned to the others,"Where are they?"

"I dunno," Justin answered.

"Violet!" Samus called.

"Kailee!" Paff called.

"There's nobody here!" Yvon exclaimed.

"Well, maybe they're on the other side of the building," Justin said. "They'd never be able to hear us from there."

"Good point," Paff said.

The four walked down the side of the cubicals, checking each door. The first was empty, but the next door had a sign on it that read, 'Private'.

Justin turned the knob, but then the door flew open, but, it was just an updraft from the window. The office inside was empty, and very small, actually.

Justin shut the door as Samus tried the next; nothing.

Paff knocked on another door that was locked, but nobody replied.

Eventually, the four reached the back wall, where there was but a single door. Upon opening it, a long, stretched room appeared.

Three of the four walls were 75 glass, as it had seemed from the exterior of the building. On both sides, there were elevators, as well as regular wooden door that probably led to offices.

The room was probably a lounge area, because there was a TV, coke, coffee and treat machines, as well as couches and chairs that seemed very comfortable.

Beyond the windows, there was a view of some roofs of other buildings. Samus and Justin knew that they'd be able to jump to that roof nearby. Only a narrow alleyway stood between.

The other walls had views of the large freeways beneath, carrying many people to their destination as fast as possible.

"Wow," Paff said in awe. "What I wouldn't give to lounge here for a few hours."

"I'm sure the managers mostly get in here," Samus commented. "The workers themselves don't get much break time, and I'm sure there's a seperate floor for breakfast or lunch."

"Yeah, she's right," Yvon said. Paff huffed.

"Hey Justin," Samus said. "D'you think you could jump to that roof over there if you had to?"

"Hell yeah!" Justin exclaimed. "That wouldn't be far! Although... if these windows were shatter proof, you know I wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah, I know that," Samus said. "But, I'm just saying."

"Could _you_ do it?" Justin asked Samus.

"No duh," Samus answered.

"Gooooood," Justin put his fingertips together. Then, he turned away from the widow to examine things on the opposite wall.

"Where are these people, anyways?" Paff asked finally. "This looks like a good meeting spot."

"Yeah," Yvon agreed. "This is a good spot! Why don't they meet us here?"

"Well," Justin said while examining all the company photos printed on the wall. "They did say meet late. What I'm wondering is where Violet, Manus and Kailee are."

"Yeah!" Samus exclaimed. "If the meeting was late, they should've gone back and told us!"

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "They must've gone with-" Then, Justin saw a picture that he'd probably never forget.

On the picture, were four teenagers, whos faces Justin hadn't seen in many years, but had only begun to think about recently. The four were smiling, making a funky matrix pose. If it weren't for the circumstances, Justin might've actually chuckled at the photo.

In the picture, on a grassy scene, were Sora Kamikachi, Matt Quilinni, Sonya and Manik Hedgehog.


	39. Roof 2 Roof

_Oh, you're still alive? No worries._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my God!" Justin exclaimed. He looked, there were other photos with the same four stars. They were smiling, laughing... mocking him.

"What?" Paff asked.

"It's a set up," Justin mummbled.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"A trap," Justin said a little longer.

"What's that?" Yvon asked. "A crap? What the hell are you talking about?"

"No," Justin said, shaking his head. "I think this is a set up."

"What do you mean?" Paff asked.

Justin turned abruptly, and then screamed, "IT'S A TRAP!"

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT!

Gun fire started bellowing through the wooden doors on both sides of the room. The walls broke free as men is S.W.A.T. suits appeared with heavy weaponry.

The four teenagers stared around as the men surrounded them on three sides, backing the teenagers up close to the glass wall behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Paff screamed.

"FREEZE!" one of the men shouted.

The four instantly obeyed, hence there were automatic assault rifles in their faces.

Then, the one thing that Justin did not want to happen, happened.

A line was made by the men allowing the entry of a teenage girl, about the others' age, to get through to them.

It was the one; Sora, leader of the Earthbound.

Justin's (and eventually, Samus') breathing became rapid and desperate. All in one flail swoop, the four were trapped in a lounge room, surrounded by super trained S.W.A.T. members, and one of the most dangerous people an Earth was approaching them.

But, all she said when she got there was, "Hello, Justin. Long time... no see."

Paff and Yvon stared at him, and then continued being frightened by the guns.

"H-Hello... S-Sora," Justin stuttered. "H-h-how are you d-doing?"

"And hello Samus," Sora said ever so calmly, smiling now. "I haven't see you around, either."

Samus was breathing too fast to speak.

"Cat got your toungue?" Sora asked her. Samus blinked.

But then, three or four bullets shot out of one of the men's rifles, and it narrowly missed Paff. She screamed as a small segment in the window behind her shattered and fell to the alley below.

Justin made a quick, nervous, desperate glare at Samus, who made a small nod. The glass wasn't shatterproof!

Paff grabbed Yvon's arm as Sora yelled like a normal teenager would, "YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"I'm sorry, My Lady," the man said quietly.

"You'd better be!" Sora exclaimed. "The last thing I need is to accidentally kill one of these guys, too!"

Paff glanced at Yvon as Sora said 'too'.

Then, Justin did what his old MUM instincts told him to; he pushed Sora down, and then turned. Before realizing what he was actually doing, he was already through the glass, soaring over the narrow gap between the buildings.

The glass shards pierced his chest and legs, but when he landed on the solid roof, he stayed there for a moment, before getting up and running for his life.

Samus was only barely able to make it over herself, when she hit a man's rifle away, distracting everyone. Paff and Yvon screamed as they thought the two had suicided, but noticed that they didn't.

"You ready?" Yvon called Paff.

"JUMP!" she screamed at him.

The two jumped through the opening Samus and Justin had created. Sora had gotted out of the confusion by then, and started shooting with a rifle she stole quickly from the man beside her.

Paff and Yvon got up quickly as they (they've done tuck-and-rolls before. It wasn't knew for them.) did their tuck-and-rolls and ran.

Sora's bullet's failed to reach Paff or Yvon, but they sure were able to pierce through a nearby ventilation shaft.

The resulting explosion causes Sora and her group to fall backwards, and the Anglica to actually tip over a bit. Paff and Yvon flew a few yards, and almost fell off the building, but a think sheet of metal blocked their fall. The two were bashed on their sides. Paff felt her arm snap.

The two got up quickly, and, realizing the gunfire had ceased, realized that the next roof was even less than that of the gap between this building and the Anglica.

The two jumped, landing normally, and ran some more.

There, a bleeding Justin and Samus were panting.

"Oh my God!" Samus exclaimed as the two approached. "Were you guys in that explosion?"

"No," Paff gasped. "We were too far, but it blew us into this steel wall... I think my arm is broken."

"Are you guys okay?" Yvon asked.

"No!" Justin exclaimed. "It was all a trap! A TRAP!"

"Calm down!" Yvon exclaimed. "We got away!"

"At what cost, Yvon!" Justin asked, loudly. "They know we're here, we know they're here, and they're gonna find us!"

"How were they here?" Samus asked aloud. "How could they have set this all up?"

"I don't know!" Justin exclaimed.

Paff gasped with pain, "Seriously, guys! I think my arm is broken!"

"Let's see," Samus said. Paff gave her limp arm to Samus. She squeezed it.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Paff screamed.

"I don't think it's broken," Samus said. "But it's a very bad fracture."

"Great," Paff said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked aloud. "What the HELL DO WE DO NOW?"

"SHUT UP!" Yvon yelled.

"Look," Samus said. "We're... we're gonna have to get out of this city. The other's didn't want to come, and, if we don't show up, maybe they'll do the smart thing."

"I like that plan!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh, you just want to save your own ass!" Paff exclaimed. Samus ripped off a part of her skirt ahd wraped Paff's arm to her shoulder, like a hammok.

"Go to hell!" Justin exclaimed back.

"Seriously!" Samus shouted. "If we leave, that'll lead them away. We should leave _now_, while there's still plenty of day left!"

"Well then!" Yvon shouted. "Let's get moving already! They have rienforcements, and they'll be on our asses sooner than later!"

Justin ripped a large glass shard out of his leg, and then led the other three down a flight of stairs to the base of the building they were on.

The streets were crowded with curious people wondering what happened on the building next to the Anglica. The teenagers, although bleeding everywhere, were still able to blend in and get out of there.


	40. Completely Irrelevant Ressurection

-shoots-

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, the dead body of Michael Jackson started... twitching. And then, somehow, it arose. 

"Good," was what the supervising Sonya said to the situation.

"He seems fine, My Lady," one of the nearby men stated.

"Awesome," Sonya said. "How soon can he get inside?"

"Immediately," Michael Jackson said, girly. "I just love to play with the children... and all the little boys, and their strong arms, and-"

"Yes, yes, we get the point," Sonya cut him off. "Just go."

"Unarmed?" Michael Jackson asked.

"Of course not," Sonya said. "Zora! Give him the big one, pronto!"

"Oh goodie!" Michael Jackson exclaimed. "I love big guns!"

Inside the hotel, Tetra walked with Medli down the halls, and saw Gers.

"Hey!" Medli called.

"What?" Gers turned around.

"Are you gonna go, yet?" Tetra asked him.

"No," Gers answered casually.

"Why not?" Medli asked. "We're going to."

"The others said they'd come back and get us!" Gers answered. "Besides, it's still not even close to dark, and they said we should leave at dusk. I'm not leaving yet."

The girls looked at each other. "Good point," Tetra said.

"Come on, let's go do something," Gers suggested. "I'm going to my room first, though."

"Alright," Medli said. "Hurry."

"Relax, will ya?" Gers said. "We'll be fine."

He left the two and then strode down one flight of stairs in the nearby stairwell, and got into the hall. He found his room (118) that he shared with Manus, and expected it to be completely empty... but...

A man wearing red pyjamas appeared, and what's worse, was his extremely pale face and boy-hungry expression. Michael Jackson was standing in the middle of Gers' room.

"OH MY GOD!" Gers screamed.

"No, no, don't scream!" Michael Jackson said. "Let's play!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then, Gers saw a vase on a bedside table, and threw the china at Michael Jackson. But, Michael dodged with one of his classic dancing moves.

Gers glared for a moment, and then started to throw random objects at the fellon, trying to strike him. But, Michael Jackson kept on dodging the objects with crazy dancing moves.

Eventually, Gers started to lunge and kick at Michael Jackson. Michael fought back, however, with more dance moves, and pinned Gers to the wall.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Gers screamed.

And then, like a miracle, Jasmine appeared.

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

"HOLY CRAP!" Jasmine screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"HELP ME!" Gers yelled.

Then, Jasmine took a mug from the coffee table, and smashed it into Michael Jackson's face. He fell down, squealing like a little school girl.

Jasmine and Gers ran like hell down the hall, but Michael Jackson was able to recover on time to grab his Chain Gun (supplied by Sonya) and shoot at the two.

Hundreds of bullets flew towards the teens as they tried to run. Michael Jackson laughed a horrible laugh as holes appeared all along the wall. The two kept on screaming.

After the first round was done, Michael Jackson ran, chain gun in hand, after the two. He started blowing bullets through thefloor trying to get the teenswho were on the level below him now.

The teens and all the nearby people screamed as bullets flew from the cieling to the ground, piercing anything in it's way.

Tetra and Medli noticed that commotion, and when the culprit was visibl through the stairwell, they screamed. Michael Jackson saw the two, and then began shooting at them.

Jasmine and Gers had escaped to the outside of the building, but they were trapped. S.W.A.T. members appeared out of nowhere and tackled the two, sending them face first into the ground. Sonya, however, didn't show her face. Instead, she stayed and looked into the windows from the other side of the hotel.

Michael Jackson continued to shoot at Tetra and Medli, who tried to escape, but couldn't.

Medli stopped abruptly, and split from Tetra. Tetra screamed when she noticed this, but continued running on account that Michael Jackson continued shooting. Medli got into the deserted hotel kitchen, and grabbed a frying pan. She ran into the back opening, where Tetra was just coming in, and whacked Michael Jackson just as he entered the kitchen.

BOOM!

He fell backwards, holding the trigger of his chain gun. It flipped as it hit the ground, and shot downwards, undoubtedly hitting the kitchen's natural gas tank.

KABOOM!

The resulting explosion sent Medli and Tetra flying through the same window, and Michael Jackson through a mass of fire. the S.W.A.T. team outside was knocked back, giving Gers and Jasmine enough time to run. Sonya was knocked out when a glass shard hit her chest, and ultimately getting lodged somewhere inside.

Tetra and Medli started running south; Jasmine and Gers ran east.


	41. Northbound

-undoubtedly dead-

* * *

"What direction are we going?" Yvon asked. 

"I think we're going north," Samus answered. She peered at Justin; he seemed distracted, so she looked away.

Paff turned, Chicoga was far behind now. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Samus answered. "The sun is starting to go down west now," she pointed. "That way."

"Ah," Paff said, nodding.

"How far have we gone so far?" Yvon asked.

"Six or seven miles," Samus answered. "Pretty amazing, actually. I didn't think we'd get so far running. I don't know how we did it."

"We did because we had to," Justin said, quietly.

The other three looked at him; he didn't look up. He still seemed quite gloomy.

"How do we even know we're heading anywhere?" Yvon asked.

"We don't," Paff answered.

"Well then?" Yvon said. "Shouldn't we find a way to _know_ where we're going?"

"We are," Samus said.

"This area," Justin said, causing everyone to look at him. "was populated once; probably with farmers and ranchers. But now... the area is baren. It's as though the people were scared away by something."

"By what?" Paff asked. "'Cause you're right... It's like something shepherded the people south. Clearing it's territory, so to speak."

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "There is no life here, even though the land is great for living. You'd expect that Chicoga would start building here... but it doesn't look like they want to."

"Why not?" Yvon asked.

"We don't know," Justin said. "And, if this area is restricted for some reason, that would explain why we haven't been followed yet."

"True," Samus said. She looked at Justin again, who grinned back at her.

"So it's mostly bittersweet for us," Yvon commented. "It's good 'cause the MUM won't follow us, but, it's bad 'cause there's something here that Chicoga is afraid of."

"Yup," Paff nodded.

As they walked, they started to come across a groved path in the field. At first they ignored it, but then the fields began turning sandy, and infertile. The plants started to give way to some unknown force.

Eventually, the groved path became a dirt trail, then a gravel pathway, and then, finally, to a road.

The teenagers were stunned to see the road, mostly because of how uninhabited the area had been for the past ten miles.

The road was definately usable, and had been used before. It didn't look recent, but not exactly old. The road came from the west, and turned north just where the teenagers were standing.

Then, another amazing sight was seen. A huge canyon, at least six miles across, and two miles deep stretched from the east horizon, to the west horizon. The road curved downwards, steeply, into about a quarter mile of the canyon's depths. There, clearly visible in the canyon, was a huge facility about two hundred feet below the canyon edge.

Cars were visible, parked beside the oil-plant-look-a-like, and another, not as big building was beside it.

"I guess there's more than meets the eye," Samus commented.


	42. Raspy Voice

_Well, now that you're dead, I can go kill my 'friend'._

_

* * *

_

"What is all this?" Paff asked, in awe. "How didn't we see it before?"

"I think the land is sloped upwards a bit," Samus said.

"We should check it out," Justin said.

"What?" Paff exclaimed.

"You heard Yvon earlier!" Justin exclaimed. "We need directions to another town or something! We can't just stay wandering around here! Besides, how're we supposed to get across this canyon?"

Yvon looked; "Right."

"Then let's go," Samus led the way.

The four trudged down the winding road to the building. A huge sign on it read _'Trumfrey Center'_.

The four walked up to it surely, and casually. Nothing wrong happened, until they got closer to the center.

Justin stopped; there was something different... something wrong. It was a very strange feeling. The others stopped, too. They felt it.

It was asthough a... different presence was in their head. Like that feeling you get when you're sure someone's following or listening to you. It leered on, as if tunneling... learning.

Then, a rasp voice was heard, _Who are you?_

The four turned, trying to see where it had came from. It sounded as though the voice came from the exact spot where they stood. But, there was nothing.

_What do you want?_

The voice was clearer, and was definately that of a young woman. It sounded... almost scared, or confused. The four kept looking for it.

_Why are you here?_

"Who's saying that?" Samus said aloud.

No reply.

"You guys heard that, then?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Yvon. "At first I thought I became schizophrenic!"

"Same here," Paff said.

"I'm really freaked out," Samus said.

"I'm going in," Yvon said. "You comin'?"

Samus answered, "Well, I don't think-"

_Where did you come from?_ The voice rasped again.

"Yeah, I'm in," Samus changed her answer, suddenly, and followed Yvon into the building, Justin and Paff behind them.


	43. Trumfrey Center

-walks off-

* * *

"Hello?" Yvon called into the building.

No reply.

The four walked on, looking through each doorway. The next hall was a four-way, and they split up.

Justin walked on forwards, and kept looking through each doorway.

_Help us..._ The voice whispered.

"Shut up!" Justin exclaimed.

He kept on walking until he came to another split in the hall.

_Go right... _The voice advised.

Justin raised an eyebrow. Should he listen? He agreed.

He turned right, and walked down that hall. Eventually, he came to a room that was split in half down the middle. A huge glass sheet divided it; the side Justin was on was empty with a door on the left, but the other side was full of chairs and tables with beakers and lab tools. Grown men were looking the other way, but there were no women. The source of the voice wasn't here.

He snuck to the door on the left, and entered. Nobody noticed.

He trudged forwards, and turned right at the next split, despite the voices cries, _No! No! You were told to turn left!_

Justin rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Eventually, he heard voices. He hid in an empty room, and looked past.

Three people were there, all male, and each carrying large rifles. The three were turned away. Justin krept towards them.

_Don't! They'll kill you!_

Justin brushed the voice off, and got behind the first man. Through a series of quick movements, Justin swiped the rifle away, and twisted the man so he looked at him, and pointed the rifle into the man's gut. He gasped.

The other two turned around, and shot, hitting the man in the back, blood squirting out of his mouth, and onto Justin's shoulder.

The other two shot until their ammo was depleted, and that's when Justin dropped the dead body, and shot at the two, both getting struck in the head.

_How did you do that?_ The voice exclaimed. _You're so young!_

Justin took his rifle, and ran down more corridors.

Meanwhile, Paff and Yvon were still together, but were lost on account of the false directions and warnings they heard from the voice. The last thing the voice said confused them both. They were in an office room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Yvon shouted.

"Shut up, dude!" Paff exclaimed quietly. She leaned against the back wall, listening.

Then, a man appeared in black, with a rifle, and shot at them. Paff screamed, and hid behind the desk, Yvon did, too.

The man shot until he had to reload, and that's when Yvon pounced, and tackled him. The man fought while lying, but Yvon punched him hard a few times, knocking him out cold. Yvon searched his pockets, and pulled out a small pistol. He loaded it, and shot the man in the head.

_Don't go there! Why won't you listen?_

The two got out, and ran as hard as they could, and Yvon shot everyone who got in their way. Eventually, they came to a large room, split right down the middle by a huge wall of glass. The other side, however, was totally empty. This side was full of equipment and papers. But, it was deserted.

_Go through the door!_

Then, a man entered suddenly, and he had a rifle. Yvon instantly shot the man in the head, killing him. Yvon realized he was out of ammo, so he dropped the gun.

"What do we do now?" Paff asked loudly.

_Turn left ahead!_

"Anything!" Yvon exclaimed.

_Run!_

Samus decided to obey the voice again. It had been helpful lately.

She ran down the hall to the left, like the voice had said, and found a large, double door. She opened it slowly, and foundthree people inside.

Two men were holding rifles, and standing in syncronization around a teenage boy in the middle. He had... flourished green hair, sunglasses, and was wearing casual guy clothes. When he turned, he snickered defiantly. It was Manik Hedgehog, fourth member of the MUM Earthbound.

"Well, well, well," He said. "Good ol' Samus. Looking good. I haven't seen you for a while now, have I?"

"Oh my God!" Samus exclaimed slowly. She started to back away.

"Now, now, Samus," Manik said, arms outstretched. "Come and join the show! Oh, what fun we'll have!"

He took a step forward, giving Samus a view of what he had previously been looking at.

A young girl, probably Manik and Samus' age, was sitting there, tied to the chair, blood dripping from a tear in her face. She had the most perfect red hair, perfect body, and was dressed in expensive looking clothes.

Samus gasped when the girl winked.

"Come now," Manik said. "You don't want to do anything stupid." As if on cue, the two men pointed their rifles at Samus, perfectly syncronized.

_Ruby!_

_You must distract Manik until I break my bondages!_ Samus winced. This voice was much lighter, much younger than the previous voice. It sounded innocent, and sweet, yet full of desperation and hopelessness. Samus' mind started to fill with great strength, somehow. Manik didn't seem to hear the voice,or the men, either._Please!_

_Ruby!_

Samus spoke, "What are you doing here, Manik? Shouldn't you be with your masters?"

"No," Manik said casually. "You see, Samus, us Earthbound have much more priviledges now. Of course, I'd way rather be at our mantion in Yendys than here, interrogating this useless traitor." He paused. Samus cheered in her head, she had got Manik monologing.

_Ruby!_

He spoke again, "But we've got powers now. _Real_ powers now. And weapons, lot's of weapons. I don't think you'll ever see warriors like us ever again. We've won every battle we've been in, this one will be included."

"Battle?" Samus asked.

_Ruby!_

_I'm free! Be ready to run!_ The new voice filled Samus with some sort of hopeful sense. She backed up to the left a little.

"Yes, battle," Manik frowned. "Surely you know of all that by now?"

"No," Samus shook her head.

"How ignorant," Manik said. "No wonder that stupid, pathetic king never-"

Suddenly, the chair the girl was sitting in blew apart, sending a shard of wood into one of the man's legs. Manik and the other man were thrown forwards into the walls. Samus clutched at her chest, the surprised feeling in her gut ripping through.

The girl stood up, unhurt. Not even a scratch was detected on her face, or body. Samus glared at her, a little frightened.

"Take my hand!" the girls voice was exactly that of the younger voice of which she had heard before.

"Who are you?" Samus asked, still in frightened awe.

"Later!" the girl exclaimed. "Please! We need to get out of here!" Samus took her hand, and the two bolted it down the hallways.

"WHAT RUBY?" Justin screamed as he continued to run down the corridors. The voice didn't seem to be helping him at all anymore.

Eventually, he came to a hallway with a woman strolling marrily along. Justin didn't see her, so when she gasped at him, he turned and shot, killing her.

_You killed that innocent human!_

Justin checked the woman, and sighed, then continued running. He started heading down a hall with an open door, and burst through it.

_You're a criminal!_

Yvon and Paff were in there, and they screamed as he entered.

"GUYS!" Justin screamed. "We need to get out of here! They know we're here!"

"Do you still have good ammo in that gun?" Yvon asked.

"Yeah," Justin nodded.

_You're a murderer!_

"Now what?" Paff asked.

"We need to find Samus," Yvon said.

_EGGBREAKER!_


	44. Escape

-the next day-

* * *

The scream from the voice was so loud, and so sudden that all four of the teenagers fumbled. Justin and Yvon kept their balance, but Paff toppled over, and knocked over a table and it's contents. A beaker collided with another beaker, and the two cracked, and their contents merged to a cumbustion point.

KABOOM!

The relatively small, but powerful explosion tore up Paff's back, and sent Yvon and Justin through the giant glass wall. They got up.

Paff screamed in agony, and Yvon ripped a giant glass shard from his arm. Justin's shoulder was dislocated, so he tried to shove it back in place, and did eventually.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

Yvon ran back to the window, groggy, and fell back in. Justin, however, was intercepted by three men walking in through the door on the left.

Justin gasped; one of them was Manik Hedgehog.

Yvon grabbed the gun Justin had dropped near the glass. He shot at Manik, and hit the other two guards.

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT!

"DIIIIIEEE!" Yvon screamed.

Manik's guards dropped dead from gunshots to the chest. But Manik himself was still standing. Yvon shot, but only tiny clicks came out. He ran out of ammo.

"DAMMIT, JUSTIN!" Yvon shouted. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOOD ON AMMO!"

"I've been longing to meet you again, Justin," Manik said casually.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

"Why are you here?" Justin asked, backing up.

"CATCH!" Yvon threw a pole at Justin which clanked on the ground. "FIGHT HIM OFF!"

Justin groaned. "Yvon, you idiot..."

_EGGBREAKERS!_

"Go on," Manik said. "Fight me."

Justin picked up the pipe with his right hand, and clutched it with his left. He held it like a bat... sorta.

Maniklifted his left hand, open, facing the broken window. Another pipe, out of nowhere, flew across the room, right into Manik's hand. Justin flinched.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

Then, Manik pounced up, and swung the pole right onto Justin, who blocked.

Yvon had trouble focussing as Manik pranced at the offense, and Justin was actually able to keep up with the defence.

He cheered silently.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

Then, Justin went on the offence. Manik kept on dodging, unable to keep up his offence.

Then, there was a shout, "YVON!"

Samus jumped into the room, with a girl following her. Samus ducked to the floor, and saw Paff.

"HOLY CRAP!" Samus yelled. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"NO!" Paff screamed. "HELP ME UP!"

Then, the girl crouched down, and put her hand on Paff's shredded back. Then, instantly, it seemed as though the cuts and scrapes were dissapearing under the girl's hand. Eventually all of the damage was gone!

"How did you do that?" Paff asked the girl.

Then, there was a shake. Manik and Justin paused their fight for a brief moment, and then continued.

_EGGBREAKERS! EGGBREAKERS! EGGBREAKERS!_

Manik and Justin starting again; each attacking and defending at the exact right moments. The two were perfectly matched.

The girl then looked on, and saw the two's fighting skill. Even though they were just metal pipes they were swinging with, they looked like swords in her eyes.

_Ruby!_

_EGGBREAKERS!_

"Is that you're friend?" the girl exclaimed. "He's skilled!"

There was another rumble in the building.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

"We must leave!" the girl exclaimed. "The men will surely kill us if we stay put!"

"Can't you push Manik away again?" Samus asked. "You did before!" Pieces of the roof began to crumble as the building shook again.

The girl closed her eyes, and then the battling two flew back, but Justin seemed to have been caught in midair before striking the wall. Manik, however, was not as lucky.

Justin fell to the ground.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

Yvon and Paff ran through the opening in the glass and lifted Justin to his feet. The girl led the four through a maze in the building. Dead bodies were in many places, and some halls were on fire.

The five of them finally reached the exit, and flew through. But then, just as they left the building, a huge explosion occured through the right of the building, breaking every window.

Then, there was a huge burst, and a creature broke through the very wall which had just exploded. It's leathery wings soared above them, and growled.

_EGGBREAKERS!_


	45. Oyttra and Ruby

_What a great day!_

_

* * *

_

The creature started to dive at the five, but the girl got up, and screamed, "STOP!"

The creature zoomed by, and circled above the broken building, and headed back at them.

"I SAID STOP!" the girl screamed again.

_EGGBREAKERS!_

"NO, THEY ARE NOT!" the girl yelled. "THEY SAVED MY LIFE! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?"

The creature slowed it's flying down, and started to dive back, possibly to land.

Justin and Samus wanted to run, but instead lied there, almost numb. Paff looked back; the whole right side of the building was destroyed, and the rest was riddled with broken windows and a few bullet holes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Yvon screamed.

The girl turned to them, and walked up to the four. "I'm so terribly sorry... Oyttra didn't really trust you. She led you to me."

"That voice?" Samus asked. "The one that kept screaming 'eggbreaker'?"

"I'm afraid so," the girl said. She put her hands together, and the creature landed behind her. The creature was... pink... but was still large, and ferocious looking. It huffed a ball of smoke that flew past the girl into the four's face.

"That's enough of that!" the girl exclaimed. The creature looked away.

"What is that?" Justin asked. "What's going on, and who are you?"

The girl smiled, "This is my dragon, Oyttra, and I am her Rider. Congratulation, you four are the first people to save the life of me, Ruby, princess of Retoxamni!"


	46. Shotgun

-gets out of bed-

* * *

Violet stood up, much to Manus' whispers of exclamation, and peered around the corner. It seemed as though Matt was asleep.

Violet turned, and signaled this information to Manus, who stared blankly at her.

She krept up to the sleeping Earthbound, and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move, so she moved closer. She stuck her hand out, and reached for the shotgun laying on his chest.

She touched it, and then put her grip on its handle.

Matt didn't stir, so she pulled it slowly from his hands. Manus got up, silently, to see how Violet was doing.

She stuck out her tongue as the gun slipped from his loose grip. It made a sweaty scrape along the skin, and Violet grabbed it, and pulled it full force.

BOOM!

The discharge made a huge hole in the roof, as well as waking Matt up suddenly. He stood up, knocking over the chair in which he had slept in.

"What? Huh?"

Violet backed, and pointed the shotgun at Matt, whos vision unblurred.

"What?" He asked aloud. "How did... You wouldn't shoot me."

Violet pumped the gun, "Try me."

"Okay," Matt said, and he grinned.

Manus sidled on the wall to the door. Violet backed into it.

"Go on," Matt said. "Escape if you wish. It'll only just get you into more trouble."

"Bite me," Violet said. The two ran off into the nearby elevator (it wasn't working, so they went to the next one).


	47. Plan

-goes downstairs-

* * *

"What do we do now?" Manus asked, panting. The elevator started to gain it's super speed now.

"I... I don't know!" Violet said, the shotgun in her hand.

"Put that away!" Manus exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Okay, people won't take kindly to a shotgun," Manus said. Violet nodded, and stuck it into her blouse. The lump wasn't too noticable.

"Whatever," Manus said again. "Where do we go from here? Back to the hotel?"

"I guess," Violet said. "We have to pray that the others didn't go to the meeting yet."

"So this was all a trap?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see it coming," Manus commented. "I mean; the _MUM_? How could anyone have seen it coming?"

Violet cursed loudly in her head, "I know."

"So back to the hotel?" Manus asked finally. The elevator made a small 'DING' as it hit the lobby floor.

"Back to the hotel," Violet said.

As the door opened, the two scrambled out, and ran for the exit, despite the looks of all the people around them.

There was no vehicle they could use, or any sort of transportation device. They assumed, however, that Matt had called for reinforcements, so the two started running down the street ahead of them.

They recalled that the trip from the hotel to the Troposphere was mostly straight, so continued ahead.

The two stopped for nothing.


	48. Destruction

_Sup, mom? What's for breakfast?_

_

* * *

_

Violet and Manus had a bit of trouble finding the hotel. At first, they wanted to find the Anglica, since it was so near the hotel.

There, they realized that an accident had occured there. This made them nervous, of course, because they thought that their friends were somehow involved.

But then, they learned from a memeber of the crowd that an explosion had happened, but not in the Anglica, rather, in the building beside it. Violet and Manus made sighs of relief.

They were able to get back to the hotel, only to realize that an explosion had happened there, too.

the whole building was crumbling due to all the water damage from the firemen's pumps. The fires, however, only seemed to be getting worse.

Violet and Manus gasped; it seemed like nobody could survive such a threat.

"Nobody lived?" Violet asked the chief of police, who was investigating.

"Luckily, nobody was inside when the explosion occured," he told them.

"How is that?" Manus asked is surprise; maybe they were alive. "Wasn't it a sudden explosion?"

"No," the chief answered. "The damage here was caused by a second explosion, which resulted when the fire of the first explosion reached the furnaces."

"First explosion?" Violet asked. "What caused that?"

"We don't know, exactly," the cheif told them. "All we know is, a psycho was running around with a gun inside... maybe shot a pot of gas, or something. No fatalities have been listed yet."

Violet and Manus sighed more sighs of relief.

"OH MY GOD!" Screams abrupted from down the road behind the teens. People scrambled the roads to get inside a building.

"What the-" the chief looked onward. The teens didn't dare look back. "OH MY GOD! RUN!"

"UTMEL!" another citizen screamed.

Violet and Manus turned slowly as people ran by them. They gasped as they saw an immence, flying creature approaching.


	49. Wandering Through Nowhere

_MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN BREAKFAST!_

_

* * *

_

Tetra and Medli had beenrunning south for hours. The sun was finally starting to dip into the horizon, despite the amount of time they've been running.

They finally decided to start walking.

"What now?" Medli groaned. "I swear to God, we're in the middle of nowhere! The only sign of life so far, and we ran from it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Tetra exclaimed. "There... there has to be something! I mean... this whole area so far has been empty! There has to be something soon!"

The two picked up their pace a little.

"Face it," Medli cried. "We're lost! Lost in a mystery of hilarious antics, yet freaky irony! We're dead! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT?" Tetra screamed. "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPLAIN!"

"CAN YOU BLAME ME?"

"UGG!"

"Look," Medli quieted a little. "We're not going anywhere! We have to turn back!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you braindead?" Tetra started walking backwards. "You have to be insane to go back there!"

"No!" Medli rebuttled. "I'm more sane than you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You actually think going back is smart?" Tetra asked, picking up the pace a little.

"Yes!"

"But that isn't smart! It's ridiculous!"

"So?" Medli asked, louder. "It's better than wandering through the middle of nowhere!"

"We can't even see the city anymore!" Tetra yelled. "How're we supposed to get back?"

"We could turn!"

"That wouldn't-"

Then, Tetra took another step back, as she was, but found there was no ground under her foot. She fell, and landed with a CLUNK on a bulging piece of metal.

Medli made a gasp as she looked over the small edge Tetra walked off.

It seems that they had walked onto a small fjord that leaned over a large train, sitting alone on a set of tracks; no station or buildings in sight.

"Are you alright?" Medli asked, jumping onto the roof of the train herself.

Tetra sat up near the edge of the caboose, the back car, and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" Tetra asked while Medli helped her up.

"I dunno," Medli said.


	50. Lose Lose Situation

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?

* * *

"Well, you know what this means," Tetra stated._

"What?" Medli asked.

"These are train tracks," Tetra said. "Trains lead to cities, which mean I WAS RIGHT, AND YOU WERE WRONG! HA!"

"Shut up!" Medli exclaimed. She crossed her arms in defeat.

"Come on," Tetra said. "We have to get down."

"Whatever."

The two crouched down, and looked over. The train was actually kind of high.

Unbeknownst to them, though, a man was in the front of the train, and he started it up. A huge puff of smoke erupted from the engine a few yards behing the teenagers.

They turned; shocked, and screamed as the train jerked backwards.

They got up, the wind blowing against their face and hair, as the train gained reverse speed.

The train puffed more and more smoke as it continued to go backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Medli screamed.

As the train gained it's top speed, the figure bailed from the engine, and his blur dissapeared quickly.

"THE DRIVER BAILED!" Tetra screamed. "WE HAVE TO JUMP NOW!"

But, as they prepared to, a jagged, mile deep crack in the Earth appeared. They gasped.

The train was traveling, at it's top speed, across a huge, wooden bridge which situated over a vast, dry canyon. It was at least eight miles wide, and twelve miles across.

Tetra and Medli gasped as they realized they couldn't jump. Okay, they thought, they'll just wait for the train to cross.

Nope.

They gasped again as they realized what lied ahead. A huge, metal sheet that read '_STOP_' was in the middle of the bridge, as well as huge, steel stoppers. Tetra and Medli realized that it was a lose-lose situation.

Their minds filled with fear.

"OHMYGOD,WE'REGONNADIE!" Medli screamed quickly.

_What's happening?_

"WHAT?" Tetra asked Medli.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Medli answered.

_Jump!_

"NO!" Tetra screamed.

"YOU HEAR THAT?" Medli asked.

"YEAH!"

The stoppers approached ever so quickly. Only seconds were left.

_Jump! Please!_

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO JUMP!" Tetra screamed.

"WHAT?" Medli asked.

"IT'S EITHER THAT, OR HAVE OUR BRAINS SPLATTERED ALL OVER A GIANT STOP SIGN!"

"GOOD POINT!" Medli yelled.

"READY?" Tetra asked.

_Hurry! Trust me!_

"OKAY," Medli nodded.

"ONE... TWO... THREEEEEEEEEE!"

The two girls jumped at just the right moment, a second before the train hit the stopper and exploded with enough force to send the whole bridge falling apart.

Other train cars fell apart and fell down the wooden beams as the teenagers did. They closed their eyes and screamed as they heard buckling, tearing, explosions, and wind rearing past at top speeds.

Then, the surface hit them... but earlier and way softer than expected.

Tetra opened her eyes; she was flying.


	51. Desert

_I SAID, MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN BREAKFAST!

* * *

_

"Where are we, now?" Gers asked aloud.

"We could be anywhere!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I mean; for the past few miles it's just been desert, desert and more desert!"

Gers and Jasmine had been jogging ever since Chicoga to about a mile back. They've finally been starting to walk, but only just realizing that they've strolled into a desert. The far, extremely tall moutains in the distance were clearly visible, except the rippling heat coming from out of the scalding hot sand.

"We'll never survive for much longer," Gers said.

"I know," Jasmine said.

"We should change direction and start running again," Gers suggested.

"To what?" Jasmine asked.

They stopped.

"Well," Gers said. "The sun is setting behind us, so that means those mountains are east." He paused. "So... To the left is north, and right is south."

"We should head south," Jasmine said. "We came here from there, so it should lead to the ocean again."

"Yeah, and we were able to see those mountains like we can now," Gers said. "So we're near."

"Yeah."


	52. River

_THAT'S IT!

* * *

_

The two turned, and started running again. They didn't speak much, until they slowed down ten minutes later.

A large river was flowing across the desert from horizon to horizon. It was heading west, very slowly. The water was very clear, and it reflected the setting sun's light very easily. The river was about fifty feet wide, and didn't appear too deep.

Jasmine looked at Gers, "Well, I guess we should follow this river. They always lead somewhere."

"Yeah, but," Gers said. "This river'll probably lead us back to Chicoga, so, we should follow it the other way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It makes more sense."

The two turned towards the mountains again, and started walking. The whispering of the river made the trip very calm and peacful.

But not long later, there was a disturbance.

The teens turned.


	53. Up the Roverone Mountain

-takes out a gun-

* * *

"Hey there! I remember you two!"

A speed boat was coming up the river from the west, and upon it was whom Gers and Jasmine remembered as Kimberly, as well as her creatures Bobbles and One.

"Hey!" Gers called.

"What are you two doing out here in the middle of the desert?" Kimberly asked. "And how did you get here in all that short time? Did you come here from Chicoga?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered.

"Well, you would have to run non-stop to get out here from Chicoga!" Kimberly exclaimed; her creatures looking curiously at the teenagers.

"We can do that," Gers told her.

"Well, where are you going?" Kimberly asked again.

"Well," Jasmine started. "We wanted to follow this river. We thought it might lead to another civilization."

"Well, you're half right," Kimberly said. "This is Roverone Mountain River. In fact, if you had gone the other way down this river, it would take you to many cities! I would've suggested going to Derka, near Cran Lake, 'cause it's the coolest city here in Carsivall." Kimberly saw that all the wierd names were confusing the teenagers.

"Oh, well, anyways," Kimberly said again. "If you want to go east, then you should hop on with me! I travel this river eastword all the time, and I always get where I want to go."

"And that is?" Gers asked.

"Well," Kimberly started. "This river, as it's name applies, starts at Roverone Mountain. Well, it starts at a glacier in between Roverone Mountain and Clishay Mountain. As you can guess, that means we can't ride this whole river reverse-current. We'll have to get off before Qasd Mountain. From there we could just hike up."

"Hike up where?" Jasmine asked, impatiently.

"My home town, Leona." Kimberly answered. "It's a great city. No real tall buildings like Yendys or Chicoga, but some great sights, and my folks will be glad to house you. What d'you say?"

Jasmine looked at Gers. A city in the mountains would be a great way to escape what had happened.

"Sure!" They both answered.

"Then hop on!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Don't squash One!"

Jasmine and Gers jumped into the boat, and Kimberly started it up full speed. The rushing, fresh, moist air felt good on their faces.


	54. Smoke

-shoots-

* * *

Kailee could see smoke in the distance; she realized that some sort of camp out lay ahead.

She picked up her pace alot, despite the fact that she had been walking so much that she didn't even feel like moving.

The rocky hills has dispersed by now, leaving only a slopey prairie. The smoke ahead was very close, Kailee could even hear people talking.

As she crossed over another slope in the plain, she was able to see the whole camp out.

There were at least thirty tents set up, each one having a camp fire. People by the seventies were just sitting around, talking, laughing, eating and drinking beer.

Kailee went down the hill, and passed by many tents.

"Who's that girl?"

"Whoa, she's hot!"

"What happened to her?"

Kailee kept on walking by the people, hoping to find a leader or something.

Everyone snickered or gasped as she walked by. She could smell alcohol, meat and lots of smoke. Her mouth watered as she saw people skewering small animals over fires and cooking them.

Then, Kailee bumped into someone, and she gasped as she realized who it was.

"Britteny!"


	55. Britteny

-gets shot three times-

* * *

"It is you!" Kailee exclaimed.

The girl was in fact Britteny of Nia Town!

"Kailee?" Britteny asked.

"Yeah!" Kailee answered.

"OhmyGod!" Britteny said really fast. "IneverthoughI'dseeyouhere! Come,come! Followme!"

"Uhhh... okay," Kailee said slowly.

Britteny skipped and hopped all the way to a larger, more green tent, and sat infront of it.

"Sit!" Britteny exclaimed. Kailee obeyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kailee asked.

"J'an put me ona sailing trip, right? And then, we saw these mountains, and we were all like, 'Dude! Let's check them out!' and we did, right? And so we went to this-"

"Whoa, whoa," Kailee said. "You've got to talk slower!"

"Oh," Britteny said. "Sorry."

"Whatever, just continue."

"Okay,"Britteny started. "So then, after landing in those mountains... you've seen them, right?"

Kailee nodded. She saw those mountains. They were extremely tall; you could even see them while in Chicoga.

"Well," Britteny continued. "After landing there, we went to Tram, and-"

"Tram?" Kailee asked.

"Yeah," Britteny answered. "It's this city in the Gorge Mountains, and it's not really that big, but this guy, he gave us all these cool weapons, and armor."

"As in guns?" Kailee asked.

"Yeah, and swords and arrows, too," Britteny said. "He said we should use the arrows if we go to Untylvania."

"Where?" Kailee asked.

"Well..." Britteny was confused. "Have you seen any sort of map of this island?"

Kailee shook her head.

"Well... I've got one," Britteny said.

"Really?" Kailee asked. "Can I see it?"

"Sure!"


	56. Walk and Talk

-falls down dead-

* * *

"Princess?" Justin asked. "You've got to be kidding me!" 

"You think I'm kidding?" The girl named Ruby asked. "That would make you pretty stupid."

The four teenagers stood up again.

_Ignorant humans!_

"I guess I owe you four my life," Ruby said, bowing.

"Cool!" Paff exclaimed.

"High five!" Yvon exclaimed. Paff and Yvon high fived each other, and then followed with a series of 'WOOOH!'s.

"Right," Samus said.

"You four must come to my kingdom, now!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm sure my father would give you awards... or... something."

_Greedy!_

"So..." Justin started. "It's your dragon who keeps talking to us?"

"Yep," Ruby nodded. "Magical, isn't it? Dragon's can only communicate through the mind."

"So..." Samus started. "We can only hear your dragon in our mind?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered. "Obviously they can't actually speak. But, their magic is far beyond our knowledge. Come, let's walk while we talk."

"But, you spoke in my mind," Samus said. "Right?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "I can do that. It's not hard to learn. Maybe my friend, Carl will teach it to you.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"Back to Retoxamni!" Ruby exclaimed. "Oyttra and I are not fond in these areas. Although, there aren'treally any towns around here. This canyon is too split to produce any towns."

"Split?" Paff asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "This canyon is within three territories. Because of that, only refineries and work stations are located here. You won't find any large settlements."

"Territories?" Yvon asked.

Ruby sighed, "Look, you are obviously very ignorant of this land. Our wars and battles are waging every day, and you four know not of it. It's actually quite saddening."

_Indeed._

The four teenagers turned to see the dragon walking behind them. They turned back.

"How far away is Retoni?" Yvon asked.

"Retoxamni!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Whatever!"

"Quite a bit of walking," Ruby answered. "I could have Oyttra fly three of you away, and one could wait here with me. It'll only take a couple hours."

"I think we should stay together," Samus said.

"As you wish," Ruby shrugged. "I guess that leaves us running until we exit the canyon. I don't have a cell phone, so, I can't exactly call my father."

"Oh!" Paff exclaimed. "I have one!" She pulled it out.

"You guys have phones?" Samus asked.

"Yeah," Ruby answered, slyly. "You think just because we ride dragons, fight with swords, and use magic that we don't have modern conveniences like phones, computers or cars? You _are_ ignorant."

_Fools._

"I didn't see that coming," Yvon whispered to Paff.

Paff handed her cell phone to Ruby, who started dialing.

"So..." Justin asked. "What're you gonna call your father for?"

"Another dragon," Ruby said. "To take you four. Oyttra's too young to take more than two."

"Ah," Samus said, nodding. She made a frightening glare to Justin, who shrugged.

"Hello?" Ruby said into the phone. "Yeah. Yeah. Well, obviously I'm alive! No. Yes, that's what I need. Yeah. No, not Rezméra, she's had a rough time already. Yeah. Okay, why don't you send-... No. Alright, fine, but you owe me! Bye."

"What happened?" Yvon asked.

"Father didn't answer," Ruby said. "Lady Jenna did. She was already planning on sending a dragon to get me, but I didn't think she picked the right one. She's sending a dragon now. It'll be here in thrity minutes or so."

She gave the cell phone back to Paff. "Thanks."

"No problem," Paff said.

"So... you have all sorts of modern technology?" Justin asked.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed. "The Riders don't use much magic around the castle, so, we ended up just using technology like everyone does."

"That's so cool," Yvon said. "I mean, the fact that you rarely use contractions, or say slang, or act like your age gave us the impression that you were a stuck-up. I guess that blew up in our faces."

"Yeah," Paff agreed.

"Well thats... nice," Ruby said. Oyttra huffed a puff of smoke at the four, who coughed as it engulfed them. Ruby giggled.

"So..." Paff started as the smoke cleared. "Where is your kingdom? Is it a castle or just a big mantion?"

"A mix of both," Ruby answered. "It's not made of bricks or anything, but it has towers and a moat. But no drawbridge. Too many people drive in and out of it, there was no time for a draw bridge."

"That sounds cool," Samus said. "Are we gonna live there?"

"I guess so," Ruby answered. "My fathr should treat you four to guest rooms... I'll try my best to get them together."

"You said Riders earlier," Justin said. "What are they?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby asked. "A Rider is one who has a dragon companion. Riders have great responsibility, though."

"Do they all live in your kingdom?" Samus asked.

"Yup," Ruby answered. "And their dragons, too. But, most of the Riders around now were already in the kingdom before getting their dragons."

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Ruby answered. "My father, the king, can let anybody try out the dragon eggs, and-"

"What do you mean, try out?" Paff asked.

"Well," Ruby started. "Dragons don't hatch when they're old enough. They can only hatch when they're egg has been touched by the one who is to be their Rider."

"You mean," Samus started. "That the dragons are the ones who choose their Riders, even before they're hatched?"

"Yes," Ruby answered.


	57. Blarbüs

_HAHA, YOU'RE DEAD NOW, MOM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_

* * *

_

"That's cool!" Yvon exclaimed. "So... you're dragon hatched after your father made you touch it's egg?"

"Yup," Ruby nodded.

"Can we try out the dragon eggs?" Samus asked.

"I don't see why not," Ruby shrugged. "You were actually able to fight off Manik of the Earthbound with a _pole_! And you two were caught in an explosion, but still had enough energy to talk and help your friends! You saved my life, and all four of you were able to communicate with Oyttra! If you weren't so ignorant, you'd probably be looked upon as Riders!"

"Sweet," Justin said.

"So you think we might get dragons?" Paff asked.

"Well... actually," Ruby started. "I doubt it. You four have no special bond with this land. We believe this is what chooses Riders."

"Damn," Samus muttered.

"When will our ride get here?" Justin asked.

"Any second," Ruby answered. "Blarbüs is a very fast flyer. My advice; Hold on."

"What?" Paff asked suddenly.

"Believe me, you'll-"

Then, as Ruby had predicted, a creature appeared ahead.

"There he is!" Ruby exclaimed. "He may speak to you, so don't be alarmed!"

The creature reared by at record speed in a raging sapphire blur. It roared loudly, and then blasted itself into the wall of the canyon, stopping itself with it's claws.

The dragon was at least foour times larger than Oyttra, and it's sapphire blue eyes gleamed at the teenagers, asthough looking through them for answers to it's questions.

"Whoa!" Samus exclaimed.

"That's Blarbüs," Ruby said. "He's gonna carry you four away." She turned to the huge dragon. The teenagers thought that she was probably talking to it through her mind.

Then, it roared in the air, and shuffled it's position on the rock wall. It stretched it's talons to both sides, and spread it's left wing so that it touched the area where the five stood.

Ruby turned, "Slide down his wing. Don't worry, he'll tell you where to sit."

Samus gulped, and Paff pushed Justin forward.

He groaned, "goddammit, you guys."

Ruby motioned him forward. The butterfiles were buzzing around aimlessly in his gut, but he jumped anyways.

The sapphire membrane slid past him as he slided down, with the occasional bump from the bones within. The flashy scales gleamed the setting sun's rays as he screamed in his head. The dragon named Blarbüspeered at him; perhaps he heard it?

When Justin landed on the shoulder, Paff was able to push Samus forward enough for her to, bravely, jump.

Yvon called, "IS IT FUN?"

Justin sat on the shoulder of the beast, panting and gasping. Yvon shrugged. He made a head first dive, cheering as he slid down the membraned wing.

Paff walked to the edge, but then turned back to Ruby, "Oh, I could just ride with you, right?"

Then, Oyttra huffed a huge puff of smoke at Paff, causing her to back up, and fall onto Blarbüs' wing, and she screamed. Ruby giggled.

Justin had finally managed to climb the huge back of the sapphire beast, and had grabbed hold of the large spikes across the huge spine.

_Hello, young one._

Justin sat with his legs on either side of the spine, and said nervously, "Hey."

_Were you the one who fought the Earthbound boy? _Blarbüs asked.

"Yes," Justin said loudly, as the dragon's head turned away.

He helped Samus climb up. "Thanks."

_What are your names, little ones? _Blarbüs asked.

"Justin."

"Samus."

"Yvon!"

Samus helped Yvon up to the spikes. Paff wasn't far behind.

"Paff," she groaned.

_Quickly now, _Blarbüs said. _Oyttra's already leaving._

Yvon helped Paff up, and Blarbüs leaped up.

The teenagers screamed as the wind flew past at incredible speeds. The g-force was very strong, but the spikes along the dragon's spine kept them from flying off. Paff looked back; Oyttra was behind them, but she was falling behind incredibly fast.


	58. A Little Chat

-makes breakfast-

* * *

Kimberly slowed the boat down as the sun was completely down the west horizon. The desert on the left had dissapated, and were now filled with trees and shrubs that came down the mountains ahead. 

Kimberly had a bit of trouble getting the boat to stop along the strong, opposing current. The shore of the river was shallow and flat, allowing the three to easily drag the boat onto shore, into the tall grass that dominated the south side of the river.

Thenearest mountain to the east was about half a mile away, and was one of the shorter ones. Kimberly had said that was Qasd Mountain. Behind that, was Roverone Mountain, which the river was named after.

The tallest mountain in sight, beside the Roverone, was Clishay Mountain, which, unlike the other moutains, was dominated by ice and snow, not plants. The two mountains, acording to Kimberly, where the safest way into the heart of the Gorge Mountain Range. It seemed easy enough.

"Just leave the boat here," Kimberly said. "I always do. The engine is rigged to not start if someone tries to get it. And nobody would want to drift on it, or hike with it."

"Good point," Gers said.

"Come One," Kimberly said. The creature leaped onto Kimberly's head, and nessled itself in her hair. Bobbles walked along side.

Jasmine and Gers kept shrugged, then kept walking.

"You see that taller mountain to the right of Roverone?" Kimberly pointed.

"Yeah," Gers nodded.

"That's Portel Mountain. It has a perfect hiking trail if it's a slippery day."

"Is Leona on a mountain?" Jasmine asked.

"No, it's in a canyon between about twelve mountains," Kimberly answered. "Let's see... Trent Mountain, Kiln Mountain, Cartur Mountain, Wedinn Mountain, Atlantic Mountain, Vint Mountain, Hoover Mountain, Gentriola Mountain, Biss Mountain, Half Mountain, Sand Mountain, and Superior Mountain. My mantion is on Gentriola."

"Is it a nice city?" Gers asked.

"I think it's very lovely," Kimberly said. "Great childhood I had there. Plus there's a big river that goes through Leona. You can boat down it sometimes. It depends on the weather.

"It's just like any other city, 'cept it has the coolest views of every mountain 24/7!The wildlife in the parks aren't bad either. It has no real skyscrapers, but it has great attractions like parks, museums and mining areas. Leona's a very wealthy city, because of it's oil, coal, and other minerals. Things aren't cheap there."

"Do you go back to Leona often?" Gers asked.

"Of course!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I have a mantion there! I need to see my family and friends now and then, right? I mean... I do so much traveling. Plus, going to Leona is a great way to stock up on things before I go traveling again."

Justin and Gers nodded... it made sense.


	59. More Chat

_Now, time to drive high speed through the city!_

_

* * *

_

The hike was long, hard, but refreshing, and fun.

Kimberly kept talking about Leona, as well as Chicoga, and the mystery city Yendys.

"Where is it?" Jasmine asked. The three were three quarters past Qasd Mountain.

"It's in the west, a bit to the east of the Cran Desert," Kimberly asked. "It's the capital of Carsivall. They changed it after an opposing army wiped out much of Katrina."

"What's it like in Yendys?" Gers asked.

"Very big city," Kimberly said. "Huge buildings, awesome bridges, many attractions, and a rich society. If you love rich people, you'd love living there."

"Cool," Jasmine said.

"You said Katrina?" Gers asked.

"Katrina's north of Chicoga," Kimberly explained.. "It's a hub... sorta. Obviously, as I'm sure you know, this island isn't exactly... popular."

"Yeah..." Jasmine looked at Gers. "We've noticed."

"When I say hub," Kimberly continued. "I mean for trains, highways and passages to other places. You don't see planes or big boats around very often."

"So, most of the cities here are large and populated?" Gers asked. The slope of Roverone Mountain was beginning. The three turned towards a large dirt path that lead into a clearing in the trees ahead.

"Well, not all of them," Kimberly answered. "Sorinto, south of Chicoga, isn't very big. Oh, and Londom isn't big either. But Chicoga, Derka, Yendys, Katrina, Leona and Tram are all pretty big cities."

"And they are all to the west?" Jasmine asked.

"Well," Kimberly started. "Tram is north of here. It's also in the Gorge Mountains. But the difference between Leona and Tram is that Tram is not near the coast, and much of it is on the mountains, so it gets colder there. And it doesn't make as much money."

"Cool," Gers said.

"I'm going to Tram later," Kimberly said. "After my stay in Leona."

"Are we coming with you?" Gers asked.

"I'm quite certain you'll tag along," Kimberly answered. "Now hurry; there's a mountain lodge a mile or so ahead, and I have a car parked there. We'll drive the rest of the way to Leona. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I hate having to walk everywhere."


	60. Bâzch

-gets in car- -starts it- -drives away-

* * *

The sun had finally set in the western horizon as Blarbüs said, _We're almost there!_

The teenagers tried to keep from screaming, but couldn't. The wind was still whipping at their faces, and the g-force kept them bent back.

Then, to their releif, Blarbüs slowed down. His wings flapped more steadily as he turned, probably to give the teenagers a view of the city below.

Semi-tall buildings and thousands of tiny lights lit up in their eyes. The whole stretch of land from horizon to horizon was all urban. The teenagers then realized that Blarbüs was barely two hundred feet above the ground.

Blarbüs then headed to the left, and shot through (to the teenager's dismay) the openings between tall skyscrapers. He passed by all the buildings, and flew only just above the ground when parks, fields or lakes came by.

_This, young ones, is Bâzch. The capital of our fair land. Can you see the castle on the left? _The teenagers looked; yes! A giant mansion (not _exactly_ a castle) was sittingin the middle of a huge fieldinthe city. It must've been twelve stories tall, and had towers, balconies, and gigantic yards. It was too dark to see much detail, but they could see huge trees, other large homes around the mansion, and what seemed like a huge cemetary.

_That's our destination, _Blarbüs continued. _That's King Andrew's kingdom._ He turned towards it.


	61. The Mansion

_WAHOOOO!

* * *

_

The mansion sped towards them as Blarbüs glided towards it. He was heading for a very large balcony that stretched the whole fourth story.

_We're almost there, _he warned. _I've alerted someone of our arrival. When we land, she'll take you directly to the King and our Queen._

He spread his wings wide and hovered in the air, suddenly, directly over the balcony. None of the people there really cared about his arrival, despite his huge size compared to them.

He leaned over far to the right in order to let the teenagers, speechlessly, slide down his belly onto the tiled floor.

As Blarbüs had predicted, a woman stood there. She was wearing a long, black robe, which perfectly matched her long, jet black hair. She smiled, but her eyes spoke to the teenagers how serious and important she must be.

"Follow me, please," She said. The teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.

The woman led the teenagers through atleast five giant corridors in the mansion. The floors were covered with an awesome, red carpet that was completely spotless of dirt or anything else. The walls were painted with the exact same red, but with golden stripes that went vertically from one end to the other perfectly. Even the roof, decorated with purple, velvet streamers, was brilliantly decorated.

The teenagers stared around in awe.

Eventually, the woman led the teenagers to a giant room. It's decoration was exactly the same, except that the room closed in on one spot; a large chair, seven feet tall, jewel encrusted, and was holding the form of one man.

He was wearing a golden crown, and was holding a golden staff. He wore a black cloak like the woman, but had the face of a ruler. His brown goatee was neatly trimmed, and made him look much more mature than he probably was.

The main attraction, however, was the huge golden colored dragon that layed near the throne. It's head and golden eyes were fixed on the teenagers as they walked in.

"Hello, your highness," the woman stopped and bowed.

"Thank you, Neha," the man stood up, and walked towards the teenagers.

At first, they were nervous. He walked slowly and fiercely, as though about to scold them. However, as the woman named Neha walked out of the way, he smiled and shook each of their hands.

"Welcome, welcome!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to Bâzch, and welcome to my kingdom! I am King Andrew! Sworn human leader of the Land of Retoxamni!"


	62. Nice Place

-goes to top speed-

* * *

The teenagers made sighs of relief. 

"Thank you!" Samus said for the four. "You have a very... large place."

"Yes, yes, that I do," The king named Andrew said; he turned around, and walked back to his throne. The dragon's expression seemed more light now.

"Sire?" Neha stepped forward.

"Yes?" the king sat back onto his throne.

"Matthew has returned," She said.

"Tell him to report here," King Andrew said. Neha nodded.

"How do you know that?" Paffasked Neha.

"Through the mind," Neha answered. "I'm sure you've already experienced it, right?"

"Yes," Paff said.

King Andrew got off his throne again, and the dragon beside him lifted it's head up.

He sighed, "Tamintha, please take care of that."

The dragon nodded it's head, and looked at the teenagers still completely confused over everything.

_I'll see you later, _it said suddenly. The voice was that of a proud female, and she spoke with... a sort of royalty.

She walked along the side of the room, and exited through one of those huge halls. She wasn't as big as Blarbüs had been, but she was still much larger than Ruby's dragon Oyttra. She walked gracefully.

"Who is that?" Samus asked aloud.

"Oh," King Andrew started. "That was Tamintha. Beautiful, isn't she? I'm her Rider."

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yes. I was coronated after the war started, and Tamintha hatched for me after I was coronated. Because of that, the dragons declared her their queen."

"You're dragon's a queen?" Yvon asked. "That's cool!"

"Yes, I... guess it is," King Andrew said. "It's always been that way. If I leave the throne or die, Tamintha will stay queen unless she's incopitent or she is killed. Although, it's not my right to coronate a dragon. Only the dragons can do that."

"It makes sense," Samus said.

"Okay, your highness," Paff started. "I think we should know what you mean by war here! Like... why is the MUM here?"

"The MUM arrived after the war started," King Andrew said. "They came for their own purpose... to build permanent settlements where they were allowed."

"What war?" Paff asked again.

King Andrew took a deep breath.


	63. The War

_Hey, look! There's the cops!

* * *

_

"Our people, including the dragons, have been roaming these lands for hundreds of years. Dragons and humans were all over, always happy, always trusting, and always around when you needed them.

"About thirty years ago, however, our philosophers and sorcerers realized that we were settling on too small an area. It seemed that we lived in the center of our beloved Retoxamni, and that we should settle other regions.

"But, that's when we met everyone else.

"The northwest was turned into a life-less tundra, and the northeast was changed to never-ending cloudiness and darkness. The south was stormed with dominets, and the Gorge Mountains became the homes of terrible monsters and evil creatures. The southwest changed from a happy plain to a giant forest filled with brainless killing machines. The west became populated with electrical menaces while the east became homes to beasts grown from molten lava, and giant, mutant trees.

"As you can tell, none of these events were known to us, and nothing had happened to our lands at all. Our beloved Retoxamni was falling apart before our eyes. It took only two years for the creatures in all the twisted regions to find us, too."

"What kind of creatures?" Samus asked.

King Andrew's face grew darker, "The south had become the home of hundreds of dwarfs. These dwarfs weren't very friendly, either. When they found us, they accused us of kidnapping hundreds of their people, and their livestock. They attacked our Riders without mercy, and killed many of them. Our dragons were able to push them southward, into their evil forests.

"We found out that the kidnapped dwarfs had been taken to the tundras in the northeast, so we sent some Riders there to take a look.

"They said that the dwarfs had come on their own accord, to serve the leader which sat at a palace made completely of ice. Her name was the 'White Witch', and her minions were sent out to kill our Riders. They did a poor job, but when the White Witch and her sorcerers and sorceresses came out, they did a number on us. Again, many dragons and Riders were killed there.

"The commotion in the northwest made the creatures in the northeast uneasy, so they attacked us. Vampires. Hundreds and hundreds of vampires attacked our villiages here. They slaughtered much of our people, and took many hostages to their lands. They feasted on animals. When they found us, humans, we were just feasts to them. Even our dragons were being eaten by those beasts.

"Their leader, Dracula, lured dragons to his castle by kidnapping their respective Riders as bait. Then, they would ambush the dragon and eat their hide, while they were still alive."

He paused.

"Our armies started war with the vampires and sent armies to the east to set camps. This is how the war started. This is also how our land of Retoxamni was claimed irrelevant and was attacked on all sides.

"This started in the east. While the vampires took full force against us in the northeast, the armies in the east found cities of machines. The main one, which they called 'Machine City', was home to their leader. The one robot which had been created here, was able to escape and build a whole city. He created a whole robot civilization. When our armies came to camp there, the leader accused us of invading and whiped out our eastern armies.

"They then declared war on us.

"The vampires didn't like that, however, and attacked the machines. The vampires declared war. They lost. The machines took much of the vampires 'land'. When we heard that part of the story, what we feared came to realize.

"Retoxamni was no longer the name of this whole island. It is but the name of the territory we control. From then on, we had Retoxamni, and they had their own names. Now, this wasn't a war for revenge, for fun, or for substanence... it was for control.

"When the northwest heard of the plight between the machines and the vampires, they decided to invade the vampires land, which they called Untylvania. The White Witch called her land Ainran, and took alot of Untylvania for themselves, turning it into a tundra like the rest of it.

"We took the initiative to attack the vampires land, making part of Untylvania a part of Retoxamni. The machines attacked, too, dubbing their land Zion. By then the machines had full control over the Gorge Mountains, but failed to put any posts or cities in them.

"We took that chance. We sent many Riders and dragons to the Gorge Mountains, where they set up camps, and even settlements. Some still are there today. We attacked the machines from the west and east of their Zion, and narrowed it down so that Machine City and only a few other settlements remained. Although we didn't have official control over the Gorge Mountains, we were still able to widen Retoxamni eastward.

"But then, Ainran invaded Retoxamni and slaughtered a few Riders and dragons, again. For that, both us and the vampires attacked Ainran and stole much of their land. Their tundra weakened in power, and both Untylvania and Retoxamni were leading the war.

"As you've probably noticed, the west was not a threat. The creatures there did not name their land, nor did they participate in the war at all. That is, until Ainran sent their armies to rest there.

"The leader of the west, a sorcerer named Sarumon, ordered the White Witch to send back her armies. When she refused, Sarumon declared his territory part of the war, and killed off the White Witches army before they were able to attack Retoxamni. He named his territory Noraz.

"Fortunately, Noraz saw that Retoxamni was leading the war, and they had the smallest territory. They made an alliance with us, and helped each other out during Ainran's attacks.

"Our Riders and dragons were easily able to defend Noraz, and they had a huge impact on our defences, too. But, Noraz saw fit to start expanding their land, and moved southward.

"Noraz demanded that the south belong to them. The only people to stop them were the dwarfs. They came and whiped out their forces, as well as ours when we went to defend them. The machines in Zion realized that the dwarfs had their own territory controlled, and decided to invade. The dwarfs, however, were easily able to defeat them.

"Once again, the dwarfs attacked us after defeating the machines.

"Noraz, Retoxamni and Zion realized that the dwarfs had the most superior armies, and wanted to allign with them. The dwarfs refused, however, and attacked all three territories.

"Since the south was not an option, Noraz and Retoxamni chose to keep attacking Untylvania and Ainran, who, by then, had alligned.

"Zion continued to bombard the vampires while Noraz and Retoxamni were defending themselves from the White Witches armies.

"Then, an Orc, the natives of Noraz, accidentally killed an innocent dragon, causing an uproar in Retoxamni. They invaded, and stole much of Noraz's land. In that time, Noraz was losing the war and Ainran was winning it.

"That all changed, however, when the MUM showed up."


	64. MUM's Role

_PULL OVER, OR BE KILLED!_

_

* * *

_  
King Andrew paused, then continued, "The MUM thought that this island was inhabited and deserted, much to their ignorance. They landed in the south, and instantly grew a liking to the mountains and the forests of which they saw.

"They had their sources... Sources by which we would've killed on the spot if we knew who they were. They found out everything. They learned of our pasts and our secrets. They learned of us, of Ainran, of Noraz, of Zion, of Untylvania, and of the dwarfs.

"The fact that the dwarfs hadn't lost a single invasion intregued the MUM. They met them, and made deals. Afterwards, they immigrated more humans to this island, under the protection of the dwarfs. They started building montrous settlements within both Retoxamni and Noraz. But as hard as we tried, we couldn't flush them away. The combined force of the dwarf's superior armies and the MUM's invincible technology made us out to be useless.

"The MUM called their land Carsivall, after an ancient warrior.

"The dwarfs weren't interested in leaving their forests at that point, but the MUM were still able to control their armies. Carsivall kept expanding northward, eastward and westward. Soon Retoxamni, Noraz and Zion were squished into each other, making our territories much smaller.

"Noraz was the only one of the three who were able to get their armies straight into the dwarf forests. Obviously, they were completely obliterated, but the MUM still made a backlash. They invaded Noraz, and took all but a tiny portion of it's land.

"Instead of being mad at Carsivall for the backlash, Noraz became vengeful on Retoxamni, claiming us to be cheats for not helping out. They didn't invade us or fight us, but our alliance was broken forever.

"Zion seemed to be having just as much trouble, for the MUM were pushing them even further northward. To counter this, Zion took much of Untylvania, thus making it only move northward. The strife between Untylvania and Zion became greatest then, but both sides were even.

"Ainran continued it's fight against Retoxamni, Noraz, and Untylvania but had no real affect. Since then they've stopped fighting, but are still most likely plotting.

"Carsivall was now the unstoppable power. The MUM and dwarfs are still expanding their land. Most of the Gorge mountains, the deserts, the most urban areas as well as many lakes now belong to the MUM. Ever since their arrival the war has been non-stop.

"Our only option now is to allign with, not just Noraz and Zion, but Untylvania and Airan, too. It is our biggest concern, and now Carsivall has become even more powerful. My spies tell me the MUM has summoned their strongest warriors to crush us, and Noraz. What Untylvania and Ainran fail to realize, is that soon Carsivall will be after them. It's only a matter of time.

"And time is not with us anymore. It's against us."


	65. Any More Questions

_NEVER!_

_

* * *

_

"Wow..." Justin said. 

"Incredible, isn't it?" King Andrew asked.

"We came here thinking this place was inhabited!" Samus exclaimed.

"So did the MUM," King Andrew added.

"That doesn't exactly explain why this place was never actually discovered," Paff commented. "Wouldn't planes see it, or something?"

"They would," King Andrew started. "If Ainran wasn't covered in tundras, and Untylvania covered in clouds I'm sure we'd be spotted. Not to mention the cloaking technology the MUM brought with them here. They want this land all to themselves, and that's it. I'm sure once they have control, the dwarfs would be gone, too."

"Probably," Justin said.

"So..." Yvon started. "Is Retoxamni losing this war?"

"No, Noraz is," King Andrew answered. "We're in the middle. Like I said, Zion countered their loses with winnings. Because of that, we are second to last in this battle."

"Do all of your Riders live here?" Paff asked.

"All but one," King Andrew answered. "My cousin Ayanna lives in Tram. It's a city in the Gorge Mountains; in the Carsivall region."

"Wouldn't she be attacked?" Justin asked.

"Remember when I said that some of the camps that our Riders built early in the war are still around?Tram is one of them. The MUM probably doesn't know it's there, or they don't care about it. They're more focussed on the superior urban areas. Chicoga and Katrina are southern from here, and they're really important to the MUM's financial situations. Yendys is their capital, and Derka has their own Senate. The mountains are nothing to them."

"So, other than her, every Rider you know lives here?" Yvon asked.

"Yes!" King Andrew exclaimed as an answer. "And this is a perfect time of day to be here! Every dragon besides Oyttra is here. It's not that late. If you're curious, you can go meet everyone."

"Now?" Samus asked.

"Why not? You saved my daughter's life! And until she gets here, you'll be respected by everybody! Why don't you just walk around... I need to talk with-"

"SIRE!" there was a scream from the back of the room. A tall, blonde, chubby man cam browling from the back hall. He had a rifle, knife, pistol, hard-chain necklace, taser, and packs of bullets on his belt. The teenagers gasped; they thought he was a terrorist or something.

"Matthew!" King Andrew exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, your highness," the man named Matthew panted. "I... I wanted to check on Rezmèra..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," King Andrew said suddenly. "I forgot all about that... All this talk of the war must've made me forget all about what has happened."

"That's alright, your highness," Matthew bowed. "I did talk to her for a while."

"Well, no big deal," King Andrew waved it off. "Do you have any reports?"

"No major ones, sire," Matthew answer. "Although I'm going to need more supplies."

"What?" King Andrew boomed. "I just gave them more two days ago!"

"I'm sorry, your highness," Matthew quivered. "But... it's frustrating. Everytime they take camp a dominet sweeps over them and destroys everything."

King Andrew groaned, "Fine. Don't let it happen again."

"I'll try," Matthew said.

"Um, sire?" Justin started.

"Yes?" King Andrew looked at him.

"What's a dominet?"

"A dominet," Matthew started. "It a flash bang of wind that can dissipate in seconds. They occur all over Noraz, Zion, Retoxamni and Carsivall as a result of the climate shifts in Ainran and Untylvania. They can reach incredible speeds in but a minute, but can dissapear as soon as they appear."

The teenagers remembered; they had been caught in a dominet once.

"Any other questions?" King Andrew asked. He got off his throne, and walked towards the five.

The teenagers shook their heads.

"Matthew," King Andrew started. "You're not going to be able to leave for a day or two. For now, why don't you show these four around? Introduce them to people and some dragons. I'll call them back when my daughter arrives."

"Yes, sire," Matthew bowed, and motioned the teenagers to follow. They made bows, also, and followed him.

"I'll see you later, children," King Andrew called.


	66. The Assasination

-rams the cops-

* * *

"Where are we going?" Paff asked. 

"Wherever," Matthew answered. "Personally, I don't have time to watch you noobs. I have stuff to do. Stuff to take care of. The King wanted me to introduce you to people? So be it. I'm not sticking around, though."

"Wow," Samus said.

"Come," Matthew motioned. "I'll introduce you to a few people... Maybe I can get them to give you jobs, or something."

Matthew led them to a sort of cafeteria. It was filled with tables and benches, as well as salad bars, dinner trays and a few crowds. Matthew strode up to the woman named Neha, and spoke.

"Can you get these kids off my back?"

"What?" Neha asked, flinching. "_You_ were told to watch them!"

"I can't!" Matthew exclaimed. "I have people to talk to! Plans to make! Bullets to forge! Nukes to supervise! I don't have time to show these noobs the whole castle!"

Neha groaned. "Why can't you grow up?"

"I'm being serious here!" Matthew exclaimed. "Don't you have things you need done? I can't let these kids follow me!"

"Fine, God!" Neha exclaimed. "I'll let them help me, just stop complaining!"

"Thank you!"

Matthew stormed away into the back, leaving Neha to glare at the teenagers.

She walked up to them, "Well... I guess I'm your boss now... I'm Lady Neha," she shook the fours hands. "And you?"

"Oh," Samus said. "I'm Samus, and these are my friends, Justin, Yvon and Paff."

"Alright," Neha said. "I'm one of the most loyal people to King Andrew... you know that?"

"We just got here," Yvon reminded her.

"Oh... right," Neha said slowly. "Well, whatever. I have alot to do in such little time. I guess all I can let you four do is check on a few people for me."

"Alright," Justin said.

"Now, I guess I need to fill you in," Neha said.

"On what?" Paff asked.

"Well, about two days ago, there was an attack. We believe a hired assasin got near our mansion here. They probably hid in the rocky slopes on the other side. They must've used their own weapons, because Matthew denied anything was missing.

"In any case, one of our greatest Riders, Brett, was killed on the south north balcony."

"He was shot?" Justin asked.

"I'm afraid so," Neha nodded. "But it wasn't only him. It seems that the assasin was supposed to kill Brett's dragon too. Pochi was killed there on the same balcony. He and Brett were conversing, it seems."

"So the assasin killed both Brett and his dragon?" Samus asked.

"No," was Neha's solid, dark answer.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"The assasin must've assumed that Pochi was Brett's dragon, since they were talking on the balcony at that precise moment."

"Pochi wasn't Brett's dragon?" Yvon asked.

"Nope," Neha answered.

"Then Pochi died in vain," Samus said. "That's so sad."

"That it is," Neha agreed.

"Who was the target dragon?" Justin asked.

"His dragon's named Squinette," Neha answered. "Brett's funeral is tomorrow morning. Pochi had his funeral; the dragons do that on their own, usually."

"Did Pochi have a Rider?" Paff asked.

"Yes," Neha said, darkly again. "It's only been two days since the assasination, and Aaron has already fled Bâzch and caused incredible strife."

"How?" Justin asked.

"He tried to kill one of the leaders in the MUM," Neha said. "He was caught, and is now fleeing from the whole MUM. But he can't come back, despite all the dragons we've sent after him."

"So Aaron thought," Samus started. "That the MUM had hired an assasin to target Brett and his dragon, but accidentally killed Pochi?"

"That's what happened," Neha said. "Both Squinette and Aaron have gone all depressed and dark. Not to mention Rezmèra... Matthew's dragon. Pochi was her birthfather."

"Really?" Yvon asked. The others glared at him. "What? I can be confused!"

"Anyways," Neha continued. "I would really appreciate you four checking on everyone. They've been down to the ground lately. I needed to tell you the story before you did anything."

"Who do we need to check?" Justin asked. "And... where?"

"Well... who's brave enough to meet with Squinette?" Neha asked. "Brett's dragon?"

Justin, Samus and Yvon immediately took a step backwards, leaving Paff to groan. "Goddammit, I hate you guys."

"Don't worry, it won't be hard," Neha said, her hand on Paff's shoulder. "You just need to go to her room, and make sure she hasn't lit anything on fire or broken any walls.

Paff tensed; Yvon pointed at her, silently laughing.

"You," Neha pointed at Yvon. "Can check on Rezmèra. She'll probably be just fine, but you should still check.

"You," she pointed at Samus. "Patrol the south balcony, where the accident happened. Make sure nobody causes any trouble."

"And you," she pointed at Justin. "Patrol the north balcony. Keep an eye out for the princess while you're at it. Besides that, you don't need anything else. The king will summon you when the princess arrives."


	67. Map

_DIE!_

_

* * *

_

Britteny unrolled the map, and Kailee glanced at it.

The island on the map was roughly rectangular, with ragged shores here and there, completely surrounded by ocean. It was divided unequally into six territories that were each shaded into different colors.

Taking up the most land was the yellow area labeled 'Carsivall'. It took up the whole south of the island, from the far west to the far east. The northwest of the region also spurrted upwards farther than the rest did.

In the center of the island was the red area labeled 'Retoxamni'. It was very irregularly shaped, but still was able to touch every other region in some place.

In the center west of the island was the smallest area; it was a dark brown, and was labeled 'Noraz'. It took up some of the west coast, but was being pushed by the areas around it.

Taking up much of the east was the green area labeled 'Zion'. It was shaped like an upside-down funnel, where the tip was north and it grew fatter as it moved southward.

The northwest was occupied by the blue area labeled 'Ainran'. It took up the corner of the island, and moved southeast towards the center.

The final area, in the northeast, was purple and was labeled 'Untylvania'. It took up most of the north, and was equally spread south then west.

After all that, Kailee focused on the landmarks.

A bunch of little black triangles, symbolizing mountains, stretched from the very southeast corner, along the east coast to the tip of Zion. They were labeled the 'Gorge Mountains'.

Two large forests were in the south, the largest taking up the whole southwest corner of the island. They were labeled the 'Cappie' and 'Dixy' forests.

A large river started near the base of the Gorge Mountains, and flowed all the way through Carsivall to a large lake near the west coast. It was the 'Roverone Mountain River'.

This river flowed all the way up to Retoxamni, where Kailee noticed the 'Trumfrey Canyon' that spawned on the 'Trumfrey River'. Both the Trumfrey River and the Roverone Mountain River combined into a lake, where it formed the 'Crystal River'.

There, Kailee noticed many different things. A small desert, labeled the 'Zion Desert', was split equally between Zion, Retoxamni, and Untylvania.

She also noticed a large forest in the north, labeled the 'Untylvanian Rainforest'. It came to a halt along a huge deadzone in Ainran, labeled the 'Ainran Tundra'.

Kailee was amazed at all the information posted on that small sheet of paper.

"Wow!" Kailee exclaimed. "I thought this place was way smaller!"

"So did we!" Britteny said. "We've been moving non-stop since Tram. See? Tram's right there..." she pointed at a dot in the Gorge Mountains, near the border between Carsivall and Zion. As she predicted, it was labeled 'Tram'.

"Where's Chicoga?" Kailee asked. Britteny thought, and then pointed it out. The dot labeled 'Chicoga' was alot larger than most of the dots, and it was located in the middle of Carsivall, along the Roverone Mountain River. "Cool!"

"We're not far from Chicoga," Britteny explained. "We're heading for Katrina... see? Right there." She pointed to it. It was just north of Chicoga. "When we get there, we'll choose our new destination."

"So... I can stay with you guys?" Kailee asked.

"Well... you're alone, right?" Britteny asked. Kailee nodded. "Well then? Why not?"

Kailee smiled. She was only just a little dissapointed that she lived and everyone else died. But now, she had to stay here.


	68. Arrival

_OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT A GUN!_

_

* * *

_

"There it is!" Kimberly exclaimed.

The three had visited a mountain lodge about an hour earlier and found Kimberly's car, a silver 2006 Honda Accord, and drove along a dirt road through the range.

Then, the city was visible. It was a huge eyeful of lights, with no sign of any large structures, located in a deep valley between the mountains. The buzz of the trafic and the life was clearly visible; it was a very lively town, despite the time.

"Well then?" Jasmine said. "Go!"

Kimberly sped up a little as the dirt path sloped downwards towards Leona.

Once they reached the road, Kimberly pointed at the mountain beside the one nearest them.

"See that big house on it?" She asked. "That's our destination. We can sleep in nice and late."

Gers and Jasmine liked that, and they could've sworn that Bobbles and One liked it, too.

Kimberly's drive there took only minutes.


	69. Kimberly's House

-shoots-

* * *

The house was three stories tall, and was built on a large foundation that went into the mountain.From the front yard, Jasmine and Gers could tell there was a pool, patio, balcony and grill area. Through the large windows, they could see a workout room and a large kitchen.

Kimberly went up to the door, the teenagers and the creatures following.

"Password?" a mechanical voice suddenly asked.

"You have password protection?" Gers asked. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, and it's patterned, too!" Kimberly said. "Everyday the password changes."

"How do you know what they are, then?" Jasmine asked.

"Because the password is patterned," Kimberly repeated. "I can use the formula in my notebook," she pulled one out of her pocket. "To find out what today's password is."

"What's the pattern?" Jasmine asked.

"The lunar mansion of the coresponding day according to the ecliptic calander of Hindu asrology."

The teenagers looked at each other. "What?" Gers asked.

Kimberly grinned, "What date is it?"

"July 17th," Jasmine answered. "Or 16th..."

"No, it's the 17th," Kimberly said. She peered in her notebook, and did some math in her head. Then she turned to the front door and said, "Punarvasu."

Then, the sound of the door unlocking clicked, and the mechanical voice said, "You may enter."

"Thank you," Kimberly nodded.

Gers and Jasmine glanced at each other again.

Kimberly opened the door, and her creatures jumped inside happily. Jasmine and Gers followed Kimberly inside.

The immediate room was a large tiled hall which lead to three open rooms. Towards the left was a living room; two couches and a chair were put around a big screen TV, and there was a large bookshelf on the back wall. On the right was the workout room, where a stationary bike, barbells, jump ropes, treadmills, bowflex's, punching bags and a small trampoline were waiting. Ahead of them was a large, open kitchen, complete with every known appliance, as well as a dining room fit for at least ten.

Jasmine and Gers glared around in awe.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Kimberly asked.

"Awesome!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Come!" Kimberly motioned. Jasmine and Gers went to the dining room with Kimberly, who showed them a large screen door at the back, which had been hidden by the wall.

"Out there is the pool area and the grill," Kimberly said. "Go upstairs and turn on your first right to get to the patio. Top floor is the bedrooms, and try not to disturb everyone at night... they'll get angry."

"Everyone?" Jasmine asked.

"The creatures," Kimberly exclaimed. "They all share a room."

"I thought there was only two," Gers said.

"No," Kimberly shook her head. "There's five. Bobbles, One, Sparky, Pink, and Max."

"Who are they?" Jasmine asked.

"Go meet them," Kimberly said. "They're probably upstairs."


	70. Upstairs

-hits gas tank- -huge explosion-

* * *

Kimberly showed them to the stairs, which spiraled up into the second level. This floor was a long hallway with three doors, that stretched to another set of spiral stairs that went even higher. 

The teenagers recalled Kimberly saying the first door on the right led to the patio, so they went to the first door on the left.

Jasmine opened it, leading to a large office room. There was a large working desk covered in papers and binders, infront of a large bookcase full of dictionaries, textbooks and encyclopedias. The hardwood floor was polished and shiny, reflecting the light of a computer, sitting on a desk to the right. There was only one window; a large one on the far left wall.

They left the room and proceeded to the next door across from them; it was just a bathroom. It was very nice, though. It was large, clean, and had a large jacuzzi in the back.

The two then climbed up the second set of spiraling stairs to the top floor.

This floor was one large, circular room with about five doors evenly spread around it. However, there was something in the middle of this room...

A spherical, clearly mechanical object was levitating over the center of the room. Jasmine gasped when she first saw it.

Along with it's main part, two smaller spheres circled around it, like two tiny versions of it. What's more, the thing was giving off tiny holograms of rectangles around it, making it look even more creepy.

The thing turned, it seemed, as it must've noticed the two somehow. The smaller spheres seemed to rotate around it faster.

Luckily, Kimberly walked up the stairs, "Oh, you're up here? My office door was open, so I thought you were there!" She paused. "Oh! I see you've met Sparky."

"What is that thing?" Gers asked. "It's incredible!"

"It's a Rezbit," Kimberly explained. "It's a prototype. A man in Katrina told me he was assigned to make about twenty of them for some people. This was the fourth one he made. I stole it, and then named it Sparky."

"Wow, that's..." Jasmine started. "Something."

"PINK! MAX!" Kimberly called. Sparky flew past the three, zipping down the stairs. Then, out of one of the doors, a woman who looked _exactly_ like Kimberly stepped forward, holding some sort of deranged, evil plant.

"No!" Kimberly wagged her finger. The second Kimberly looked down, sadly, and then turned, suddenly, into a pile of pink jelly.

"Oh my God!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What is that?" Gers asked loudly.

"That's Pink!" Kimberly answered. She crouched down, and the blob rolled to her, and Kimberly picked it up. "She's a shapeshifter."

"Where the hell do you get these things?" Jasmine asked. She backed away.

"Careful!" Kimberly exclaimed. "You don't want to back up into Max... He'll bite you!"

Jasmine turned, to see the large plant sitting in it's pot. It had a really skinny, flimsey stem, with big, green leaves and a very large head. It had fangs; they were clearly visible. "Thanks."

"I created both Pink and Max," Kimberly said. "I don't want to tell you how, though. Secrets."

"Ah," Gers nodded.

"Anyhow," Kimberly said. "You can choose your bedrooms. Not the master bedroom, though. That's mine. And the closest door on the left is the creatures, so don't choose that. The bathroom is on the far right, and downstairs. Were you two in my computer room?"

"Yes," Gers nodded.

"Like it?"

"How did you make all the money for this gorgious house?" Jasmine asked.

"Simple!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I'm a bounty hunter!"


	71. The Assasin

_MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!_

_

* * *

_

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Come! I'll show you my weapon room!"

"What?" Gers asked.

"Come!"

Kimberly, still holding Pink in her arms, led the teenagers down the staircase, back into the office room. Kimberly strode to the bookcase in the back, and put Pink onto the desk. With her right hand, she surfed over the books until she met with the one entitled '_The book of the Internet_'. She pulled on it, sending the bookcase veering off suddenly to the left.

Jasmine and Gers flinched;a large, windowless, lit room appeared. Shelves of guns, knives, spears, bows and test tubes filled the walls. A large table covered in papers was in the center. Kimberly smiled.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked.

"I think you're more thanwe may've thought!" Jasmine exclaimed. "What kind of a bounty hunter are you, if you have to use all these?"

"I don't exactly kill..." Kimberly started. "...people."

"Then what?" Gers asked, walking into the gun room.

"Well, I specialize in larger beasts. Animals, Magicians, Orc, Dragons-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Jasmine interrupted. "Magicians? _Dragons_?"

Kimberly gaped; "Are you _that_ ignorant? Do you know anything? Of course there's magicians and dragons! They're around all the time!"

"And you've killed them?" Gers asked, feeling an assault rifle on a shelf.

"Of course!" Kimberly exclaimed. "And graciously accept the money."

"Obviously, if you can afford this place," Jasmine said. Her eye caught a cork board, with weapons tacked onto it. A piece of paper on top read '_Specials_'. "What are all these?"

"Oh, those?" Kimberly strode up to it with the teens. "I made great accomplishments with all of these. When the Carsivall Senate takes this land, these will be priceless antiques."

"What did you do with this?" Jasmine pulled a large hunting knife sheath.

"Oh that?" Kimberly asked. Jasmine clicked on a button, quickly summoning the large, silver blade from the sheath. It was three quarters stained with blood.

Kimberly grinned darkly, "I killed four dragons with that knife."

Jasmine glared at her, and then stared into the blade. She glared at her reflection coming from the glowing, red stain.

"Oh!" Gers exclaimed. "What about this pistol?" It shined with black metal, almost whispering it's need to be used.

"I duelled with a rival bounty hunter with that pistol. Shot 'em in the belly; but I didn't kill him. I killed him," She pulled down from the top a small crossbow. "With this. Shot 'em right in the head with my last arrow. Pure luck."

"What about this sabre?" Jasmine pulled from the bottom.

"Stabbed a sorcerer in the heart with that."

"How about this?" Gers pulled a machine gun from the center.

"I totally overkilled another rival bounty hunter with that. She turned out to be an assasin droid, anyways."

"What?" Gers asked.

"Nevermind," Kimberly shook head.

"What's the latest thing you put on this wall?" Jasmine asked.

"Ummm," Kimberly thought. She croutched down, and lifted up a relatively small rifle. "This."

"What did you do with it?" Jasmine asked.

"I killed a dragon with it; and it's tamer. It was just two days ago, I think." Kimberly answered. "Come on, put everything back. I'm hungry, anyways. You kids want anything before you go to bed?"

"Sure," Gers said.

"Okay."


	72. Squinette

-shoots-

* * *

"Don't worry, Paff, you'll be fine!" Paff walked up to the amethyst colored door, mocking Justin's voice. "It's just a harmless dragon, blah blah BLAH!" 

She took a deep breath in front of the door, and then slowly opened it, the feeling of regret and anxiety stabbing at her insides.

"H-h-hello?" She studdered.

No reply.

She took a step inside. The only source of light was the gigantic opening in the left wall, leading outside into the fields of Bâzch. The whole left side of this room was lit with light from the outdoors, while the right side was pitch black.

The visible walls were streamed with violet colored velvet. The carpet was violet, the roof was violet, and all the accessories in the visible part of the room were violet, too.

"H-hello?" Paff asked again. She took another step forward, and peered through the large opening. She couldn't see any activity.

Paff walked along some more, dragging her hand along the wall. She thought that the dragon might've been outside, so she headed for the door, until-

_Who are you?_ were the words that made her freeze.It was female, and very, very sad. It also had a large hint of anger, and revenge. Paff felt all these things enter her mind.

"My n-name is P-Paff," she answered. "I was s-sent here by Neha. She w-wanted me to check on y-you."

_Oh really? _the dragon sounded annoyed. _You must be one of those 'Special Guests' Queen Tamintha told me about! Pah! Leave me!_

"O-okay," Paff studdered, pinned against the wall now. "I'll l-leave you alone, th-then." She headed for the door again, but was stopped short of it.

_Why do you studder? _the dragon asked. _Do you fear me?_

Paff stopped and turned again, butdidn't dare answer that question.

_Do you fear me because of my rage? Because of what happened? Do you know of my plight?_

Paff gulped, "Y-yeah... s-sort of."

_Ah._

There was a long pause; Paff started to breath more heavily.

_I assumed you were ignorant of my loss, _the dragon said.

"W-well," Paff started; she gulped. "I d-din't want to m-make you angry with me, o-or anything."

_That's very wise of you, _the dragon said. Paff felt the dragon was getting calmer. _Why are you here? You have a very strong presence; a rare quality for a young human. I have never sensed you before._

"I'm new here," Paff said. She wasn't very scared of the dragon anymore, but she still found no sign of her in the blackness. "I was lured here by the MUM, I think. That's what Justin and Samus say, anyways."

_Ah, more MUM trickery, _the dragon said, then paused. _Do you know my name?_

"Yeah," Paff answered. "Squinette, right?"

_That's correct,_ the dragon said. _It's nice to meet a human who knows my name, and respects my need to be angry. You seem like a very strong, wise human. I see a great fortune for you._

"Thank you," Paff walked forward, but then stopped. "I think I should go now. Neha just wanted me to see if you're okay."

She began to turn, but stopped as she saw something approach her. She smiled.

Squinette, a large, shining, amethyst colored dragon appeared as she came out of the darkness. Her wings were stretched out, reflecting a purple light throughout the room, and her gleaming, crystal eyes were fixed on Paff. She bowed down, and Paff did, too.

_It was nice meeting you, _Squinette said._ I hope to see you soon._

"Of course," Paff said. She left the room feeling happier than usual.


	73. Rezmèra

-hits another cop in the head- -car crashes- -explosion-

* * *

Yvon walked up to the large red door at the end of the hall as Neha had instructed. He was a little nervous, but found comfort thinking about the fear in which Paff was in right now.

But then, as the door neared, he ran into Matthew again.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked, looking away from a pad of paper he was reading.

"Oh, uhhh," Yvon started. "Neha told me to check on a dragon named Rezmèra... isn't she your dragon?"

"Yup," Matthew answered. He glared at the paper in his hand, and then looked back at Yvon, "Well, if Neha wanted you to check on her, there's no need. But I guess it'd be best if you met her. Come, I'll introduce you."

"I thought you had work to do," Yvon raised an eyebrow.

"I do," Matthew said. "But I think it's best if I give you a good impression to her. Come."

Matthew opened the large, red door, and Yvon followed him in.

Right in front of them was a huge, open wall that let in the light from outside. The night lights in Bâzch were clearly visible, and they were enough to light up the room.

Yvon immediately noticed Rezmèra; she was a smaller, pure red dragon that was laying in the middle of the room. As they entered, her ruby eyes immediately became fixed on him.

"Hello," Matthew said. Yvon assumed that Rezmèra was talking with him. "Yes, I'm back. No, I don't have any bad news, why would I? Of course not! Don't think that way! ...Yes. Yeah, this boywas one of them."

_Hello there, _Yvon heard. Rezmèra's voice was very kind sounding, yet seemed to have straight attitude. The mix of the two gave her a very heartening feeling of hope.

"Hi," Yvon said.

_What is your name?_

"Yvon," he answered.

_Hello Yvon. I am Rezmèra. It's a pleasure to meet you. Matthew tells me you helped save your princess. Is this true?_

"Well... I guess you can say that. Everyone else does."

_Do _you_ think you did?_

"Well... yeah! Sure I did!"

_That's good._

"Yes," Matthew said. Yvon assumed again that they were talking. "I guess King Andrew wants them to meet all of you, and the other Riders."

_You should meet everyone else, _Rezmèra told Yvon. _I see great strengths lie with you._

"Thanks," Yvon said.

_I'll see you again, then? _Rezmèra asked.

"Definately," Yvon answered.

"I'll see ya," Matthew said. Rezmèra made a nod.

"Bye," Yvon waved.

Matthew led Yvon out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind him.

"She's amazing," Yvon said.

"She likes you," Matthew said. "Says you have awesome potential. I guess we'll see, eh?"

"Yeah," Yvon said.


	74. Cirus

_OH MY GOD!_

_

* * *

_

"This is the north balcony," Neha said. Justin and Samus looked around. "It swerves all the way around to the south. You only need to patrol around this section, to the corner. The part that connects the south to the north is a cafeteria; only humans hang around there."

"Okay," Justin said; he and Samus were looking at a dragon, sitting near the end of the balcony. It had icy blue scales, and aquamarine eyes, which stared sadly up into the night sky. "Who's that?"

Neha looked; "Oh... that's Cirus."

"Who's it's Rider?" Samus asked.

"Oh," Neha said slowly. "He doesn't have one."

"He doesn't?" Justin asked.

"Nope. Cirus' Rider died a long, long time ago. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

There was a long pause; "Well?" Samus asked. "Are you gonna tell the story?"

"No," Neha answered darkly. "I think it'd be best if he told you. Although I doubt it'll ever happen, so don't put your hopes up."

"What does Cirus do now?" Justin asked. "Without a Rider, what'll happen to him?"

"Well, for the time being, he's been like a second dragon to me. Matthew, Carl and... Brett... used to argue about it all the time. They said that I should let Cirus go wild. I couldn't... I wouldn't. I know Cirus stares into the stars, stared into his reflections of the surface of lakes, stares into the mountains for the same reason every day since his moving here. He's always been missing his Rider, ever since it happened.

"And I'm scared for Squinette... I fear the same thing would happen to her. Both Cirus' old Rider and Brett died similarly; by human betrayers. The only difference is that Squinette had much more of a connection with Brett; they knew and loved each other longer."

"Wow," Samus said.

"Is that all you say?" Justin asked her.

"Well... uh... shut up!" Samus exclaimed.

"These are dark times," Neha said. "And until they lighten up, nothing will change for anybody. I suggest you keep your distance from Cirus. He doesn't want to speak with me right now."

"Really?" Samus asked.

"Yes," Neha answered. "Come, let me show you the south balcony," She then turned to Justin. "Stay here, and watch for the princess. It may take a while, though. I'll send one of your friends here when they're done."

"Alright," Justin said. He took another glare at Cirus, and then strode to the stone railing of the balcony. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin swore he saw Cirus look at him. But, maybe not.


	75. Harpo

_DIE, COPPERS!_

_

* * *

_

"And this," Neha said. "Is the south balcony."

"Not much different than the north balcony," Samus commented.

"Pretty much," Neha nodded. "It's got a better view, though."

Samus nodded; the night lights in Bâzch lit up the horizon, and gave a nice glow to the balcony. Along the south side were a line of canopies, each ranging from about six stories tall to about two stories tall.

"I can assume that assasin you spoke of hid in those trees," Samus said. "They have to be extremely thick!"

"Yes, that's what we concur," Neha said. "It seems quite deserted here; Oh wait, here comes Harpo!"

Samus looked to where Neha pointed; a large green dragon was coming in from Bâzch. It wasn't that large of a dragon, but it made a large roar as it landed with a giant boom.

"Hello, Harpo," Neha said. There was a pause, Samus assumed they were talking to each other. "Yes. Very shortly. Squinette is fine... yes, Rezmèra is, too. No. Yes, this is one of them."

_Greetings, human, _the dragon said; his voice was deep, strong and tough sounding, like that of a gym instructor.

"Hello," Samus said.

_You helped rescue your princess?_

"Yeah," Samus nodded.

_Pah! _Harpo exclaimed._I would've thought she could've handled herself! Waste of hope!_

"Harpo, please!" Neha hissed. "You don't have to go acting all tough all the time!" There was a pause. "Yes, go on. You sound like you need some sleep."

_I expect to see you at the funeral tomorrow, then?_ Harpo asked.

"Oh, uhhh..." Samus looked at Neha, who nodded. "Sure."

_Good._

The dragon launched again into the air, and flew around the far corner of the mansion.

"Sorry about him," Neha turned to Samus. "He's Oyttra's teacher, you see. Very strict."

"Most likely," Samus commented.

"Well then, it seems you know what to do. It's highly unlikely anything will happen; but keep an eye out. Many dragons are coming home; it'd be best if you spoke to each of them once. Lady Jenna will check on you for me later."

Samus nodded. Neha smiled, and turned away, but stopped when Samus spoke.

"You're a Rider, right?" Samus asked.

"Yes," Neha nodded.

"Who's your dragon?"

Neha grinned, "Chorae's my dragon. However, she's doing patrol in Carsivall. I don't expect her to return for a week or so."

"But, wouldn't she be hunted for leaving Retoxamni?"

"Yes," Neha answered. "But she doesn't go near any cities or major areas. She only checks other areas, for possible MUM armies. If she finds anything, she is to report it to Queen Tamintha, who in turn alerts King Andrew."

"Ah," Samus nodded. "Does she patrol all of Carsivall? It's such a large area."

"Well Chorae is one of the larger dragons," Neha explained. "She can fly faster. She's probably near Sorinto by now, patrolling the old railway."


	76. Chorae

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_

* * *

_

Tetra awoke; the dazed memory of falling through the air immediately stabbed at her brain, she wondered if she was dead.

The whole thing came then; the train, the figure, the wind, the stoppers, the voice, the fall... the landing.

Remembering all that, she knew she couldn't be dead... not yet.

She stood up; her vision cleared and unblurred. It was the middle of the night, and the crescent moon lit up her surroundings. She stood at the spot where forest meets field, at the top of a large, steep hill. The trees whispered as the breeze swept through, and the grass in the prairie rippled in the patterns of the wind.

Tetra looked around; on the ground beside her was her unconcious friend, Medli.

She dropped to her knees and shoved at her friend, "Medli! Medli, wake up!"

"Huh, whaa...?" Medli croaked softly as her eyes opened. "Where... ...OHMYGOD,WHATTHEHELL?" She stood up like lightning, and turned, gasping.

"Relax!" Tetra exclaimed. "You're fine!"

Medli calmed down, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Tetra answered. "We could be anywhere!"

"Is this the same forest we started in?"

"Like I know!"

_Ah, you're awake._ The voice returned.

"Who's that?" Medli whispered.

"I dunno!"

Medli gulped, and then asked aloud, "Who's there?"

_I am,_ the voice replied.

Suddenly, loud thumps started, partially rattling the ground under the teens feet. The became steady, until the thing making them appeared. The girls gasped.

A large, dark grey lizard-like creature appeared from the rooting corner of the trees to the teens right. It's cloudy eyes were fixed on them both.

"We're dead," Tetra whispered.

_For a moment I thought you two would never wake._

The creature didn't move. Nor did the girls.

_Well?_

Medli and Tetra, without moving, glanced into each other's eyes in extreme fear.

_What's wrong?_

Medli whispered as softly as possible, "Is that thing talking to us?"

"I dunno," Tetra replied, just as softly.

_Don't tell me you're afraid of me!_

"Yup," Medli whispered again to Tetra.

"Definately."

_I don't wish to harm you, _the creature took a step forward, causing Medli and Tetra totake five steps backwards.

_Maybe I should introduce myself._ Tetra and Medli, paralyzed, watched as the creature bowed it's head. _I am Chorae; daughter of Trianna and dragon companion of Neha, grand knight of King Andrew._

There was a pause.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls screamed and screamed, backing up as they did. Eventually, they both tripped on a large rock, sending them tumbling down the hill (still screaming) until they hit the bottom. Upon doing so, they got up quickly, and ran away.

The dragon named Chorae watched them run, and then made a shot exhale of smoke; probably a groan of some sort.

Tetra and Medli kept running until they couldn't see the dragon any longer.


	77. Tamintha

_LOOK OUT!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey dude," Paff said as she walked up to Justin on the balcony. "What's up?"

"Nothing yet," Justin sighed. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine enough," Paff said. "Squinette's actually very nice."

"I told you."

Paff leaned on the railing; "No sign of anything?"

"Nope."

"Goddammit," she groaned. "What kind of a gay job is this? I wanna get payed!"

"You wanna get payed for everything you do," Justin said.

"Of course!"

Paff turned, and made a dark glance at Justin, but he didn't look at her; Tamintha, the golden dragon thatbelonged to King Andrew, swooped down behind Paff. She turned, and tripped over backwards from surprise. Justin laughed.

_Sorry for surprising you, _Tamintha said.

"That's... alright," Paff got up.

"Hello, your majesty," Justin said.

_Oh, you don't need to call me that, young one, _Tamintha said. _I am not your queen._

"You're not?" Paff asked.

_No. I am queen of the dragons. You are human, so you need not refer to me as your queen, but refer Andrew as your king._

"Ah," Justin nodded. "That makes sense. So... dragons don't call King Andrew a king?"

_No. _Tamintha answered. _Dragons call me their queen, and you humans call Andrew your king._

"Okay," Paff said. "I get it now. God, we're so new here!"

_Well, there's not much to know, _Tamintha said. _Except that's important. It is considered the most disrespectful thing to ignore Andrew's royalty._

"I'll keep that in mind," Paff said, a bit defiantly.

_Another thing you should know, _Tamintha added. _Is how to properly address yourself. You know my name, but I don't know yours!_

"Well... how should we introduce ourselves?" Justin asked.

_First, you should know whether to introduce yourself or not, _Tamintha said. _The only manditory reason somebody would introduce themselves customly is if you're doing it for someone of higher standing or authority over yourself._

_For example; I am the queen of the dragons! Although I am not your queen, I still have a much higher standing then yourself. Therefore, you should introduce yourself first. You greet me, and then say your name and the city of your birth. Now try._

"Okay..." Justin said, he thought about something si. "Hello, I am Justin of New York."

_Good._

"Hello," Paff said. "I am Paff of Windfall Island."

_There. Now, if I wish, I can introduce myself. However; even if I weren't queen, I would still have a high standing over you, for I am a dragon, and you are human. If you were Riders, however, you would have a higher standing over me, and I would introduce myself to you, and then you would have the option of introducing yourself._

"Would we have to introduce ourselves to other humans?" Paff asked.

_No, _Tamintha answered. _But with any other creature, you would, unless you were a Rider._

"How would a dragon introduce themself to me?" Justin asked.

_They would state their name, and the name of one of their birthparents. Females would say that they're the daughter of their mother, while males would say that they're the son of their father. For instance; I would say that I am Queen Tamintha, daughter of Bréssa, and I would also say the name of my Rider._

"Cool!" Paff exclaimed.

_Personally,_ Tamintha started. _I like introducing myself to humans, despite my not needing to. Chorae and Itìs prefer introducing themselves, too._

"Wow," Justin said. "How many dragons live here?"

_Many, _was Tamintha's answer. _The number has gone down tremendously over the past few years._

"One question," Paff said. "Umm... Are there any evil dragons? You know... any dragons that live with the MUM?"

_Yes, actually, there are two._

"Who are they?" Justin asked.

_Fynit and Utmel, _Tamintha answered.


	78. Utmel

-hits a tree- -explodes-

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" 

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Violet screamed.

"UTMEL!"

"I DUNNO!" Manus yelled as an answer.

The huge, winged, pure black, giant lizard creature growled, and jumped onto the streets, crushing two or three people as it did. Everyone kept paniking, screaming, and running around as the creature walked, it's pure black eyes now fixed directly on Violet and Manus, frozen on the spot.

Then, two large jets appeared behind a couple of buildings, and flew above all the peoples heads.

"EARTHBOUND!"

"ARE THEY HERE TO FIGHT OFF THAT THING?" Manus yelled.

"I DUNNO!" Violet screamed.

Then, the creature began spewing huge, black flames from it's jaws. It enflamed the people around it as it walked, stepping on at least one person per step. Violet and Manus still couldn't move.

Suddenly; _Come with me, or die!_

Violet and Manus looked at each other.

Again; _Come with me, or die!_

The jets boomed overhead; not doing anything but watch the situation everyone was in.

Thrice; _Come with me, or die!_

Most of the people had gotten away by then, and so the creature stopped now, looking directly at the two.

_What is your wish?_

"It's talking to us!" Violet exclaimed.

_Answer me!_

"I have to be dreaming!" Meanus exclaimed. "A giant lizard is talking to us!"

_I am no lizard! _The creature boomed. _I am a dragon! I am Utmel, the most powerful of all the dragons! Your ignorance will be your doom!_

It inhaled a huge gulp of breath, and blasted black flames towards the teens.

"OH MY GOD!" Violet screamed, and dived out of the way. Manus ran, too, and they both ran down the road. The flames engulfed the still red hot remains of the hotel they had stayed in.

"RUN!"

The 'dragon' roared and blew more flames towards the teens. By then, one of the jets in the air had started to just hover over the 'dragons' head.

Atough voice sounded through a speaker phone, "Give up! You're trapped!" Violet and Manus turned, the other jet hovered there.

"Oh... snap."

_Prepare to die, ignorant humans!_

"RUN!"

Violet and Manus bolted for the end of the street, screaming and holding their arms over their head.

Two things happened; the dragon started a whole newball of black fire towards the teenagers, but the jet opposite the dragon fired a missile of some sort, striking a spot in the middle of the road. Violet and Manus were thrown forwards, into the parking lot of the nearby building. The explosion made the dragon fly back, too, chrashing one of it's smooth, black wings into the jet behind it. It spun out of control, and eventually crashed into the other jet, sending both of them crashing with violent force into the road below.

They dragged along the pavement, and (to the teenager's extreme dismay) stopped just dead of the lot the teenagers layed in.

_YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! _The dragon flew off immediately.

Violet and Manus stood up, and looked at the jets that entangled each other, enflamed.

"Did we _just_ do this?" Manus asked.

"I think so," Violet answered. "Everything was a blur."


	79. Vixla

_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Sammy girl!" Yvon exclaimed; he walked into the middle of the balcony.

Samus made a dark look, "Don't ever- _ever_- call me Sammy again."

"Yeah, yeah," Yvon said.

"How was your meeting?" Samus asked.

"Fine," Yvon shrugged.

"Cool."

"Are you expecting anyone?" Yvon asked.

"No," Samus answered. "I'm supposed to just stand around and talk to everyone until the princess gets back... which will be in a few minutes, supposedly."

"Yeah," Yvon sighed; then, he pointed. "There's something!"

Samus looked; a larger, brown dragon madea landing on the corner of the balcony, and fixed it's eyes on them.

_Oh, hello there, _the female voice sounded. _Who are you?_

"Hi," Samus said. "I'm Samus, and this is my friend Yvon."

"Hi."

_You must notbe from around here,_ the dragon said. _My name is Vixla. Were you one of the young ones sent by Ruby?_

"Yeah," Yvon answered. "We're just waiting for news, I guess."

_Okay. Well, I guess I'll be seeing more of you two in the future. Have a good night, then._

"Thanks," Samus said. "You, too."

Vixla walked away through the opening on the other side of the balcony.

Yvon looked at Samus, "Wow, we're getting good at this."

"_I'm_ getting good at this," Samus corrected.

"How many dragons have you met?" Yvon asked.

"More than you!"


	80. Itìs

-takes out a machine gun-

* * *

"Ah, hello there!" 

Justin and Paff turned; a woman wearing a long, blue cloak walked up to them from the opening in the wall. The teenagers guessed that she was alot older than the others they've met, since she had long, snowy white hair that was tied in a frizzy ponytail that blowed about as she walked. But, her sapphire eyes, and healthy face and arms made her look much younger than she probably was.

"You must be Justin," she shook his hand. "And you must be Paff," she shook her hand. "I'm Lady Jenna, and Blarbüs has told me everything!"

"Hey," Paff said. "Are you Blarbüs' Rider?"

"Wonderful observation, not to mention correct!" Jenna exclaimed.Paff and Justin glared at each other.

"Have you met some people?" Jenna asked.

"Not very many people," Justin answered. "A few dragons, though."

"Not bad, not bad," Jenna said. "Ah, look! Here comes Itìs from his patrol!"

Justin and Paff turned and looked where the woman pointed. A smaller, green dragon came in from the sky, and touched down (a little clumsily) onto the balcony beside them.

"Now, now, Itìs!" Jenna exclaimed. "Be wary of others!"

There was a pause, until the voice similar to a young man sounded; _I don't believe I've seen your courageous faces around here. Who are you?_

Lady Jenna listened intently; "I'm Justin of New York."

"And I'm Paff of Windfall Island."

"Good! Good!" Jenna exclaimed. "I see you've learned that! Very good!"

_Well,_ Itìs said, nodding his large head. _It's nice to meet you, Justin of New York, and Paff of Windfall. I am Itìs, son of Zenu, loyal dragon companion of Adam, sworn swordsman of King Andrew._

"Good, Itìs, I love your honesty!" Jenna exclaimed. "You're all wonderful, you know that? Itìs, you may go."

He bowed his head down, and Jenna did, too (making the teenagers do the same) and the dragon left happily.

"This is fun!" Paff exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Jenna asked. "Now, I must check on your friends, but keep an eye out for the princess. And watch for more dragons; the triplets haven't arrived back yet."


	81. Nix

-shoots-

* * *

"Why are we even here?" Yvon asked Samus; she shrugged. "I mean... the other side is where Ruby'll be. This side doesn't even havea point." 

"Well, it's so you can see the surroundings," a female voice sounded. By the time Yvon and Samus had turned around, however, she was already up to them, shaking their hands. "You must be Yvon, and you must be Samantha."

"_SAMUS!_"

"Terribly sorry," the woman said quickly. "I am Lady Jenna, and I'm here to check on you."

"Check on us?" Yvon asked. "We're not even doing anything!"

"Yes... well... still," the woman named Jenna said. "This isn't a popular area now... after what happened. I'm sure it'll be buzzing with activity after the funeral tomorrow."

"About that," Samus started. "When and where is that going to happen? Are we coming?"

"You don't have to," Jenna answered. "You never met him, and never will now. The best thing we need you four to do is stay out of the way. Perhaps you can watch the funeral from the scenic platform. It's not hard to find; I'm sure someone can lead you there tomorrow. The funeral's at high noon."

"Alright," Samus nodded.

Jenna smiled, "Now, have you two learned how to introduce yourselves?"

"What?"

Jenna sighed, "Oh well. Perhaps I'll let your friends teach you. Look, here comes a dragon now!"

Samus and Yvon looked up, at first they didn't see anything, but then a dark blur formed in the air, and became clearer and clearer until it touched down lightly on the balcony.

This dragon was almost pitch black; even its eyes were as black as the night that surrounded them, which were fixed, as always, on the strangers beside it.

There was a pause; the teenagers thought that Jenna might've been giving the dragon some sort of instructions.

_Hello, _the dark, male, _very_ defiant voice said. _And who are you?_

"I'm Yvon, and this is my friend Samus."

"Hey."

_Really?_ the voice lightened up a bit. _Jyn has already mentioned those names to me. I am Nix._

"Good," Jenna muttered.

_It was a... pleasure to meet you. I must be going._

"Of course, of course," Jenna said, motioning him along. "Go on."

The dragon bowed his head (was he rolling his eyes?) and then walked off, puffing a small huff of smoke as he did.

"What's up with him?" Samus asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"He didn't seem very pleased to meet new people," Yvon said.

"Oh, he's the more impatient one," Jenna said. "He's a good soul, but he focusses more on the generalities of humans. Trust me; his siblings are better."


	82. Qil

-three cars blow up-

* * *

"Siblings?" Samus asked.

"Well, yeah!" Jenna exclaimed. "Can't dragons be hatched from the same parents?"

"I guess so," Samus said. "It's not that it's not possible, it's just... something I didn't expect."

"Well, that's probably one of the reason's you're up here," Jenna said. "Ah- there's another one."

"Ugg!" Yvon exclaimed. "This is getting extremely annoying!"

"Well," Jenna started. "It won't last much longer. Back up, kids. He's coming in fast."

Samus and Yvon obeyed, looking up at the white blur that headed in from the sky. At the last second, the dragon spread it's wings making it hover in the air for a moment, before landing on the balcony with a loud bang. This dragon was pure white, and had strange, white eyes as well that freaked the hell out of the teens.

Jenna smiled, "No, you're not late for the meeting. Yes."

_Hello, young ones, _the light, male, _very_ nice voice sounded. _What's your names?_

"I'm Samus, and this is my friend Yvon."

"Hey."

_I'm sorry for the rough landing. I heard from Jyn that Oyttra had arrived and the meeting was already happening. And I didn't want my absentmindedness to get me in trouble with Queen Tamintha again._

"That's fine," Samus said.

_My name is Qil. I'm happy to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, I must wring the neck of my sister._

"Oh, I've been there," Yvon crossed his arms.

The dragon walked away happily, and Jenna said, "Come kids. Jyn must've found Princess Ruby by now, so we should head to the throne room."

Yvon and Samus obeyed.


	83. Jyn

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_

* * *

_

Justin and Paff saw two dragons heading for the balcony. Once they got closer, they could tell that one of them was Princess Ruby and her dragon, Oyttra.

They moved out of the way as the two dragons landed; the second one was dark grey, and had silvery eyes that were fixed on the Princess.

"Has everyone got here?" Ruby asked them as she dismounted.

"That Jenna person said that only the 'triplets' are left, or something," Paff answered.

_That's fine,_ the female voice of the mystery dragon said. _My brothers are here._

"Who?" Justin asked.

_It doesn't matter, _the dragon said. _Are you two half of the four who saved Ruby?_

"Yes, they are," Ruby answered for them.

_Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you both! I am Jyn._

"Hello," Justin and Paff said.

"Go, Jyn," Ruby said. "Meet your Rider, and go to the meeting. My father wanted everybody there."

_So long,_ Jyn said. _I'll see you ina bit._She flew off over the top of the mantion, and Ruby pulled on Paff's arm to follow.

"We have to alert my father that everyone's back," Ruby said. "Then we can start the meeting."

"What meeting?" Paff asked.

"Briefing."

"Ah."

"What about your dragon?" Justin asked.

"She'll rest in our room until I call her," Ruby answered.

Paff and Justin looked at each other.


	84. Need a Lift

-drives off bridge-

* * *

"Look," Medli said. 

"What?" Tetra asked.

"That thing has been following us!" Medli exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew that," Tetra said.

"It's creepy!"

"Everything is creepy with you!" Tetra exclaimed.

Medli looked down, "Well, I can't argue with that."

Tetra grinned, "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Where _can_ we go?" Medli asked. "Everyone's dead! We're the only ones left!"

"Don't say that!" Tetra exclaimed. "We don't know for sure." Medli sighed.

"Maybe," Medli started. "We should head for the ships! Perhaps your crew can give us some help!"

"Oh my God!" Tetra exclaimed. "I forgot about them!"

"Well come on!" Medli started to jog, but Tetra grabbed her arm, almost tripping her backwards.

"You idiot! We don't know where the ships are!"

"Oh yeah..."

"How're we supposed to find them?" Tetra asked. "I remember that the ships were past a forest... but... there's forest everywhere!"

"Well..." Medli looked back. The dragon creature was clearly visible a few hundred feet back; it's scales reflecting the moonlight. "Maybe that thing can help us."

"What?" Tetra asked. "How can a talking lizard help us?"

"A _flying,_ talking lizard!" Medli corrected. "Maybe it'll give us a lift! It seems fond of us."

"Obviously," Tetra added. She thought, "Okay, fine. What's did it say it's name was?"

"Chorus?"

"Nah, something else..."

"Chorae?"

"Bingo!"

"Well then?" Medli asked. "Let's go!"

The two girls walked up to the dragon, standing quietly as they approached.

"Hello," Medli started. She put her hands together, "We need a favor."

"We're lost," Tetra said. "And... we need to get somewhere along the coast... but we don't know where, so..."

"We were wondering," Medli continued. "If you could... give us a... ride?"

The dragon stared at them for a moment, but then said,_ There is no need._

The sentence started both the teens, and made them jump. Medli asked her, "What do you mean?"

_Ahead of us. The cloud of smoke. Go to it._

Medli and Tetra turned around; the dragon was right. A large plume of smoke was climbing out from behind the forests, and was reflecting the light of the moon, giving it a grey look.

Medli and Tetra started towards it, slowly at first, but slowly grew to a jogging pace.

They both made sure they were heading straight for it when they entered the forest.


	85. Stephanie Lives

_YOU SUCK, COPPERS! WAHOOOOOOO!_

_

* * *

_

The forest was thick, and extremely dark. Medli and Tetra found it nearly impossible to get themselves through. Half the time they were blinded by the pitch blackness. They had to feel around with their feet and hands where the trees and shrubs were.

Eventually they came to the lighter end of the forest. They heard the splooshing of the ocean waves splashing onto shore. But they also heard another, much louder sound.

It was the sound of crackling, sparking and ripples of heat. They could see the orange light from the openings. They knew what it was, and what had been causing the smoke. When the girls got out of the forests, they saw the ships on fire.

A couple of the ships were already mostly ash, while a couple others were still on fire; flames reaching up taller than the tallest mass. However, there was one ship that remained unharmed.

Tetra fell to her kneew in the sand, but Medli went to check it out. She laughed; it was the Stephanie again. Always the same one.

However, there was a figure standing aboard the ship, making a motion Medli could not comprehend from the distance. Pouring gasoline, perhaps?

She screamed, "HEY!"

This caught the attention of both the figure and Tetra, who stood up, and looked at who Medli had yelled at.

The person must've slipped on something in panic, because he screamed, and disapeared. A few seconds later, however, there was a splash. Tetra and Medli ran down the beach to where they could see the other side of the unharmed ship. A scrawney man was splashing about in the water.

"Get him!" Tetra exclaimed. The teens ran into the water, and swam up to him. Judging by the way the man wailed his arms around, and kicked with his legs, he must not know how to swim.

Medli and Tetra grabbed the mans arms, and dragged him to shore. He gasped and gasped as they dragged him onto the dry beach.

"Thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed to them. Tetra, in rage, smashed the man's face with her foot, knocking him out cold, and probably breaking his nose. Blood poured out from a large cut between his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Medli asked.

"Nothing!" Tetra shouted. "We have nobody! We're doomed! Game over, man! Game over!"

"Stop it!" Medli exclaimed.

"Stop it? STOP IT!" Tetra shouted some more. "THERE'S NOTHING! NOBODY! GONE! EVERYONE!"

Medli walked up to the screaming Tetra, and bitch slapped her as hard as she could. Tetra stood there for a moment, shaken.

Medli dived back into the water, and swam all the way to about halfway past the ship. The fires on the other ships still raged intensely.

A thick rope hung from the deck of the ship. Medli climbed it as hard as she could, slipping down a few times. After a few minutes, she made it to the top, and panted as she went to the plank on the starbord side. She grabbed it, and angled it to hit on low beach.

Tetra stood still for a moment, but then slowly walked up the plank that Medli set down for her.

"Can you drive this thing?" Medli asked.

"Sure," Tetra said lowly. "Where are we going, exacly?"

"Just head along the coast for now," Medli answered. "Until we think of something else. We can't stay here."

"Alright." Tetra walked up to the large wheel of the ship, but passed it, and pulled on a large, wooden lever. Medli felt the ship jerk backwards. Tetra ran to the main column, and pulled on a rope, loosening the sail restraints, letting them fall down and catch the wind.

"Wind's heading north-northeast," Tetra said. "It shouldn't be too hard to head east from here."

The ship made another lurch, this time sideways, and Tetra pulled on another lever on the opposite side of the wheel. The ship turned until Tetra stopped it at ninety degrees. Then the ship lurched forwards, and started moving.


	86. Felt Worse

-speeds away-

* * *

"Are you alright?" The chief reappeared.

"Where the hell have you been?" Violet asked loudly, making a disgrumpled face.

"Sorry," he said, scratching his head. "Geez, that's a pretty nasty cut you got there."

"What, this?" Violet looked at her right arm; a huge slice, from her shoulder to her elbow, was gushing blood down her skirt. "Oh, trust me, I've had _way _worse."

"Oh... kay then," the chief said. "Look, you and your friend were pretty brave... Do you need me to drive you home?"

"We're not from here," Violet answered. "Anywhere out of town will do."

"Do you have any relatives or friends to pick up?" the chief asked. "It seemed you were looking for someone when I first saw you."

"I'm sure they're out of town," Violet said. "How fast can that be?"

"Well," the chief started. "I can see why you would want to leave Chicoga. If we take Freeway 17 I could take you to Sorinto within the hour."

"Good enough."

"Are you sure you don't need someone to look at that cut?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Fine! Just hurry."

The police chief smiled, and led Violet to an ambulance parked close by. Manus was there, getting his ankle wrapped in a bondage strip.

"Hey Vi," Manus said.

"What's up?" Violet asked.

"Eh, nothing much," Manus answered. "I think I twisted my ankle too much... they want to wrap it up."

"Obviously," Violet said. Another paramedic came out, with some wrap, and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Did that hurt?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but I've felt worse," Violet said.

"You've felt worse on everything!" Manus exclaimed. "It's like you've been in hell! Or maybe even in World War II!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Anyways," Manus started. "What'll we do now? Clearly the MUM want us dead."

"How do you know the MUM was behind that?" Violet asked.

"Just an assumption. But it makes sense."

"Yeah, well the police said they'd give us a ride out of town. We might be able to find the others there; it's only an hour drive."

"Sounds good," Manus said.

"All done, sir." "All done, ma'am."

"Thanks," Violet and Manus said. He walked up to her, and they walked towards the chief.

"All good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Manus answered.


	87. Drive

-later-

* * *

The freeways this time of night were completely empty. The chief explained that the law enforcement try to keep a rough curfew on the roads to prevent local disasters. He explained that since the curfew was put into effect, the death rate has lowered significantely.

"What is Sorinto like?" Manus asked.

"It's in the middle," the chief answered. "No real violence starts there. There's been no troulbes there, but no real sights either. Kind of a boring place. But, it's a nice quiet place."

"That's what I like to hear," Violet said. "Maybe the others are there."

"Maybe," Manus shrugged.

"Who do you kids mean?" the chief asked. "Relatives?"

"Friends," Violet answered.

"Ah."

"Are we almost there?" Manus asked.

"Yes. It shouldn't take more than... screw this. Look! It's just over there!"

Violet and Manus sat up and looked through the windshield. There was a very large hill, covered in small buildings, whos roofs were reflecting the moonlight.

"That _is_ a pretty small town," Manus said.

"Yeah," the chief agreed. "But it's nice and cozy. No real worries here. And it's the perfect time; my sister lived here in Sorinto, but she's out for a few months to Derka. She won't mind if you borrow her house."

"Seriously?" Violet asked.

"Yeah!" the chief exclaimed as he drove past the first bunch of houses. "With that curfew out, the hotels would be closed for the night. Local residential homes are the only places you could go now. And, after what you went through, I don't want to leave you on the streets."

"Thanks!" Violet exclaimed.

"No problem," the chief said longly. "But you kids better watch the place."

"Yeah, we will," Manus said. "We'll probably just fall asleep as soon as we get there."

"Okay then. It's just up there."


	88. Large House

_Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

"Have a good night kids," the chief said as they got out. "Try not to get into trouble."

"We won't," Violet said. "Thanks for the ride."

The chief made a nod, and drove away. Violet and Manus waited for his police cruiser to dissapear before talking.

They turned around, and stared for a moment at the large mantion sized house infront of them.

"This... is... AWESOME!" Manus exclaimed.

"We have this whole house to _ourselves_?" Violet asked aloud.

"Let's go!" Manus said before bolting it to the door.

"Under the mailbox," Violet said as she walked over to the door. "That's where the spare key is."

Manus felt around under the metal mail bin with his hand, looking for a place for the key. At the edge where the mailbox met the surface of the house was a small key that hung on a little screw. Manus grabbed it, and used it to open the brilliantly polished front door.

It swung open, revealing the large, dark living room. Violet and Manus walked in, staring around.

"Where's the light?" Manus asked.

"I got it."

A large chandeleir on the roof erupted with light, luminating the entire ground floor. It was all one big room, split into a living room, dining room and kitchen. The back wall was just a large window that transmitted the light into the backyard, revealing it to be both a large patio and a large pool.

"This house rules!" Violet exclaimed.

"The bedrooms must be upstairs," Manus said.

"Probably," Violet said.

The two looked at each other.

"You wannna hang out before we go to bed?" Manus asked.

"Sure," Violet said. "God, the guys would be totally jealose to see us in a house like this!"


	89. First Meeting

-sneaks-

* * *

"Hello everyone," King Andrew announced, getting off his throne. 

The teenagers stood next to Neha, so they could ask her questions throughout the meeting. All the dragons the teenagers had met, as well as many they had not met, were standing around the giant room, next to whom the teenagers assumed were their Riders.

"Is every dragon in this room?" Paff asked Neha quietly.

"No," Neha answered. "Like I siad, some dragons are on patrol, like Chorae. Other dragons chose out of ignorance not to come, like Prevroy and Zimphyr."

"Who?" Samus asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Alot has happened in the past few days," King Andrew continued. "Many people were slaughtered in the fight near Rièe..."

"What?" Yvon asked.

"A bunch of vampires stormed Rièe, a northern villiage in Retoxamni about four days ago," Neha explained."Matthew sent reinforcements, but many of them were chewed up, too."

"...the machines have been getting even more numbers. We still have no contact with the rebel group in Bandoza."

"What's that?" Paff asked Neha.

"Remember how King Andrew said that the outposts the Riders created in the Zion Gorge Mountains still exist?" Neha asked. "Humans have been proven to be living there. However they've never said they were on our side; our records show the rebels have even killed out Rider reinforcements. But they are doing a great favor in keeping the machines occupied for us."

"...and tomorrow is the funeral for one of our greatest Riders. I will expect all of you fellow Riders in this room to be there at high noon. It will be a day of mourning."

"Do we have to go?" Justin asked.

"No, you don't," Neha said. "It'd be best if you didn't interfere."

"Now," King Andrew started. "Let's get this meeting started."

"Now what?" Samus asked.

"Now," Neha answered. "People will bring about their concerns and findings to the king, and we will discuss them."

"Sire," the voice the teens recognized as Matthew said aloud. "As you already know, I need supplies and reinforcements to help the 32nd fleet in Justice."

"Justice?" Paff asked.

"Justice is a town in the northwest of Retoxamni," Neha explained. "The 32nd fleet is camping there, so they can make a sudden attack on Peace, which is a settlement on the east side of Noraz. They were planning to attack it hard, and turn the area to King Andrew, but a series of dominets are crippling them. Matthew wants to bring some men and dragons there to help out."

"Right," King Andrew said aloud. "I'll send you some supplies the day after tomorrow. As for reinforcements, I'm leaving that for you to round up tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, sire," Matthew said.

_I have seen, _a female dragon started. _Orc groups organizing in the northwest of Carsivall. I believe they're trying to reach the Pheonixs._

"Who said that?" Yvon asked.

"Vixla," Neha answered.

"Orc?" Justin asked.

"Natives of Noraz," Neha answered.

"Pheonixs?" Paff asked.

Neha groaned, "A bunch of intelligent bird creatures that live in the Sashi Mountains to the northernmost of Carsivall. For now, their race is neutral in our war, but it seems Sarumon wants them on his side."

"Have you guys tried to get them to allign with you?" Samus asked.

"No," Neha said. "They fear our dragons. In the past the dragons... may have hunted them."

"Ah," Samus said.

_I concur, _a male dragon sounded. _I have seen this also._

"Who was that?" Paff asked.

"Corlidon," Neha answered. "You haven't met him. He's the larger white one," she pointed.

"How come we can hear what the dragons say?" Justin asked.

"Because they're transmitting their sayings to everyone with open minds in this room," Neha answered. "Unless your mind is closed, you will be able to hear them."

"I think that a warning should be sent to the Pheonixs," King Andrew said. "I believe that they'd be able to handle themselves with some warning. However, their cowardice towards dragons would mean their downfall. I believe we should send a smaller dragon."

_Any volunteers?_ Was definately the voice of Tamintha.

There was a small pause, with the teenagers looking around at each dragon.

"Itìs and I will go," a young man stepped forward.

_Wonderful, _Tamintha exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Samus asked Neha.

"Adam," Neha answered. "Other than Brett, he's the greatest swordsman and archer here, and Itìs' Rider."

"You may leave the day after tomorrow, Adam and Itìs," King Andrew said. "Now, any news of the south?"

"Sire," a man stepped forward. "I do."

"Who's that?" Paff asked Neha.

"Frederick," Neha answered. "Vixla's Rider."

"Vixla and I have noticed," the man named Frederick continued. "That the MUM itself has gone into complete chaos over the past couple of days. Their armies have vanished, and their leaders have prioritized in something else. The MUM seems... _distracted_ by something."

The teenagers looked at each other.

"Well, that's good news!" King Andrew exclaimed. "We should take immediate advantage of this. Wendy!"

"Yes, sire?" a skinny, blonde woman stepped forward.

"Any word from Gerden?"

"No sire," the woman named Wendy answered. "He is still patrolling over Cappie Forest."

"Explain all that, please," Yvon said to Neha.

"Gerden is out for a week long patrol in the southwest of Carsivall," Neha said.

"When is his return?" King Andrew asked Wendy.

"In three days," Wendy answered.

"Excellent," King Andrew said. "Kyle!"

"Yes, sire?" a short, weak man stepped forward.

"Any word from Konejia?"

"No sire," Kyle replied. "But she is due to return in the next twenty-four hours."

"Good," King Andrew said. "Neha!"

"Yes, sire?" Neha stepped forward. The teens looked at each other.

"Any word from Chorae?"

"No sire," Neha answered. "She is in the far south now. She will return the day after tomorrow."

"Very good!" King Andrew exclaimed. "Any news from the north or east?"

Lady Jenna stepped forward, "Prevroy is still unheard of, sire. Zimphyr has notyet given us any message fromAinran. As of yet, Zion and Ainran are of no potential threat, as our scouts have reported nothing."

"Good," King Andrew said. "Now, as you all know, my daughter has safely returned." Princess Ruby stepped forward then.

"Who's that guy with her?" Yvon asked Neha. He was talking about the tall, strong looking fellow behind the princess.

"Oh, that's Carl," Neha answered. "Harpo's Rider. He's the princess' bodyguard. When Ruby didn't return after her scouting, King Andrew accused him of incopitence."

"It was the MUM who held me," Princess Ruby explained. "I suppose they wanted to know our current battle plan. I have seen what one of their leaders can do. It surprises me that they haven't personally attacked us; they probably would do alot of damage.

"However, I was saved by... uh... those four!" She pointed.

"Oh God, we're gonna die," Paff muttered.

"I have seen them," Princess Ruby continued. "Especially the tall one. They're strength surprises me. They tell they have nowhere else to go. I suggest they stay here, and fight with us."

"Then it's agreed," King Andrew said. "Adam and Matthew," the two looked. "I want you two to test these four of their current skills, as my daughter says they have many. Afterwards, report your findings to me, and I shall concur what to do with them."

The teenagers took deep breaths.

"Yes, sire," Matthew and Adam said.

"This meeting is adjurned," King Andrew announced. "You may all leave, and get a good sleep. I will see all of you at the funeral tomorrow."


	90. Along the Cliffside

-trip-

* * *

"That dragon's still following us," Medli said.

"What?" Tetra asked. "How?"

Medli pointed over the deck, and Tetra looked. Although the water was black with darkness, a creature, lit up by the moonlight, was clearly visible under the surface.

"It can _swim_?" Tetra asked aloud. "This is crazy! What does it want with us?"

"I dunno," Medli muttered. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere!" Tetra exclaimed. "But we have to stay along the cliffside! That way we won't wander into open sea!"

There was a deep gasp from the dragon as it took a breath of air before going back underwater.

"I'm sure there'll be a big enough river at some point to land on," Tetra said. "We just need to keep moving."

"We're not gonna sleep, are we?" Medli asked.

"Of course not," Tetra answered.

"Goddammit," Medli muttered.

"Why, you tired?" Tetra asked.

"No duh."

The ship kept on moving along the coast, the wind made a horrible, deep note as it crashed on the jagged cliffs. The waves started to batter the shores, as well as the ship.

"Wait," Medli said suddenly.

"What?" Tetra asked.

"Do you hear that?"


End file.
